Las vueltas que da la vida
by Piccolina-07
Summary: GinnyWeasley ya no es una niña, y ahora a sus 16 años se encontrara luchando por todo aquello con lo que jamás soño... y eso incluye a un Malfoy.
1. Ginebra Wesley

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF J.K. ROWLING**

Hola! bienvenidos a las re-edición de mi historia: Como puede cambiar la vida, en esta ocasión el ff ha sufrido NOTABLES cambios, lo que nos lleva a nuevos dialogos, nuevas situaciones y nuevos problemas (risas). Este es un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando antes de mi nuevo ff de Harry Potter. Sinceramente lo hice porque siempre me encanto como me resulto este ff y el mismo, por algún motivo, me hizo adorar a los personajes de Ginny (que me desagradaba totalmente) y Draco (que ya me gustaba un poquito).

Este ff lo escribi por primera vez cuando contaba con mucha menos edad, asi que ahora con esta re-edición espero poder lograr un contenido un poco más adulto. :) yo solo espero que lo disfruten y que comenten que tal les ha parecido.

Gracias por leer, y que lo disfruten.

* * *

**_CAP. 1 _**

**_GINEBRA WEASLEY_**

Era una mañana lluviosa y fría en Londres. En la estación King Cross, las personas se arremolinaban alrededor de los pocos sitios techados que había, y resguardaban a los niños para evitar que se empaparan con las gruesas y heladas gotas que caían; era increíble que el día que viajaba a Francia fuese a llover de aquella forma.

Ahora… imagino que se preguntaran con exactitud quien es la "narradora" de esta historia, pues bien: mi nombre es Ginebra Weasley aunque todos en mi casa desde muy pequeña me llaman Ginny. Según me han contado, se debe a que cuando comencé a hablar me era difícil pronunciar mi nombre, de modos que lo único que alcanzaba a decir sonaba a: Ginny; la verdad es que siempre me agrado la historia, así que no me moleste en indagar mucho más.

Tengo 23 años, y solo para que se den una idea de mi aspecto, les diré: que soy pelirroja, muy blanca y con una multitud impresionante de pecas en el rostro y sobre la nariz, tengo los ojos color castaño y para estos momentos visto unos jeans a la cadera, zapatos deportivos de color negro, un sweater color crema y una chaqueta negra.

Levanté la mirada hacía el reloj que se ubicaba sobre la pared, que daba acceso a la estación 9 3/4 - era gracioso pensar que el mundo mágico se hallaba a solo centímetros de distancia de los _muggles_, pero ellos por sus múltiples ocupaciones y vidas exageradamente ajetreadas, ni tan siquiera eran capaces de percatarse de ella – faltaban un cuarto para las ocho; me acomodé con cuidado sobre la maleta grande y de aspecto lujoso sobre la que me encontraba sentada y suspiré: detestaba esperar, pero mi esposo había salido hacía unos diez minutos atrás a comprar los pasajes, de modos que lo único que me restaba hacer era esperar y observar a las personas que me rodeaban.

¿El destino? Pues, nada más y nada menos que Paris, la ciudad romántica por excelencia, con sus restaurantes finos y la torre Eiffel… sin embargo para nosotros estaba más que lejos de ser un destino turístico. Más que todo éramos fugitivos, aunque la diferencia radicaba en que nosotros no huíamos de la justicia, o de una plácida estadía en_ Azkaban_, la prisión de los magos, ¡no! En realidad todo se ubicaba en un plano más complejo.

Tal vez les parezca extraño que siendo tan joven ya este casada, y pues debo decirles que esto sorprendió a más de la mitad de los integrantes de mi familia, mis mejores amigos. Es divertido pensar en que mi vida no hubiese dado este vuelco tan sorprendente si tan solo me hubiese detenido por un breve instante a considerar las posibilidades que tenía. ¡Ah! Pero cuando se está enamorado, todo parece más sencillo de lo que es… todavía recuerdo las riñas de mi madre al enterarse de que estaba considerando casarme (y pensar que sucedió estando ya en la iglesia, en medio de la boda de mi hermano), eso sin mencionar la rabieta de mi padre y el regaño previo de mis hermanos mayores a mi novio.

Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Dar detalles es muy molesto y latoso, así que ¿por qué mejor no vamos desde el principio?: a mi época en Hogwarts.

En fin… ¿para qué perder más tiempo?, comencemos de una buena vez


	2. Primero en el sexto

**all the characters, names and places are proprierty of JK Rowling**

Por favor no olviden los rr. Gracias

* * *

**CAP. 2  
PRIMERO EN EL SEXTO**

Salí a la carrera por el pasillo, llegaba tarde a mi clase de Transformaciones. Sabía que no debía colocar el despertador tan cerca de mi alcance, o algo como esto sucedería; ¡Por Merlín! Solo me quedan 5 minutos, y aun tengo que desayunar y subir 2 pisos, ¡esto es horrible!

Hice acopio de las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban e imprimí velocidad a mi carrera, sin embargo, me tardé cerca de cinco o tres minutos más, en lograr a ver por fin las inmensas puertas de madera del gran comedor; para mí fortuna, aun continuaban abiertas, y pude darme cuenta de que todavía quedaba gente desayunando. Apenas llevaba recorridos un par de metros de la puerta de entrada, cuando un chico rubio, alto, de piel pálida y fríos ojos grises del 7mo curso de la casa Slythering se detuvo ante mí, cerrándome el paso.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con su sonrisa chocante; extrañada y algo molesta hice una mueca de desagrado… era mi primer día de clases, ¿tenía que comenzar ya? Y además, ¿de qué iba todo esto?

- Hola Weasley – dijo él con su acostumbrado tono de superioridad - ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

- Eso no creo que te importe mucho, Malfoy – le respondí usando el mismo tono que él – ahora, con tu permiso – culmine tratando de pasar por la derecha, pero él se movió hacía el mismo lado impidiéndome continuar una vez más

- ¡Ah no Weasley! No deberías ser tan grosera, después de todo no te he dicho nada malo – dijo apuntándome con el dedo cosa que me hizo molestar aun más, ¿qué diablos le ocurría? – así que… te lo diré una vez más ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡Déjame pasar de una buena vez! – Exclame furiosa - ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Loco? No, para nada. Simplemente estoy ahorrándote un gran disgusto – dijo él mientras sus dos amigotes Crabbe y Goyle, se posicionaban cada uno a su lado. Ambos sonreían como imbéciles – Porque después de todo… el comedor acaba de cerrar

Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras continuaba atravesado en medio de la entrada, a su vez, todas las charolas que quedaban con algo de comida sobre las mesas se vaciaron por arte de magia… ¡no podía creerlo! El estúpido de Malfoy había logrado que perdiera el desayuno, ahora tendría que esperar hasta el medio día para poder comer algo.

Sintiéndome como una perfecta tonta, le envié una mirada de profundo odio

- Eres un idiota Malfoy

Escuche a Crabbe y Goyle gruñir, pero no pensaba esperar una respuesta de parte de Malfoy, así que solo me volví y camine de vuelta por donde había llegado. En ese instante escuche como me gritaban: "5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por insultar a un premio anual, pobretona". Respirando profundo, para no girarme y gritarle algún maleficio, apure el paso camino al aula, al llegar, la profesora McGonagall ya había comenzado a hablar.

Traté de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero era demasiado obvio que a McGonagall no se le escapaba nada; al pasar a su lado, me hecho una mirada bastante dura que sin embargo, yo trate de pasar por alto.

- Señorita Weasley, hágame el favor de planificarse, ¿Cómo ve usted posible que llegue tarde en su primer día de clases?

- Lo lamento de verdad profesora, no pase una buena noche

El resto del salón permanecía en silencio, y algunos Huffelpuff al fondo reían por lo bajo; me mordí el labio preparándome para lo que venía.

- Bueno, no es culpa del resto del alumnado que usted prefiera pasar la noche pensando en nimiedades – hizo una pausa en la que movió su varita y un nuevo esquema apareció en el pizarrón – se supone que la noche es para dormir señorita Weasley, y es mejor por su bien que la próxima vez llegué a clase a tiempo, o tendré que suspenderla

- Si profesora, le aseguro que no se repetirá – murmuré por fin ubicándome junto a una de las chicas de mi casa

La mujer asintió y continuó hablando como si nada, a la vez que yo trataba de dejar el tema a un lado, concentrándome por completo la clase, cosa que me resulto bastante beneficiosa pues logre transformar de primera una taza de té en un pequeño erizo (que salió mucho más lindo de lo previsto). Sonriendo, salí de allí y me dirigí a estudios _muggles_ tratando de no pensar en el hambre profunda que tenía, apenas llegase al comedor me serviría de todo lo que hubiese en la mesa (es decir, actuaría como Ron).

Al entrar al aula, me encontré con una de mis buenas amigas: Jessica Hayes; ella era hija de muggles, así que no tenía idea de por qué había seleccionado la asignatura, aunque según me había dicho era porque deseaba ingresar, en el ministerio de magia en la misma área de trabajo que mi padre. Siempre que decía eso, yo insistía en que le faltaba un tornillo, pero ella solo se limitaba a reír; su personalidad era muy agradable pues no parecía ser capaz de tomarse nada en serio.

En cuando a su aspecto: era una joven alta, blanca, delgada, de largo cabello negro ensortijado y ojos color castaño claro.

- Hola Jessica – salude agradada, al menos pasaría un buen rato

- Hola Ginny – exclamo dejando de lado su libro de texto – que bueno verte al fin, tengo muchas cosas que contarte sobre mi verano, pero… ¡vaya! ¿Por qué tan contenta?

- Bueno, la verdad es que mi día no comenzó muy bien, pero el llegar tarde a la clase de McGonagall me ayudo más de lo que creía – deje caer mi bolso a un lado de la mesa y tome asiento en la silla de madera desgastada – fui la única que pudo transformar una taza de té en un erizo

La sonrisa de mi amiga se ensancho como fascinada, yo solo me encogí de hombros

- ¡Genial! Ahora podrás ayudarme un poco a practicar, que te digo yo que esa profesora no me tiene muy buena fe. Creo que es porque soy _muggle_

- no seas tonta, Jessica. La profesora McGonagall es así con todo el mundo, esta mañana me regaño como no tienes idea

Ella solo frunció el entrecejo y asintió, volviendo a tomar su libro de texto para ojearlo. La imite sacando el mío, de mí raido bolso.

- Se suponía que debíamos leer algo sobre… ¿Benjamín Franklin? ¿Y ese quién es?

- Uhmm… - Jessica me lanzo una mirada de soslayo – él descubrió la electricidad

- ¿La qué? – hice un gesto tosco

Jessica rió pero comenzó a explicarme; no podía creer que había olvidado leer aquello a finales del verano. Supuse que se debía a mi falta de atención en… casi todo, gracias a la presencia de Harry. Me sentí fatal por aprovecharme de los conocimientos de mi amiga, pero decidí que le daría la ayuda necesaria, explicándole con lujo de detalles como transformar la taza de té.

* * *

La clase paso también relativamente tranquila, aunque seguía pensando que no había nada interesante en quedar electrocutado por un rayo en medio de una tormenta solo para descubrir la electricidad (la cual de paso, no era utilizada por los magos) deseando que la lección terminara lo más rápido posible, observe mi reloj aburrida para comprobar que la clase acababa de terminar. Harta de todo ese rollo de las bombillas me apresure camino a la torre de Gryffindor, Jessica no podía venir conmigo porque ella pertenecía a la casa de Huppleffuf, de modos que nos despedimos al llegar a las escaleras, y luego cada una tomo siguió su rumbo.

Por fin la hora de comer había llegado, lo cual fue un alivio, estaba comenzando a sentirme mareada; mientras caminaba, lo único que esperaba era no encontrarme con más contratiempos en el camino, pero lastimosamente al llegar a la entrada de la sala común, halle un par: Ron y Hermione discutían acaloradamente sobre… sabría Merlín que.

Pase por su lado tratando de pasar desapercibida, y por suerte lo logré. Subí a mi habitación en un tris, busqué los libros que llevaría para la tarde, y regrese a la sala común.

Llevaba tan solo un par de metros recorridos, cuando la voz de un chico me hizo detenerme

- Hola Ginn – Me volví y comprobé con mucho agrado que se trataba de Harry

Tratando de parecer desinteresada, le sonreí. Solía pensar que estaría enamorada de Harry hasta el final de mis días, y por ello me sentía como tonta cada vez que me percataba de que el no sentía lo mismo por mí. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos; en ese instante mi estomago rugió.

_**- **_Hola Harry, ¿vas a almorzar?

- Así es, ¿tú también? – pregunto con una sonrisa cálida

- Si, vamos. Estoy muriendo de hambre, mi primer encuentro de la mañana de hoy fue con el tonto de Malfoy

Harry frunció el entrecejo con desagrado y abrió el cuadro; para mi sorpresa ya Ron y Hermione se habían ido.

- ¿Te molestó? – inquirió él con interés

- Bueno, sí, pero lo puse en su lugar. Aunque perdí un par de puntos por eso

- ¿Qué Ron y Hermione no estaban por aquí? – dijo Harry dando un vistazo a su alrededor

- Si, pero quizás prefirieron ir a pelear a otro lugar

Él sonrió divertido. Ya nos encontrábamos frente a la entrada del comedor, y para mi fortuna no había rastros de la serpiente. Continuamos hasta llegar a la mesa y tomar asiento justo frente a los chicos, que para mi sorpresa estaban charlando como si nada.

- Hola Chicos – saludo Hermione alegremente al tiempo que trinchaba con su tenedor un trozo de carne - ¿Dónde habían estado?

Harry y yo nos lanzamos una breve mirada, pero no nos apresuramos a responder, después de todo ella no nos estaba prestando atención. Y tampoco Ron, quien parecía a punto de derretirse de encanto; hice una mueca de asco, no era que tuviese nada contra el amor, pero me desagradaba estar así de cerca de los tortolos.

- Estos dos son algo extraños, ¿no es verdad? – me susurro Harry

Despreocupadamente reí por sus ocurrencias, cada vez comprendía más porque me gustaba. En ese momento, sentí como alguien se acercaba por detrás. Me volví en mi asiento y observe con disgusto a Malfoy (¿de nuevo?), él me devolvió la mirada y fue como si una chispa de agrado saltase entre los dos.

Me sentí fatal por eso, así que me dedique a girarme en mi puesto e ignorarlo.

- Hola cabeza rajada, ¿qué tal tu primer día? ¿Ya tuviste que ir donde Dumbledore para que te defendiera?... o ¿fuiste a llorarle a la tumba de tu mami?

- Harry – susurro Hermione en su dirección como instándolo a mantenerse calmado

El moreno tomo aire y se removió la comida en su plato

- ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Ahora me temes?

Apreté el mango de mi tenedor y casi sin darme cuenta me puse de pie y encare al rubio; él se quedó de piedra.

- Lárgate ahora mismo – dije con tono amenazante – nada de lo que dices te queda, Malfoy. Eres un idiota

Su semblante se mantuvo imperturbable, pero algo en su mirada cambio: ¿dolor? ¿Había sentido dolor ante mis palabras? ¡No podía ser cierto! Fue tan sorprendente que, cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor con tranquilidad sin decir ni una sola palabra, yo no tuve más alternativa que dejarme escurrir hasta mi puesto con lentitud… y algo de temor.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Soltó Ron - ¿Malfoy le teme a una niñita?

- No Ron – Hermione sonrió encantada; el gesto me desconcertó por completo – Malfoy no le teme a una niñita, le teme a tu hermana


	3. Segundo en el sexto

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF J.K ROWLING**

Por favor, dejen rr. Me gustaría saber que opinan

**CAP. 2 **

**SEGUNDO EN EL SEXTO**

Ron pareció fascinado con la idea de que Malfoy, me tuviese miedo. A mí no es que me diera igual, pero seamos sinceros, ¿Qué se gana con inspirarle miedo a una persona? era más divertido tener la posibilidad, de volver polvo los comentarios insidiosos de la serpiente.

De cualquier manera, fue divertido ser la heroína por una vez para variar. No quise ser exagerada ni hacer una de las cosas propias de Ron, pero durante el almuerzo me di una atracada y luego estaba durmiéndome durante las clases; me fue difícil concentrarme, en especial porque era la primera vez que me sucedía aquello.

Sentí un gran alivio cuando la tarde llegó y las clases acabaron permitiéndome regresar a la sala común, que de paso estaba atestada de estudiantes de todos los cursos. Era como si todo el mundo, hubiese estado esperando para re-encontrarse con sus amigos que no habían visto en todo el verano… mientras avanzaba, salieron Neville, Pavarti, Lavender a saludarme, eso sin mencionar a Hermione, quien me paso un brazo por los hombros y me condujo al mueble.

Harry, Ron y ella no parecían poder callarse, por lo que la información me llegaba desde distintos puntos y a distintos tonos, pero yo estaba completamente agotada, había sido un día muy movido: clases aquí y allá, sin mencionar los encuentros con "el señor perfecto". A aquellas alturas, lo único que deseaba era poder dormir, de modos que me despedí pasada una hora y me "arrastre" a la habitación. Arrojé mi bolso lejos sin siquiera sacar los libros, me tire en la cama sin cambiarme la ropa, y me entregué al sueño.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que hasta me asuste un poco; había abierto los ojos pero ya no me encontraba en mi cama, al contrario, estaba en un lugar bastante oscuro que se asemejaba mucho al bosque prohibido. Extrañada, levante la vista y observe a lo lejos una figura encapuchada que se movía con bastante dificultad; decidida a saber que sucedía, me puse de pie con intenciones de caminar hasta él… no podía ser nada malo, ¿o sí? Apenas había comenzado a salir de mi escondrijo, cuando un hombre también vestido de negro se acerco al encapuchado y de un empujón lo lanzo al suelo mientras le gritaba una sarta de improperios.

Me sorprendí así que decidí mantenerme tranquila y… escondida, sinceramente lamentaba no poder hacer más. De un momento a otro los gritos de dolor del chico atravesaron mis tímpanos, obligándome a cubrirme los oídos.

- ¡Por favor!... – su voz sonaba joven – soy tu propia sangre, ¿Cómo puedes desear siquiera hacerme daño?

- ¡Eres patético!, ¿Sabías que no es propio de nosotros pedir piedad?

El chico continuo tumbado en el suelo con las manos fuertemente apretadas contra su estomago; trate de echarme más hacía atrás para tener una mejor vista de la situación, tal vez de esa manera podría darme cuenta de quien se trataba. Retrocedí ligeramente y en el camino sentí una rama ceder bajo el peso de mi cuerpo. A la acción le siguió el sonido sordo de quiebre, propio de las ramas secas.

Apreté los dientes espantada cuando el hombre levantó la cabeza y caminó, sin mucha paciencia en dirección a mi escondite; negué con la cabeza arrastrándome lejos, pero mi escape fue truncado por un grueso árbol que se alzaba sobre mi cabeza. Con un movimiento brusco, el hombre apartó las ramas, las cuales ardieron en llamas; ahogué un grito y luego observe la punta de su varita justo a centímetros de mi rostro.

Lo último que escuché antes de salir de aquella pesadilla, fue que como el chico gritaba mi nombre. Hubo un leve sacudón en mi hombro, y abrí los ojos de par en par, solo logrando que la luz solar me lastimase.

- ¡NO! – exclamé abriendo los ojos; en ese momento comprendí que alguna de mis compañeras de cuarto había interrumpido mi sueño – ¿Malva?

De seguro al escuchar el nombre Malva se imaginaran a una persona de aspecto algo extraño. Pues la verdad es que ella no podía ser más normal: era una chica morena, alta, delgada y de cabellos color negro azabache; pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura, al igual que los Malfoy, la única diferencia era que sus padres trabajaban en el ministerio y no eran unos mortifagos declarados. Otro punto a su favor es que era una persona de carácter dulce y llevadero, aunque claro está, como todos los magos (y más los adinerados) era sumamente extravagante.

Me desembarace de las sabanas y me puse de pie, un tanto enfurruñada. Ella sin embargo sonrió haciendo un ademán con la mano, por lo que me vi obligada a olvidar el asunto. Baje la mirada y note que continuaba con la misma túnica con la que había pasado todo el día de ayer, así que camine hasta las gavetas de mi mesa de noche, saque nueva ropa y un nuevo uniforme, y me adentré en el cuarto de baño.

Para cuando salí, ya Malva se encontraba vestida y acicalada, me sonrió nuevamente y en esta ocasión le devolví el gesto; ella me caía muy bien, era una buena amiga, pero nada podía distraer mi mente del sueño que había abandonado minutos atrás.

- Buenos días – dijo con voz cantarina – hace unos minutos Hermione estaba buscándote, le dije que estabas dormida. Así que me pidió que te dijera que te esperaría abajo

- ¡Ah! Gracias por haberme despertado, estaba a punto de sucederme lo mismo de ayer

- Si, la profesora McGonagall ha sido un poco exagerada, era nuestro primer día, creo que podría haber sido más flexible

- Muchas gracias – dije con sinceridad

- Muy bien – dijo ella saliendo conmigo. Al alcanzar la planta baja saludo a Hermione sonriendo y salió a través del cuadro – adiós Ginn, nos vemos luego

Hermione parecía más encantada que de costumbre al verme, le sonreí pero no dejaba de preguntarme qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, ella jamás iba a mi habitación. Hice un además con la mano a modo de pregunta silenciosa.

- ¡Oh Ginny! Qué bueno que has bajado, ¿adivina qué? Acabo de leer en el tablón de anuncios que habrá un baile de navidad, ¿puedes creerlo?

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – sonreí pensando en lo divertido que seria, pero luego se me fue el ánimo al darme cuenta de que no hallaría la pareja que quería: Harry – bueno… es una buena oportunidad para que disfrutes con Ron

- No seas tonta. Ya verás, te hallaremos una pareja en menos de los que canta un gallo

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras mi amiga me empujaba por la espada fuera de la sala común; abajo el comedor ya estaba abarrotado, pero como siempre, Ron me había reservado un lugar junto a Harry. Me dejé caer en el banco de madera, al tiempo que observaba a nuestro director entrar al comedor por una de las puertas del fondo.

Hermione se sentó junto a Ron y este le planto un suave beso en la frente, el amor entre ambos era tan palpable de que a veces me hacía sentir cierta envidia (aunque en el buen sentido). La perspectiva de ir al baile con un "bote salvavidas" (es decir Neville, o alguno de los chicos de mi año) no me hacía gracia en absoluto.

Deseaba poder asistir con alguien que en verdad fuese más que mi amigo, pero ese alguien, permanecía a mi lado hablando sin parar sobre sabría Merlín que; me volví en mi lugar sintiendo el peso de una mirada sobre mi espalda, fruncí el entrecejo sorprendida, tratando de localizar en un solo paneo quien era el curioso.

En ese instante, mi mirada se cruzo con los fríos ojos grises de Malfoy, y por lo que pareció una eternidad, sentí como si su frialdad se hubiese derretido; inclusive podría jurar que observe un atisbo de sonrisa formarse en sus labios. Me gire de inmediato con la mirada fija en mi desayuno.

¿De qué diantres se trataba todo aquello?


	4. Dia a Dia

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OJ J.K. ROWLING**

POR FAVOR COMENTEN

**CAP. 3 **

**DIA A DIA **

Llegue al comedor con tiempo de sobra, así que no tuve que apresurarme. Eso implicaba no tener que atiborrarme la comida y luego, literalmente echar a correr escaleras arriba. Para sorpresa de todos, nuestra primera clase del día era defensa contra las artes oscuras. Se suponía que tendríamos una nueva profesora - que con total certeza - duraría lo que dura un suspiro, pero me parecía interesante saber quién era.

Atravesé las puertas de roble del comedor encontrándome de frente nada más y nada menos que con Malfoy, venía como era costumbre acompañado de sus amigotes Crabbe y Goile. Tras de ellos, Pansy, Millicen y una chica de largos cabellos negros y mirada sombría, charlaban alegremente; al mismo tiempo, sentados en los primeros puestos de nuestra mesa, los chicos reían sobre algo que Ron acababa de decir. Quería compartir con ellos aquel chiste, así que me apresure a alcanzarlos.

Tome aire esperando tener la suerte de no llamar la atención de las serpientes, a pesar de ello, no parecían decididos a ignorarme. En especial Malfoy, quien al notarme, imprimió velocidad a su caminata y me sujeto del brazo impidiéndome continuar. Lo observé con los ojos como platos.

Forcejee inútilmente por unos segundos mientras los dos gigantes que lo flanqueaban reían como tontos; finalmente me quede quieta y lo observe a los ojos tratando de reflejar todo el odio que le tenía en mi mirada.

- Hola Weasley – dijo con una sonrisa estúpida - ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Sinceramente estaba mejor antes de verte – comenté sonriendo con desagrado

- ¡Ah! Que chica ruda – Goyle trato de adelantarse, pero Malfoy se lo impidió con el brazo que le quedaba libre

A pesar de que aquello ya se estaba convirtiendo en un asunto de dominio público, Draco parecía estar muy interesado en examinarme detenidamente con la mirada. Me sentía extrañamente desnuda, como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos… sentí miedo, y uno muy profundo, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

Casi sin darme cuenta las arrugas en mi frente se borraron, relajándome. Podía escuchar los murmullos del resto de los alumnos del gran comedor a espaldas del rubio, pero era como si no me importasen, y por lo visto a él tampoco; otro tanto sucedió con Pansy y sus amigas quienes permanecían rodeando al grupo de chicos, haciendo burlas indiscriminadas sobre mi ropa y mi apariencia.

No podía negarlo, fue un momento cósmico de lo más extraño y lo peor de todo, es que estaba disfrutándolo. Me mordí el labio justo cuando la expresión de Malfoy comenzaba a relajarse, escuché la voz de Ron al fondo y el hechizo se rompió.

-Deja en paz a mi hermana – dijo en un tono de voz tan frío que podría haber congelado la estancia entera

- ¿Quién me lo pide? – preguntó Malfoy volviéndose para mirarlo

Sin liberarme, el rubio se giro en su lugar, por lo que me vi obligada a girar con él. La densa columna de amigotes que lo rodeaban, se rompió y pude ver el rostro sonrosado de Ron acompañado de Harry y Hermione. Ambos permanecían alerta, sin aun sacar a relucir sus varitas.

- Eso no hace falta que te lo diga, ahora… suelta a mi hermana o esto se pondrá feo

- Por favor Weasley, nadie está haciendo nada malo. Y a pesar de que aun la sujeto, ella no parece estar desagradada

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

- No hay necesidad de que esto pase a mayores, así que por favor Malfoy, libera a nuestra amiga – dijo Hermione con un tono sutil

Le lancé una breve mirada a Harry y otra a mi hermano, ambos parecían dispuestos a pelear al menor atisbo de una oportunidad. Me sentí realmente mal, no me gustaba (o mejor dicho, no me gusta) ser el centro de atención de nada que implicase violencia; hice un ademán por liberarme nuevamente, pero solo logré que él apretase más su mano en torno a mi muñeca. Pansy rió atravesándose en el área libre que separaba a ambos "bandos".

- ¡Oh vamos Weasley! No estamos haciendo nada malo, de hecho, Draco solo quería hablar con tu hermanita. ¿No es cierto chicos?

A su alrededor, el resto rió al tiempo que asentían; Ron resopló indignado y se acerco a la chica, a quien quito del camino con un breve empujón. Ella trato de hacer una escena, pero Goyle la acalló sujetándola del hombro y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza.

- Esta es tú última oportunidad, Malfoy. Te lo pido por las buenas, como premio anual que soy. No tiene porque ser un problema, solo déjala en paz

- No – respondió él secamente – y la verdad es que no reconozco tu autoridad como premio anual. Sinceramente, creo que compraste el puesto, de lo contrario, jamás habrías llegado allí

Harry rió con sarcasmo, y Hermione se envaró, como si algo muy malo estuviese a punto de suceder.

- ¡Vamos! No todos aquí somos como tú, que requiere de una maquinaria compleja comandada por su "papito" para llegar a ser alguien en la vida – dije por fin después de todo aquel rato

- ¿Qué acabas de decir Weasley? – los ojos de Malfoy viajaron hacía mi con decisión y de nuevo, pareció el chico al que todos estábamos adaptados

-Ya me escuchaste, serpiente

- Ya veo que tu hermanito no es capaz de defenderse solo – se burló él ahora mirando a Ron quién permanecía allí plantado con las orejas encendidas y los puños fuertemente apretados

Sin darnos cuenta, éramos el centro de atención, ya nadie comía, y tampoco se preocupaban por la campana que había sonado hacía unos 5 minutos. El ambiente era tenso, y podría jurar que se escuchaba el zumbido de las moscas y los pasos de los elfos en las cocinas.

- Te equivocas Malfoy – comenzó Ron sacando su varita del bolsillo interno de su túnica con rapidez

- ¡NO RON! – Hermione se adelanto un par de pasos y sostuvo la mano de mi hermano con la suya – Perderás tu placa

En el bando donde yo me encontraba, había cinco varitas apuntándolos con deseos de acribillarlos a hechizos.

- No me importa Hermione – hizo una pausa tomando aire – pero le daré una lección a este desgraciado

- ¿Escucharon eso? – Dijo de nuevo Draco riendo y dirigiéndose a Crabbe y Goile, los cuales comenzaron a carcajearse como un par de hienas. El resto los imito – Weasley, ese ha sido el mejor chiste que he escuchado en toda la semana

- ¡Oh Malfoy! Eres tan inmaduro – intervino Hermione con los puños apretados

-¡Cállate Sangre Sucia! No eres digna ni tan siquiera de un insulto – dijo Malfoy con una mueca de asco en su pálido rostro

Hice una mueca en dirección a Hermione, pero ella no estaba mirándome, más bien parecía estar furiosa. Como si las palabras de la serpiente la hubiesen herido más de lo que podía expresarse; parpadee dándome cuenta de que había apretado el puño, y un segundo después lo había estrellado en la nariz del Slythering.

El comedor contuvo la respiración y observo con los ojos abiertos de par en par como mi cuñada le daba un golpe seco a Malfoy en la nariz y se la partía sin mucho esfuerzo; todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta: Hermione estrello su puño en la nariz de Draco, él se doblo de dolor y en la acción me libero. Sin embargo, las cinco varitas que habían estado aguardando a ser usadas, salieron a relucir y lo próximo que supe fue que había sido cegada por una luz azul incandescente, un hechizo paralizante.

Harry ni tan siquiera llegó a hablar, en vez de eso se ocupo de sujetar el cuerpo inerte de mi amiga antes de que este llegase al suelo. Me adelante a la carrera y la estreche entre mis brazos, estaba helada y tenía los ojos en blanco; saqué mi varita del bolsillo de mí túnica y revertí el hechizo.

- ¿Hermione? – Pregunté asustada - ¿estás bien?

- Si, pero… - ella se sentó el suelo de un golpe y miro a su alrededor. El comedor era todo un alboroto - ¿Qué he hecho? Ginny, esto está muy mal

Se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar, yo la acune entre mis brazos sin saber exactamente que decirle.

- Tranquila Herm, no es tan malo

Me miró con los ojos de par en par como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese lo peor que se me pudiese ocurrir.

- Perderé mi placa de premio anual, Ginny – chillo ella poniéndose de pie torpemente

Asentí, eso era algo en lo que no había pensado. Ahora si sentía que debía hacer algo… ¡era mi mejor amiga y la novia de mi hermano! No podía permitir que le sucediera nada como aquello. Envié un vistazo en dirección a Malfoy: continuaba sentado en el suelo con la cara bañada en sangre, aunque justo en ese instante, sus amigotes se acercaron y lo tomaron de los brazos para levantarlo y llevarlo de camino a la enfermería.

Mientras tanta, Ron y Harry seguían luchando con las chicas (que ironía).

- No si yo puedo evitarlo – dije siguiendo al trío fuera del comedor

En silencio, los seguí y aguarde hasta que se detuvieron, por orden del rubio, en una de las esquinas del pasillo. Crabbe trataba en vano de revisarle la nariz fracturada; observe a Draco llorar a lágrima viva por el dolor, y eso me hizo sentir… realmente mal.

- No te preocupes, traeré a la enfermera – dijo Goyle saliendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad, seguido de su compinche

Viendo esto, aproveche la oportunidad y me acerqué hasta él. Para mi completa sorpresa, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.

- ¿Te hizo mucho daño? – inquirí con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿Te parece poco que me fracturase la nariz? – soltó el con voz pastosa y lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, lavando en su recorrido parte de la sangre – esa mujer está loca

- La llamaste sangre sucia, en todo caso el abusador eres tú – puntualice con decisión – ahora, necesito un favor tuyo

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como si lo hubiese insultado, y en esta ocasión se envaró poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Crees que yo te haré un favor a ti? – levanté la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Me superaba por al menos diez o doce centímetros en altura – estas soñando… Weasley

- No veo por qué no lo harías, después de todo tú iniciaste todo esto y el resto del comedor lo sabe

- ¿Estas chantajeándome? – rió por lo bajo – lo lamento Weasley, pero no es tu estilo

- No me importa lo que pienses, el hecho es que si la enfermera pregunta que sucedió, es mejor que te culpes o esto se pondrá realmente feo

- Tú no puedes amenazarme niña tonta

Puse los ojos en blanco y alargue la mano en dirección a su rostro, él me observó asustado pero no hizo nada por detenerme, en vez de eso se acercó más a la pared. Yo tomé su nariz fracturada y la moví con brusquedad haciéndolo proferir un grito de dolor, luego con la misma velocidad, lo apunté con la varita.

- _Reparo_ – dije tranquilamente

Se escuchó un leve crujido y al segundo siguiente, su nariz estaba perfectamente de nuevo. Me miro con los ojos como plato sin dejar de respirar entrecortadamente. Yo por mi parte, limpie mi mano contra la parte interna del bolsillo de mi túnica.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas, Weasley?

Su tono fue pausado, casi temeroso, pero al mismo tiempo calmado. Yo le sonreí sin saber que me sucedía.

- No lo sé, solo me parecía que lo necesitabas – respondí

En ese momento, la enfermera apareció por el pasillo seguida de las dos serpientes que completaban el trío; al mismo tiempo Harry, Ron, Hermione y el resto de las mujeres de Slythering llegaron por el otro lado.

Nos hicimos los desentendidos, pero de alguna manera había que explicar como la nariz de Draco había vuelto a su lugar.

- Señor Malfoy, mire nada más la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido. Venga, lo llevare a la enfermería para atenderlo – Madame Pomfrey lucía nerviosa

- Eso no hará falta Madame, ya he reparado mi fractura. Y creo que fue más sencillo de lo que pensé

En ese instante, alguien paso por mi lado propinándome un empujón que casi me manda de bruces al piso. Por suerte, Ron me sujetó.

- ¡DRACO! – Pansy se acercó a él y lo abrazo por el cuello al tiempo que le estampaba un beso en la frente – ¡Oh mi vida! ¿Estás bien?

- Cálmate, estoy bien

Apreté los labios sintiendo una leve sensación de molestia… mujer fastidiosa. Harry, Ron y Hermione se mantenían al borde de la situación, pero apenas la enfermera se dio la vuelta y se llevó a Draco, sintieron que debían decir ó hacer algo. Comenzaron a hablar y Pansy pensaba responderles, cuando levanté la mano indicándoles que se callasen.

De inmediato saque la varita y apunté a la Slythering quien se quedó de piedra debido a mi rapidez.

- _Obliviate _– dije en voz baja

Después de repetir el hechizo en dirección al resto de las serpientes, me gire en dirección a los chicos y dije.

- Bien, es mejor que circulemos porque aquí ya no hay nada que observar


	5. Sintiendo Diferente

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF JK ROWLING**

* * *

**CAP. 5**

**SINTIENDO DIFERENTE**

Hermione parecía más asombrada que de costumbre, era como si hubiese visto al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Era demasiado obvio que no tenía que explicarle, que no perdería su placa de premio anual, pero ella parecía no haberse fijado… ¡no! En realidad estaba en un estado de estupefacción que superaba la realidad.

Tardo cerca de medio día en percatarse de lo que había logrado, por lo que su abrazo de agradecimiento llegó justo después de almorzar; en respuesta al gesto, le sonreí mientras me preguntaba qué pensaría Ron.

No tarde mucho en saberlo, porque al segundo siguiente, él vino hasta mí y me plantó un beso en la mejilla. Lo observe confundida, pero él sonrió mientras Luna y Jessica se me acercaban, para salir de camino a clases de Herbología.

- ¿Y eso a que se debe? – Dije riendo y palpándome la mejilla

- A que eres la mejor hermana del mundo y eso debe agradecerte – rió y un momento después se puso serio – pero no te acostumbres a que te lo diga, eres la menor, deberías decírmelo a mí

Luna y Jessica se detuvieron a mi lado y saludaron alegremente a Ron, mientras Harry también nos alcanzaba. Allí, justo en ese momento, fue la primera vez que el moreno vio a mi amiga _muggle; _pero con eso bastó y fue tan obvio, que las mejillas de ella se encendieron hasta tornarse color carmín.

Puse los ojos en blanco y reí, entre tanto Luna se acomodaba su collar hecho de corchos.

- Harry, ella es Jessica. Va en mi curso – hice un ademan de uno a otro y me desentendí

- Hola – dijo mi amiga tímidamente – bonitos guantes

Harry se observó las manos como un tonto y luego sonrió. A su lado Ron levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Entre tanto, Hermione se unió al numeroso grupo con intenciones de salir de camino a clases.

- Gracias, son de piel de dragón, me los regalaron hace un tiempo

- Me han dicho que son los mejores para cuando hace frío – comentó ella

Sin siquiera darnos cuenta de cuando, los chicos comenzaron a caminar mientras continuaba hablando, y entre una cosa y otra… Jessica llegó de primera al salón. Luna y yo tardamos solo un par de minutos más, y para cuando finalmente nos sentamos en los mesones del invernadero número dos, ya Jessica había recorrido la galaxia entera soñando.

Reí e hice bromas sobre su estado, pero lo que más me horrorizo, fue percatarme de que aun cuando la aplastante verdad de que Harry ya nunca fijaría en mí, cayó sobre mis hombros… no me importó en lo más mínimo. Ya no pasaba trece o catorce horas de mi día pensando en él, ni nada por el estilo; ahora me daba cuenta de la cantidad de chicos que había en Hogwarts y por increíble que parezca, en lo poco agraciados que me parecían casi todos.

No, ahora el que llenaba mis pensamientos, no era exactamente un chico de cabello negro, sino uno de cabello rubio platinado. Por desgracia, se me ocurrió sacar semejante conclusión en medio de la clase y no pude evitar dar un grito de espanto; por suerte la profesora Sprout estaba mostrando una planta en verdad horrorosa, por lo que tomo mi susto como parte de la clase.

- Si señorita Weasley, comprendo su temor. Es una planta horrenda, pero es excelente para tratar las quemaduras ocasionadas por dragones, y algunos tipos de duendecillos. Bien, ahora chicos, tomen todos sus palas…

- Ginny, ¿qué diantres te ocurre? – Jessica tiró de la manga de mi túnica y ahogo la voz de la profesora

- Nada, es solo que la planta era espantosa, ¿viste las raíces?

Tanto Luna como ella me enviaron una mirada de extrañeza, pero ninguna dijo nada, me supuse que se lo habían creído. Pero es que… ¿Cómo podía explicarle a cualquiera que me gustaba un Malfoy? Ó más específicamente: Draco Malfoy.

¡Ah no! Ron me mataría, ¿de Harry a Draco? Pero ¿qué me está pasando? Esto no es normal

- SEÑORITA WEASLEY – escuche a la profesora gritar casi en mi oído. Di un salto en mi puesto y me volví - ¿qué ocurre con usted? Ahora tendrá que ir a darse un baño

Baje la mirada aturdida, solo para percatarme de que una de las raíces que Luna cortaba, había liberado un almizcle extraño de color arena, con olor a cebollas podridas. Y que para colmo de males casi todo había ido a parar a mi túnica. Bufe indignada por mi falta de atención, y el resto de los chicos en el invernadero me miraron como si fuese, alguna especie de bicho raro. Entre tanto, Luna se mordió el labio inferior.

- Lo lamento - dijo mientras yo salía casi a la carrera de la clase y me perdía por los verdes terrenos que rodeaban el castillo

Tal vez faltaría a las clases de la tarde, no tenía deseos de concentrarme en nada más que no fuese mi extraño problema "romántico". Caminé a trompicones por un largo trecho, hasta que me deje caer junto a uno de los árboles que rodeaban el límite con el bosque prohibido: ¿En qué mundo yo podría enamorarme de Malfoy? Esto era estúpido y sin sentido.

Me llevé una mano a la frente, me sentía mareada y además apestaba a algo entre cebollas muy podridas y mal aliento; Desee poder pedirle a Hermione que me ayudase a llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, pero ella estaba sumida en alguna de sus clases, eso sin mencionar todas las sospechas que algo como eso, despertaría en mi hermano.

- ¿Weasley? – Escuché decir a una voz fría - ¿eres tú?

Me volví nerviosa, encontrándome con mi más reciente pesadilla. Apreté los dientes. No respondí, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible, pero él rodeo el árbol y quedó detenido ante mí. Levanté la mirada y parpadee cuando la sombra del rubio me cubrió por completo.

- ¿Qué quieres? No estoy atravesada en tú camino, y tampoco te he molestado

- No, no lo has hecho, pero estas aquí tirada, así que pensé en preguntar qué ocurría

Me quedé de una pieza, sin saber que decir; entre tanto mi corazón dio un vuelco… era simplemente tétrico considerar a Draco como algo más que una molestia. Pero acababa de percatarme de algo: No necesariamente era amor, tal vez era un encaprichamiento de lo más insustancial.

Pensando en ello, me puse de pie como si fuese un resorte y me giré para regresar a la sala común, no pensaba seguir hablándole, justo cuando él me sujetó del brazo.

- Debo irme – die con sinceridad – por favor, no te estaba haciendo nada molestoso, solo estaba sentada aquí

- Weasley, ¿sabes? Acabo de darme cuenta de algo: no sé tu nombre

- Se que no lo sabes – respondí con un suspiro

- Si, ese Ginny… ¿a qué nombre corresponde?

- Lo lamento, pero no te lo diré – tiré de mi brazo en un intento de liberarme, pero él me retuvo con tranquilidad y suavidad

- Bien, es justo. No he sido muy exigente contigo, pero no importa, ya averiguaré cómo te llamas

Me soltó y yo me alejé dando grandes zancadas, de su lado. Cuando supe que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de él, me giré y le envié una mirada de recelo profunda; él permanecía con sus fríos ojos fijos en mí, como si supiera exactamente que había en mi cabeza. Me sentí desnuda una vez más.

- Buena suerte con eso

Y sin decir nada más, salí de regreso a la sala común, deseando que se abriese un gran hoyo en las mazmorras del castillo y la sala común de Slythering desapareciera.


	6. Relax

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF JK ROWLING**

Antes de permitirles leer el capitulo, quiero agradecer a **Snaluck **y a** Misha **por su recontra largo rr, en el que exponia una critica constructiva!. Adicionalmente, gracias a **FiorellaWeasley **por haberme añadido a sus autores favoritos. Son muy importantes para mis sus criticas, y comentarios porque me ayudan a mejorar. Continuen leyendo y que lo disfruten.

* * *

**CAP. 6**

**RELAX**

Pase el resto del día escondida del mundo: no asistí a ninguna de las clases de la tarde y me pase por la enfermería con el pretexto de que me sentía un poco mareada, por supuesto que Madame Pomfrey insistió en que me quedase en la enfermería, y yo no me negué. Deje que mi cuerpo se hundiera entre las sabanas blancas de la camilla, y me deje mi mente vagar libre: primero pensé en Hermione y Ron, me encantaba que fuesen pareja, eran tal para cual. Mi hermano completamente loco, y ella exageradamente bien plantada.

Le sonreí al techo pensando de ellos, luego varié y llegué al primer recuerdo palpable que tuve de Harry: un chico demasiado pequeño y desaliñado, como para poder gustarme; era horroroso, pero igual llamo mi atención… aunque él no acababa de fijarse en mí. De hecho, ahora que Jessica había aparecido, dudaba que quedase algo de cariño para, la hermana menor de Ron.

Arrugué la nariz desagradada, no tenía ninguna otra alternativa salvo aceptarlo. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con Luna mirándome con sus ojos de loca, me sorprendí así que ahogué un grito; ella rió por lo bajo y acarició mi frente.

- Luna, ¿desde hace cuanto estas allí?

- Solo cinco minutos, la verdad no quería dañar tus ensoñaciones – la observe sacar algo de su bolso con la mano que tenía libre – la profesora Sproud me pidió que te entregase esto

Me acercó un frasco de vidrio con tapa que contenía una sustancia de color rosa pálido. Lo tomé extrañada.

- ¿Qué se supone que sea? ¿Mi tarea?

- No, dijo que la próxima vez que vuelvas a ducharte te lo untases en las partes del cuerpo donde te cayo el almizcle, así evitaras irritaciones

Asentí y la coloqué a un lado de mi cadera, un segundo después le sonreí a Luna. Ella me agradaba mucho, pero no era la persona más indicada para hablarle sobre problemas sentimentales.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya – dije poniéndome de pie – quiero ponerme al día con todo lo que dejé de hacer hoy

Mi amiga se asomó a través de las cortinas blancas que separaban una cama de la de al lado, y rió en voz baja.

- En ese caso, es nuestra oportunidad de salir inadvertidamente

Asentí, tome el frasco de vidrio, y salí tras de ella tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Un débil rayo de luz se filtró a través de las cortinas de la habitación, dándome de lleno en la cara, por lo que con un gruñido abrí los ojos y comprobé que apenas estaba amaneciendo.

¡Genial! Ahora lejos de quedarme dormida, me despierto horas antes de las siete. Con desgano me puse de pie y me dispuse, a entrar al cuarto de baño del que salí unos diez minutos más tarde, perfectamente acicalada; No sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que había soñado algo interesante la noche anterior, sin embargo no lograba recordar de que se trataba.

No le di mayor importancia y tome mi bolso para bajar a la sala; Pasaron al menos dos horas más antes de que algún otro ocupante de la torre, se dignara a aparecer.

Como era de esperarse, el primero en aparecer era Harry, quien para mí extrañeza se notaba bastante cansado e inclusive un poco irritado

- Hola Harry – dije cuando se hubo sentado a mi lado en el sofá frente a la chimenea

- Hola Ginny, ¿Cómo amaneces?

- Bien, aunque tú no puedes decir lo mismo, te ves cansado

- Lo estoy, pase toda la noche terminando un mapa de la luna. Tenía que colocar los cráteres, y trazar todas sus llanuras

- ¡Ah! Eso suena aburrido

- No te imaginas cuanto. Oye, ¿Dónde te metiste ayer? No te vi en toda la tarde

Asentí imaginando la mejor respuesta, quería darle una explicación sensata sin tener que entrar en muchos detalles; abrí la boca para comenzar a hablar, justo cuando fui salvada por la campana: Ron y Hermione llegaban hasta nosotros.

Ambos traían cara de felicidad y ensoñación; tratando de que ninguno de los dos se percatase de mí movimiento, le di un leve codazo a Harry en las costillas. Él parpadeo extrañado, pero al menos se le ocurrió girar la cabeza en dirección a ellos, al verlo, Hermione se le acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Por toda respuesta, el moreno sonrió, levantó la cabeza y le beso la mejilla. Suspire sintiendo sana envidia, pero al mismo tiempo no pude evitar imaginarme que se sentiría darle los buenos días a Malfoy de aquella manera; volví a morderme el labio deseando desaparecer.

- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Les damos la noticia? – Ron sujeto la mano de su novia con delicadeza

- ¡Claro! Quiero que ellos lo sepan antes que nuestros padres – dijo ella alegremente

- ¡Ya terminen de decirlo! – dijimos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo

- De la sensación de que hay gato encerrado – apunte yo riendo levemente

- ¿Gato encerrado? – Hermione arrugo la nariz extrañada

- Bueno… no quería decirlo, pero suena como si fueses a anunciar que estás embarazada ó algo así

- No, en absoluto. Creo que es algo mucho mejor que eso

Ron negó con un movimiento de la cabeza y tiró del brazo de la morena, para acercarla a su cuerpo. Luego la abrazó por la cintura y sonrió… era increíble verlos, parecían una pareja con años de matrimonio.

- Hermione y yo hemos decidido casarnos apenas terminemos el colegio – dijo Ron rebosante de alegría

Sorprendidos, Harry y yo nos lanzamos una mirada breve, la noticia nos había tomado fuera de base y la verdad es que no sabíamos que decir. Más propiamente, estábamos alegres por ellos, pero no teníamos ni idea de que comentar, salvo por las palabras más comunes: ¡felicidades!

- ¡Esto es… genial! – Sonreí poniéndome de pie – felicidades

- Si, felicidades a ambos, estoy seguro de que serán muy felices – comentó Harry alegremente

Hermione rió cuando Ron le beso la mejilla. Ella a su vez alargó los brazos, y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

- Y queremos que tú Ginny – comentó acercándose a mi – seas la madrina

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – exclame contenta

- ¿Para qué te mentiríamos? Niña tonta – Ron me sacó la lengua divertido

- ¡Esperen! – Dijo a su vez Harry poniéndose de pie de un salto - ¿Dirás lo que creo que dirás?

- Exactamente, Harry queremos que tú seas el padrino

Harry se echó a reír y un segundo después levantó a Hermione en sus brazos, ella chillo pero se obligó a callar debido a que, casi todo el mundo continuaba durmiendo.

- ¡Gracias! Son los mejores

Riendo, decidí que ya era momento de bajar a desayunar, por lo que todos me siguieron fuera de la sala común. Al entrar al comedor me di cuenta, de que Malfoy se encontraba sentado con la idiota de su novia Pansy al menos de esta manera no fastidiaría nuestra felicidad. El desayuno transcurrió tranquil, y unos cinco minutos, después de que termináramos de comer, me despedí de los chicos pues tenía clase de _Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas_.

Apuré el paso para tener la oportunidad, de hablar unos minutos con Hagrid. Por lo que no tarde mucho en encontrarme de pie, en medio del vasto campo de pasto que rodeaba el colegio; me sentía feliz y no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero como nada es eterno, apareció nuevamente Malfoy frente a mí. En esta ocasión iba solo por lo que me fue un tanto más sencillo tratar de sortearlo (aunque realmente no quería hacerlo); no obstante el muy idiota fue capaz de apresarme por el brazo nuevamente por lo que me vi obligada a detenerme y sostenerle la mirada. Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte con molestia

- Solamente deseaba intercambiar algunas palabras contigo

- ¿Cuáles? ¿Hola y adiós?

- No, la verdad es que si por mi fuese, no te diría adiós, solo hola

Me quedé muda, y abrí los ojos de par en par. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Draco Malfoy había dicho lo que creía haber escuchado? Me sentí estúpida de nuevo, si aquello era una treta para hacerme quedar mal, de seguro iba a lograrlo… porque acababa de confirmar mis peores sospechas: en verdad estaba comenzando a gustarme MUCHO, Malfoy.

- ¿De qué hablas? – lo observé mientras deslizaba sus manos en dirección a mis hombros y allí las dejaba

- Creí que era muy obvio que me caes bien – respondió él con naturalidad – no he tratado de ocultarte nada últimamente

Reí nerviosa, sin saber exactamente que responder. Era la segunda vez en el día que me agarraban fuera de base… ¡que desagradable!

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Es decir, se que detestas a mi familia por ser "inferiores" pero no es motivo, para que lo tomes conmigo. Podrías por favor, sentir piedad por una sola vez en tu vida, y dejarme tranquila

- No te comprendo – él parpadeó claramente confundido – no estoy inventando nada de lo que te digo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy siendo sincero, Virginia

Lo observé directo a los ojos, y el frío que siempre los empañaba parecía haberse derretido por completo; aunque ni había acertado en adivinar mí nombre.

- Mi nombre no es Virginia, Malfoy

- ¡Vaya! mi error en ese caso, ¿me harías el honor de decírmelo?

- No te incumbe – murmure regresando a mis cávales

Malfoy retiro sus manos de mis hombros y rió al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada furtiva en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid, supuse que se estaba asegurando de que el inmenso guardabosques, no nos estuviese vigilando. Pero sinceramente a mí no me importaba que nos hubiese visto, porque los segundos que pasaba con el rubio, me parecían tan importantes como los que gastaba con Ron, Hermione y Harry estudiando en la biblioteca… inclusive eran más importantes que los que el tiempo empleado con Luna y Jessica.

Sentí deseos de abrazarlo, aun sabiendo que era una estupidez del tamaño del castillo. Al mismo tiempo, sentí la mano derecha de Draco elevarse y colocar tras de mi oreja, un mechón de mi rojo cabello. Me estremecí, mientras una brisa helada nos envolvía.

- Me gusta tu actitud Weasley. Pero no te preocupes, averiguare cuál es tu nombre… ya lo veras – hizo una leve reverencia en mi dirección con un simple movimiento de cabeza – que tengas un hermoso día, pelirroja


	7. Misterio a la orden

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF JK ROWLING**

* * *

Quiero agradecer a **María J.** por añadirme a las alertas, a **the darkness princess **por añadirme a sus favoritos y por su comentario, igualmente a **muminSarita** gracias por tu comentario.

Ahora, antes de comenzar con el ff, siento que hay ciertos puntos que debo explicar, para que ustedes comprendan mejor mí base de la historia:

**a.-**La historia es un romance entre uno de los _"malos" _más jóvenes, y una de las_ "buenas"_ más jovenes, de modos que es poco probable que el malo llegué de la noche a la mañana y le diga: _Te amo, ¿te gustaría ser algo más que mi amiga?_ Y le entregué un ramo de flores. Draco, como siempre se ha visto en el libro, es un personaje de pocas palabras agradables, para aquellos que no sean de su misma casa. Y la verdad es que dudo, que inclusive a los de su misma casa les diga cosas agradables. Necesita tiempo para adaptarse, saber que siente y dilucidar si quiere o no cambiar

**b.-**Sé que a la mayoría no les gusta, pero es mi manera de escribir: cincuenta por ciento narración, cincuenta por ciento dialogo. No puedo evitarlo, así escribo; me gusta todo muy bien descrito y bueno… a veces me gusta mostrar que es lo que ve la menor de los Weasley, o en su defecto que le llama la atención de Draco –aunque a mí me gustaría todo de él –

**c.-**Ginny es uno de los personajes buenos (fuera del Ron, Harry y Hermione y todos los demás) que tiene peso en la historia original, por lo que es normal que el resto la defienda, no los odien por ello. Piensen en que si ustedes estuviesen en una situación así, de seguro alguien que los quiere, los defendería.

**d.-**Disculpen si cometo algún error al escribir el nombre de alguna de las casas de Hogwarts, o en su defecto, utilizo un hechizo por otro.

**e.-**La historia se desarrolla lentamente, por el hecho de que Draco tiene su lucha interna, y Ginny también. No puedo acelerar ese proceso, ya que eso haría que la historia y el carácter de los personajes perdieran calidad. Soy pro – Harry Potter y adoro los personajes tal y como fueron creados: no me gusta cambiar caracteres de manera radical, porque imagínense a un Draco Malfoy sin decirle a Harry nunca: _"Hola cabeza rajada…" _yo no podría soportarlo – y estoy segura de que Draco tampoco *risas*- ó un Draco diciendo _"Te amo"_ en la primera semana de romance... eso apesta! XD

Esto es todo lo que quería aclarar, por favor les pido **NO SE OFENDAN**, esta nota no implica que esté en desacuerdo con sus rr, **NO estoy ofendida** por las criticas geniales que me han dado y **tampoco estoy molesta** por todo lo que me han comentado. Sinceramente me hacía falta leer rr, pero lo que quiero lograr con esto, es que ustedes entiendan mejor mí punto de vista.

Pero puedo asegurarles completamente que a partir del capítulo diez, no verán más que romance (y acción). Gracias a todos por darse a la tarea de leer esto y además por comentarme los errores y fallos que presenta la historia. Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**CAP. 7**

**MISTERIO A LA ORDEN**

Sin decir nada más, Malfoy me libero y se fue caminando tranquilamente de vuelta al castillo, sin duda aquella conversación me había dejado extrañada y sorprendida, ¿qué se traía entre manos?

Recuperándome, me volví para continuar caminando por la explanada, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que Hagrid se hallaba a solo unos diez paso de mí, ¡Al verlo me lleve un susto de muerte!

- ¡Hagrid! Me asustaste

- Lo siento Ginny. No fue mi intención, es solo que me extrañó verte hablando con Malfoy – dijo él con una mirada de sorpresa

- ¡Ah! - le sonreí con verdadera simpatía, al menos alguien fuera de Ron, Hermione y Harry se preocupaba por mi – solo quería molestar, ya sabes cómo es Malfoy

Solo lo decía para que Hagrid no fuese a comentarles a los chicos en cuando pusieran un pie en sus terrenos; Malfoy era un malvado, pero un malvado muy interesante que por alguna extraña conjunción de planetas, ahora había decidido relajarse y hablar… hablarme a mí.

- Es mejor que te cuides de él Ginn – Hagrid se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cabaña, en donde solo dos ó tres alumnos se hacían presentes – sabes que no es de confianza. Recuerda que su padre es uno de los más fieles servidores del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

- Si Hagrid, ya lo sé… - dije tratando de no recordar la batalla en la que participe cuando estaba en mi 4º curso - ¿Qué nos tienes preparado para hoy?

- Hablaremos un poco de los hipogrifos, y de los pegasos

Mi ánimo subió notablemente luego de eso, al menos tendríamos una buena clase, lo que me ayudaría a distraer la mente.

Aquella tarde fue lluviosa, cosa que causo bastante extrañeza pues ya la temporada de lluvias había pasado hacía mucho tiempo; la repentina llovizna obligó a todos a adaptarse a solo dos opciones: la primera era sacar las capas, ó refugiarse dentro del castillo. Ya mis clases fuera habían terminado, así que en dichos momentos, caminaba con la mente llena de ideas a cerca de un complejo encantamiento que el profesor Fliwich nos había pedido que practicáramos.

Iba recorriendo el pasillo con una mano extendida la cual movía con una floritura muy complicada; iba tan distraída que no me di cuenta en qué momento Malfoy desemboco por uno de los pasillos cercanos - con su mirada centrada en las páginas de un libro de pociones - por lo que chocamos de frente y como resultado caí al suelo de bruces. Por suerte aquel día no llevaba falda, sino unos jeans muggles y una camiseta sin mangas bajo la túnica del colegio.

De inmediato un dolor penetrante me recorrió toda la espalda, haciéndome apretar los dientes. Apenas había tratado de levantarme cuando un par de brazos me tomaron fuertemente por los brazos y me pusieron de pie en un dos por tres

- Muchas gracias, eres muy amable… Malfoy – dije esto último con cierto desgano y como resultado, mi expresión se volvió más fría

- Por nada Weasley, pero debes fijarte por dónde vas – dijo él sin una pizca de odio en su voz, más bien parecía casual, como si tratara de ser agradable

Al percatarme de aquello, me mire los zapatos deportivos desgastados como una tonta. ¿Por qué a mí? Mi madre iba a detestarme si se enteraba de que me gustaba un Malfoy, y ni hablar de Ron, Percy (que estaba de a toque con todo en la casa), Billy, Charlie… mi padre.

¡Oh por Merlín! Esto que me está sucediendo tiene que ser un chiste, no puede ser de verdad. De seguro si me pellizcaba, me daría cuenta de que estaba soñando.

- Es que iba distraída – explique sin darme cuenta

Él se encogió de hombros con cara de asco y una sonrisa desdeñosa

- No hay problema, ahora debo irme. Adiós Ginebra – apuntó mientras continuaba su camino

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Me había llamado por mi nombre? Y por todos los cielos ¿Cómo lo había averiguado?

- ¿Malfoy? – lo llame

Pero con un último frufrú de su túnica el rubio desapareció por el pasillo; abrí los ojos como dos lunas y me mordí el labio: no podía ser, ¿Cómo diablos había averiguado mi nombre? Bueno… él era un premio anual, de modos que tenía acceso a ciertas informaciones que el resto no, tal vez era eso. Pero no podía ser, ¿Quién le había dicho?

Decidida a saber cómo era que había averiguado mi nombre, regrese por el pasillo siguiendo la trayectoria que él había descrito en su recorrido, tenía la cabeza tan llena de ideas que no me di cuenta, al cruzar la esquina, que él se había detenido en uno de los ventanales y había apoyado el libro que estaba leyendo sobre el quicio; al verlo así, tan solitario, algo dentro de mi sintió una estremecimiento que aun no he podido descifrar. Sin embargo de inmediato regrese a la realidad y me dije a mi misma _¿Qué diablos te ocurre Ginebra?, deja de pensar cosas tontas _

- Malfoy – lo llame de nuevo haciéndolo reaccionar

Con un respingo, volvió sus grises ojos hacía mi y una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en su rostro, blanco como la nieve.

- Sabía que no resistirías la curiosidad, Weasley

Levanté una ceja y me detuve ante él con los brazos cruzados, teniendo cuidado de mantener mi mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de mí varita. No quería problemas y tampoco quería causarlos, pero si me obligaban a usar la "fuerza bruta", no dudaría en hacerlo.

- ¿Curiosidad?

- Si – Malfoy suspiro – la curiosidad de saber cómo sé, que te llamas Ginebra

- No seas idiota – dije con las mejillas medianamente coloradas – vine porque quería preguntarte: ¿A qué se debía tanta amabilidad?

El rostro del chico, cambió de color ligeramente, pero como era muy propio de él, tomar las riendas de la situación… el sonrojo fue aplacado de inmediato.

- Bien, si tal vez he sido un poco más amable de lo que debería. Pero creo que no has hecho nada más que tropezarme, ¿no es así?

- Si, es cierto, pero en otro momento me habrías insultado

Con cara de sorpresa, este levanto las cejas y se me quedo mirando otro largo rato hasta que sin más comenzó a reír de forma descontrolada. Aquello me saco más de quicio inclusive, que el hecho de que siempre me dijera _"pobretona"._ Y allí finalmente tenía mi respuesta: estaba haciendo el tonto, y ¡de que manera! Era tan estúpido quedarme allí detenida, que casi me dieron ganas de largarme a llorar; sin embargo, mantuve mi dignidad intacta.

- ¿Qué diablos te ocurre Malfoy? – dije con los dientes apretados acercándome más a él

- Disculpa, es que, te ves muy bien cuando te molestas. Casi te pareces a tu amiga la sangre…

- Detente si no quieres morir – murmuré

Las risotadas se acabaron tan pronto dije aquello, pero continuó con una sonrisa chocante en su rostro. ¡Que no daría por borrársela de un solo golpe!

- Lo siento, siempre lo olvido. De ahora en adelante no diré nada más en contra de ella

Creo que mi cara de perplejidad arruinó el momento. Es que en verdad no esperaba aquello, es más ya comenzaba a sorprenderme el hecho de que pudiera mantener una conversación decente con alguien como él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

- No, es solo que nunca esperé, poder conversar tan tranquilamente contigo. En especial por el hecho de que eres un Slythering

Ante tal información el rubio se quedo un tanto sorprendido, por lo visto no esperaba que le dijera algo tan… ¿duro?, no sé ni cómo no me respondió de malas maneras.

- ¿Estás diciendo que soy un mal educado?

- No, simplemente que eres un Slythering – asegure divertida, descruzándome de brazos

- En ese caso, quizás debas saber que no todos en nuestra casa son basura

Draco cerró el libro que hacía mucho había dejado de leer y que aun se hallaba, apoyado en el quicio de piedra. Yo me relaje por completo.

- ¿A no? Pues a mí no me da esa impresión – me encogí de hombros - de hecho a ninguno de nosotros

-¿A quienes te refieres con _"nosotros"_? – preguntó con sus fríos ojos grises fijos en mi

- A todos mis amigos, el resto de la casa Gryffindor y las 2 casas restantes

- Ustedes juzgan sin saber, la verdad es que deberían de conocer a las personas primero – aseguro él con un tono de voz helado – estas con todo esto queriéndome decir que sería un absurdo, que un chico de mi casa se enamorase de una chica de la tuya

Volví a estar en guardia, no me gustaba nada su tono de voz, ya que me indicaba que de seguro se estaba comenzando a molestar.

- Es difícil conocerlos si ustedes lo único que hacen en insultarnos, cada vez que tienen oportunidad – dibuje un circulo con el pie sin darme cuenta – y por otro lado, a mí me parece imposible que algo así ocurra. Nuestras casas han mantenido malas relaciones por años, de modos que no es algo viable

- ¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil? Hay personas buenas y personas malas. En ocasiones algunas de las malas, solo están allí debido a circunstancias, no porque quieran

- No hago nada difícil, solo me muevo aceptando los estándares que establecen los que están a nuestro alrededor

Draco entrecerró los ojos y se me acercó, yo no pude retroceder. Me quedé allí plantada sin saber qué hacer.

- Pues los estándares están mal… puedes enamorarte de quien quieras, cuando quieras y en el momento que quieras. Nadie puede condicionarte

- No es así como funciona para mí, no entre los miembros de tú casa y la mía

Después de esto, nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio. Solo se escuchaban a lo lejos las risas y los murmullos de los alumnos en las adyacencias del patio. La lluvia aun no cesaba y cada uno de nosotros parecía concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Me disponía a volver a hablar cuando la tonta de Pansy apareció por el extremo opuesto del pasillo, traía una capa puesta sobre la túnica del colegio y su cabello, comúnmente rizado ahora iba totalmente lacio. Debo admitir que por un momento me pareció que le daba otro aire, pero desistí cuando la vi abrazando a Malfoy, estoy 100% segura de que nunca había sentido un revuelo tan grande en mi estomago, cosa que me hizo sentir peor que antes.

Allí estaba yo, la menor de los hermano pelirrojos detenida, en medio del pasillo en completo silencio frente a un par de Slythering abrazados; por unos segundos mi cerebro dijo _"vete de aquí Ginebra"_, pero luego otra parte del mismo asevero _"¡No! Quédate y ve que sucede"_. ¿Qué demonios quería ver? Creo que muy dentro de mí, tan solo quería desencantarme de la falsa y estrafalaria ilusión que me hacía el rubio. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Pansy con cara de asco se volvió hacía mí.

- ¡Vete de aquí pobretona! ¿Qué esperas? ¿La foto?

- No, en realidad lo que esperaba era verte – dije sin pensar ¿qué me estaba pasando?

- ¿Verme?, ¿para pedirme un autógrafo? – preguntó Pansy tratando de no lucir desconcertada

Draco a su vez arrugo la nariz y dio un paso a un lado, para separarse de ella. Mientras yo trataba de encontrar un insulto convincente.

- No, la verdad quería preguntarte: ¿Cómo alguien con tu garbo puede ser tan imbécil?

Definitivamente aquello no me lo esperaba ni yo misma. Puse los ojos en blanco, Draco se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reír y Pansy… bueno, ella simplemente se quedó allí plantada en medio del pasillo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión de furia tan grande, que me entraron deseos de reír.

En vez de eso, me di la vuelta y eché a correr antes de que me lanzara una maldición; Draco por su parte lucia mucho más feliz que antes, inclusive me dedico una media sonrisa antes de que me perdiese por el pasillo. Apenas había entrado por el cuadro de la sala común, cuando me desplome en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la mente en blanco.

_¿Qué fue todo eso Ginny? _, Estaba tan atribulada, que no me importó que alguien pudiese entrar en aquellos instantes por el cuadro, golpeándome la espalda. ¡Había tenido un momento de debilidad por Draco Malfoy! _¡Pero si me gusta Harry Potter! _murmuré en voz tan baja que fue casi un suspiro.

Lamento tener que admitir que fue en ese preciso momento, que me di cuenta de que: Harry jamás se fijaría en mí, ya no había absolutamente ninguna oportunidad; Ginebra Weasley acababa de subir al escalafón más alto de los idiotas de Hogwarts, al perder la cabeza por un Malfoy. No contuve más mis lágrimas, simplemente deje que corrieran salvajes por mis mejillas, el conflicto interno en el que me hallaba, hacía más difícil encontrar una solución sensata.

Continué sentada allí rememorando la conversación de hacía minutos atrás y comencé a darme cuenta de lo horroroso de la situación: Malfoy si gustaba de mí, es decir que debía de cuidarme de estar a solas con él y sobre todo de continuar sintiendo algo por él.

A estas alturas eso, me parecía completamente imposible.


	8. Solos tu, y yo y algunos más

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF JK ROWLING**

Muy bien, antes de comenzar, quiero decir que **NO ME OFENDI **por las críticas constructivas que me dejaron para el capitulo seis, se que a veces puedo sonar dura, pero en verdad no era mi intensión y quiero ante todo, pedirles **DISCULPAS**. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que no crean que lo hice porque no acepte lo que me decían, en realidad si lo hice, le he estado dando la vuelta a la historia en mi cabeza desde entonces.

Ahora, gracias a **Carola** por su rr y a **Sarita**. Actualizare de nuevo el día de hoy, ya que es probable que ni mañana, ni el miércoles, pueda.

Muchas gracias por leerme, y ahora… a disfrutar *risas*

* * *

**CAP. 8**

**SOLOS TU Y YO… Y ALGUNOS MÁS**

Después de ese día, todo cambió para mí: Decidí que tener novio no era algo que me interesara en lo más absoluto, al menos no por el momento. De modos que cada vez que veía a cualquier pareja en el patio del colegio – y eso incluía a Ron y Hermione - me ponía de mal humor y me preguntaba cómo era que podían tener algo sin sentirse hartos uno del otro, eso claro porque siempre pensaba que el resto de los estudiantes tenían la misma mala suerte que yo. Es decir, que estaban _mal enamorados._

Ya había pasado un mes de clases, y nunca había sentido tanta pena de estar en el colegio y en especial, de estar cerca de Harry; para completar mi mala suerte, Dumbledore explico una noche, que aquel año habría baile de navidad como despedida a los graduandos. Eran tiempos difíciles, ¿Para qué queríamos un baile de navidad?

Por otro lado ¿Por qué tenía que sucederme todo a mí?, creía que una buena chica. No sé por qué todas las desgracias se me venían encima; por otro lado, Malfoy se estaba comportando muy extraño, de hecho ahora no se molestaba siquiera en humillar Harry ó Ron, ni a Hermione. Y cada vez que pasaba por su lado ó viceversa, me regalaba una sonrisa, pero no era una de esas muecas de desprecio que acostumbraba a hacernos, sino una verdadera sonrisa, que en más de una ocasión hizo que mis mejillas se tornaran de un color carmín oscuro.

_No seas idiota Ginny _me decía continuamente cuando lo tenía cerca _Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que esas sonrisas son completamente falsas _Al mismo tiempo, mi amiga Jessica se empeñaba en asegurar que Malfoy estaba sintiendo algo por mí, a lo que yo siempre evitaba responder, para no ponerme en evidencia. Por lo general, yo optaba por guardar silencio, ó por hacerme la que no comprendía, a lo que ella se empeñaba en decir siempre lo mismo: _Pansy no es su novia Ginny, ¿has visto como la mira? ¡Simplemente la detesta! Yo en tú lugar, no sacaría conclusiones por adelantado. _

Menuda explicación, e igual ¿qué sabia ella? Si era una arrebata _amores de infancia,_ me enfurecía ver a Harry babearse por ella cada vez que la tenía cerca, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía odiarla, era mi amiga. Y una muy buena. ¿Cómo diantres había caído en un agujero tan profundo?

De cualquier forma, aunque el mundo de empeñara en demostrarme que Draco gustaba de mí, yo continuaba pensando que aquello era tan improbable como que Ron y Hermione dejaran de pelear para siempre. Las clases por otro lado, continuaban tan largas y difíciles como siempre, ya hasta comenzaba a preguntarme si sería capaz de superar los exámenes.

Tantas eran mis preocupaciones por estos que comencé a tener pequeños accesos de pánico; nunca les hice mucho caso, sabía que eran por todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, claro está que todo tiene un límite. El mío fue una tarde cuando al repasar por quinta vez una poción y no entender absolutamente nada, le arranque las hojas de forma tan salvaje al libro que Ron, Hermione y Neville tuvieron que sujetarme de los brazos, alejarme de la mesa y quitarme el libro de las manos.

- ¿Estás loca Ginebra? – exclamo Ron mientras retiraba el libro de la mesa y lo ponía lejos de mi alcance

- Ginny, por favor, cálmate – Neville me acariciaba el cabello mientras me mantenía fuertemente apretada contra su cuerpo

- QUIERO DESAPARECER – grité con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas mientras Hermione se me acercaba y me acariciaba el rostro húmedo

- Debes ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey – dijo ella con voz autoritaria – vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería

- ¿Quién eres para ordenarme algo? – exclame mientras forcejeaba para liberarme, ante esta respuesta Hermione se alejó de nosotros un par de pasos

- Tu amiga, por eso es que te lo digo – declaro con voz seria

Al escuchar esto me sentí como la peor bazofia del universo, ¿Qué más iba a hacer ó decir para empeorar la situación en la que estaba?: atacarlos con una maldición imperdonable quizás. Sí, eso era una muy buena idea.

Liberándome finalmente de los brazos de nuestro amigo, y sin darle tiempo a nadie de decirme nada, eche a correr fuera de la sala común sin rumbo definido; llevaba algunos metros de pasillo recorridos cuando un chico desemboco al fondo haciéndome frenar para evitar una colisión. ¡Genial! Draco Malfoy entra de nuevo en acción. No niego que trate de esquivarlo, no obstante muy en el fondo quería encontrármelo ¿o tal vez no?

- ¿Ginebra? – dijo extrañado al darse cuenta de que era yo

No quería hablarle, no podía ni debía hacerlo, por mí bien. Así que apuré el paso, pero él me tomó con fuerza por la cintura y me sujeto para que no escapase.

- ¡Suéltame! – exclame sin mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que notara la debilidad que en esos momentos me invadía

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó como si no hubiese dicho nada

Empuje contra su pecho en un esfuerzo inútil por liberarme, pero no logré nada… absolutamente nada. El olor de su perfume invadía mis sentidos, arrancando de mi mente los trozos de razonamiento que aun me quedaba; por último, apoye mi cabeza contra su pecho y continué llorando.

Sentí como me apretó contra sí, acariciándome el cabello. No me moví ni un centímetro.

- No me sucede nada – murmure con la voz quebrada

- Nadie llora si no le sucede _nada_

Reí con ironía aun sin mirarlo a la cara

- Como si te importase – dije totalmente desesperada

Había comenzado a hartarme de que Malfoy, me hiciera creer que era importante para él, y más aún porque sabía que nada de lo que me decía era verdad, ¡él no sentía nada! Su corazón no era más que un frío trozo de hielo.

- Claro que me importa – respondió él impasible, sin dar señales de molestia ó desagrado – si se trata de ti me importa

Ahora sí que había llegado muy lejos, ¿desde cuándo lo que me sucediera le importaba a ese estúpido? No podía creer que estaba tan metida en su trampa, que las palabras de Jessica comenzaban a tener sentido. Me sentí momentáneamente como si estuviese viviendo dentro del cuento _muggle_ de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_, solo que en vez de querer perseguir al conejo blanco, quería huir de él y de toda su basura.

- ¿Desde cuándo alguien como tú tiene corazón?

- No por el hecho de ser un Malfoy soy un insensible. En ocasiones solo doy esa impresión

- Malfoy, todos sabemos que eres lo peor – reí por lo bajo – lamento tener que decírtelo

Acaricie sin darme cuenta la corbata gris y verde de su uniforme, él a su vez disminuyo la distancia que había entre ambos. Yo tragué grueso.

- Hasta los malvados se enamoran – soltó con recelo

- Bueno… nadie puede negar lo tuyo con Pansy

Draco rió divertido al escucharme decir aquello, pero yo me moleste un poco, no comprendía que era tan gracioso.

- ¿Pansy mi novia?, aparte de ser bonita, eres creativa

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y sentí pavor. De nuevo estaba a punto de cruzar una línea divisoria, realmente peligrosa.

- Disculpa que crea algo que según tú, no es, pero ¿recuerdas en el pasillo hace semanas? Ella te abrazó y tú no se lo impediste

- Tal vez sea malvado, pero no soy grosero con las damas, ella me abrazó, ¿Qué esperabas? Que la empujase y le dijera: no me toques

- Nunca creí que pudieses no decirlo, aunque fuese mujer

Nos miramos por un largo rato, me sorprendía que nadie hubiese llegado aun, pero no había tomado en cuenta que eran más de las ocho de la noche. Fuera comenzaba a hacer frío, y los terrenos relucían bajo el blanco perlado de la luz de la luna.

De repente me di cuenta de que no había ningún motivo, por el cual Draco debiese de estar tan cerca de nuestra sala común; no tenía sentido.

- Podrías, por favor soltarme – dije con suavidad antes de aventurarme a preguntar porque estaba siempre en el lugar menos indicado del castillo

- ¿Quieres en verdad que te suelte?

- Si, me está comenzando a faltar el aire - bromee

- Sinceramente, me gustaría permanecer así, toda la noche

Me quedé muda y volví a sentir temor, si alguien nos veía, sería mi fin… nuestro fin, y el fin de la normalidad en la escuela.

- No es la mejor solución

- Déjame saber qué te sucede. Por favor

- ¿Desde cuándo me aprecias? – dije extrañada

- No te imaginas – respondió con tranquilidad

Iba a comenzar a indagar de nuevo en el asunto, cuando se escuchó el sonido de pasos por el pasillo; Draco me liberó pero me tomó de la mano, un temblor ligero me recorría el brazo, por lo que el rubio rió y apretó mis dedos con cariño.

Aguardamos en suspenso, aunque claro estaba que lo mejor hubiese sido correr, separarnos, irnos… cualquier cosa con tal de no ser descubiertos. Sin embargo, nos quedamos allí de pie como un par de bobos, sin saber qué hacer. Y fue justo en ese instante que mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad: Ron y Harry - los dos héroes de Hogwarts – aparecieron ante nuestras narices.

- Ginny – exclamo Ron sacando de inmediato su varita

- ¿Qué quieres Ron? – dije tratando de que no fuese a hacer ninguna locura

- ¿Qué quiero? – Ron abrió sus azules ojos lo más que pudo – Te diré que es lo que quiero: quiero que regreses a la sala común… y que te alejes de Malfoy en este preciso instante

- No estoy haciéndole daño, Weasley

Draco frunció el entrecejo y miro a mí hermano de mala manera; el gesto plasmado en su rostro, me hizo sentir pésimo.

- En ese caso, tendré que usar la fuerza bruta – respondió mi hermano arremangándose las mangas de su túnica

- No, Ron por favor – le pedí con un murmullo

- Ginn y yo solo estábamos hablando – dijo Draco por toda respuesta

El rostro de Ron se descompuso, al igual que el de Harry… ya me odiaban, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. No tenía control alguno sobre mis sentimientos, yo solo… yo solo estaba profundamente enamorada de Draco. Aunque eso significaba cargar con el odio y desagrado de los que me amaban.

- ¿Ginn? ¿Desde cuándo…? ¡Eres un maldito, Malfoy! Puedes meterte conmigo, pero jamás …

Hubo una tercera voz en la discusión y lo próximo que escuchamos fue un _Impedimenta_, al segundo siguiente, Draco cayó al suelo de bruces. Trate de arrodillarme a su lado, pero no lo logré, ya que al instante, tenía dos pares de brazos arrastrándome consigo. Forcejee inútilmente, mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Pero pasado unos minutos, todo: las palabras y los hechos, no fueron más que un perfume tenue en la helada noche.


	9. Expresandome

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF JK ROWLING**

Gracias a las siguientes personas por leerme: **VillaMaravilla**,** Lilialh**, y** The drakness princess**. Para todos aquellos que han estado esperando el momento más importante, les digo que se preparen porque en el prox. Capitulo lo tendrán, y a partir de allí, no me hago responsable por infartos debido a la actitud de Draco. Se cuidan. BYE

* * *

**CAP. 9**

**EXPRESANDOME**

Todo lo que quedaba de pasillo, lo pase tirando de mi brazo y preguntándole a Ron ¿por qué tenía que hacerme aquellas cosas? Pese a que mis quejas eran bastante sonoras, tanto él como Harry no se volvieron siquiera a mirarme, cosa que comenzaba a molestarme más de lo normal.

¡Por Merlín! Draco no quería hacerme daño… ¿o sí?; finalmente después de unos 5 minutos llegamos de nuevo a la sala común, que para esa hora ya estaba bastante desierta, y fue justo en ese momento, cuando me percate de que quien había enviado a Draco al suelo, había sido Neville. Hermione permanecía sentada en el sofá con cara de preocupación, y cuando llegamos se puso de pie de un salto y camino hasta mí.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo con tono suave

No esperé mucho más, sino que me lancé hasta sus brazos abiertos y hundí mi rostro en su pecho; estaba literalmente desesperada… no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo encarar a Ron y decirle la verdad. Sobre todo porque si luego la personalidad dulce de Draco, resultaba ser una máscara, no habría nadie que pudiese recoger nada de lo que dijese.

- Necesito hablar contigo, en privado – dije sin despegarme de ella

La sentí acariciarme el cabello, justo cuando Ron llegó hasta nosotras y me tomó por los hombros para obligarme a enfrentarlo. Pude ver la molestia que lo invadía en aquellos momentos, además de un claro sentimiento de rechazo.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Malfoy? – dijo con voz amenazante

- ¿Con Malfoy? – Hermione sonó sorprendida - ¡Oh no! ¿Te hizo daño, cariño? Porque de ser así, lo buscaré personalmente y acabaré con él

- Draco no me hizo daño – mi voz se quebró al final de la oración

- ¿Draco? – Harry se mostró estupefacto - ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre de pila?

- No te incumbe

Mi tono fue amargo, como si de repente tuviese muchos deseos de golpear a Harry. Él sin embargo no se dio por enterado.

- No creo que esa sea la mejor respuesta a su pregunta, Ginebra – Ron apretó los dientes

- No le incumbe nada de lo que yo haga ó deje de hacer – exclame apuntando al moreno – he estado casi cinco años sintiendo algo por ti, y tu… tu solo puedes ignorarme, ahora no me vengas con sentimentalismos absurdos, porque no pienso aceptarlo

Harry se me quedó mirando con los ojos de par en par, otro tanto hizo Neville, quien luego con un vago "buenas noches" se perdió escaleras arriba.

- ¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿Tan solo tratas de llamar la atención de Harry?

Puse los ojos en blanco, Ron podía ser tan estúpido a veces

- No Ron, no se trata de eso. Es simplemente que: tal vez Draco no sea tan malo como creemos. Puede que haya cambiado

- ¿Cambiado?

Bufe, los tres lo había dicho a coro y había sonado peor de lo que era. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo tal vez tuviesen razón: Lucius Malfoy era un mortifago, y de los buenos. Su hijo, indudablemente iba por el mismo camino. En conclusión: Si tienes tres dedos de frente, te alejaras de Draco Malfoy aunque lo adores.

- Es todo lo que diré – me crucé de brazos

- Bien – Ron sonrió – que bueno que sea lo único que dirás, porque esto será lo único que yo le diré a mamá

Abrí los ojos aterrada, si mi hermano hacía aquello, estaría muerta… total y completamente muerta.

- No puedes hacerlo, no lo harás… mamá se pondrá como loca

- ¡Oh! – la expresión de Ron se relajo levemente. Sabía que eso no era bueno, siempre que lo hacía en casa era porque estaba demasiado furioso como para mostrarse más tenso – creo en ese caso que es muy buena idea que todos seamos amigos de Malfoy, ¿no es así chicos?

Hermione y Harry hasta aquel momento habían permanecido en segundo plano

- Ron – dijo Harry acercándose a mi hermano - ¿No crees que estás exagerando?, deberías de darle una oportunidad a tu hermana

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry ni tan siquiera me miro

- ¿Oportunidad? – Los ojos de mi hermano se abrieron de par en par, parecía que ahora deseaba asesinar a Harry - ¡Ah! Como siempre, San Potter dando su opinión donde nadie lo llama

- Ron, es tú mejor amigo, no lo trates así – intervino Hermione molesta mientras Harry se preparaba para responder – Sabes bien que no lo decimos por mal, es solo que ya Ginny tiene dieciséis años, no puedes seguir protegiéndola como cuando tenía tres

- No, no tiene tres, pero no permitiré que se enrede en algo que no puede manejar

- Puedo manejar todo lo que se me ponga en el camino– me queje – y pídele disculpas a Harry

- Creo que tu eres quien me debe una disculpa a mi – respondió él furioso – te rescate de las manos de Malfoy - ¿Tienes idea de las veces que ese Slythering nos ha tildado de _basura_? No pienso permitir que además la tome contigo y te use para dañarnos a nosotros

- El no quiere jugar conmigo Ron – Le espete insegura - solo trata de ser mi amigo

- Ginny – dijo Harry a regañadientes - ¿No crees que deberías de tratarlo con más cautela?

-Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada – exclame observando cómo su rostro se volvía pálido y luego rojo como la sangre - ¡Eres un necio e insensible! No eres capaz de ver más allá de tus narices

- ¡Ginny! – Me reprendió Hermione – solo queremos ayudarte, no es justo que una persona tan adorable como tú termine destrozada por alguien como… él. Sé que los sentimientos no pueden controlarse, pero en mí opinión esto es una locura

- Un momento – dijo de repente Ron con los ojos de par en par - ¿Estas queriendo decir que Ginny está enamorada, de ese imbécil?

Por un largo rato, un silencio denso y pesado lleno la atmósfera. Siempre creí que Ron era un poco lento, pero me acababa de dar cuenta de que su mente trabajaba rápido ó lento, dependiendo del tema a discutir. Ahora, acababa de llegar el momento que tanto había temido.

- Yo no me refería a eso – se apresuró a añadir Hermione – me refería a la amistad entre ellos

- No Hermione, no tienes que cambiar tus pensamientos – dije yo decidida mientras pasaba entre Harry y ella camino a la escalera – tienes toda la razón. Siento algo más por Malfoy

Me di la vuelta con las mejillas ardiendo, y eche a correr escaleras arriba hasta perderme de vista. Abajo Harry y Hermione se lanzaban miradas de soslayo, mientras Ron permanecía con una mueca de odio en su pecoso rostro.

Si aquello era una metida de pata, ya no podía hacer nada, estaba hundida hasta la cintura.


	10. Nieve y Yerbabuena

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF JK ROWLING**

Gracias a **Lalyyy**, a **the darkness princes**, **Snaluck**, por sus rr y por añadirme a sus alertas. Estoy un poco atrasada, lo que pasa es que he estado ocupada. Espero que les guste. Bye

_**PD:**_ en ocasiones existen palabras como Slytherin, que Word la completa con una g, y a pesar de que en algunas partes, se la quito, el programa la completa.

* * *

**CAP. 10**

**NIEVE Y YERBABUENA**

Los meses pasaron tan rápido, que casi no me había dado cuenta de que pronto sería diciembre; en medio de esto la relación entre Ron y yo poco a poco, había vuelto a la normalidad, él había optado por pensar que yo estaba encaprichada con Draco y yo opte por darle la razón (aunque fuese una gran mentira). Con Harry sin embargo, no ocurría lo mismo, parecía que nunca lograría perdonarme por lo que le había dicho.

De igual forma estaba decidida a no dejarme molestar por eso, así que cada vez que me cruzaba con él por los pasillos ó en el comedor, sencillamente me hacía la desentendida; sabía bien que yo era la que debía pedir disculpas, pero no pensaba hacerlo de modos que se podía afirmar sin problemas, que Harry era para mí solo un conocido.

Por aquellos días mi comunicación con Draco había aumentado considerablemente, aunque de vez en cuando él continuaba tratando mal a mis amigos – cosa que me ponía furiosa-. Sin embargo eso acabó una mañana en la que le dije que si no dejaba de molestar, no volvería a saber de mí nunca más, no creí que funcionaría, pero lo hizo… y además me comprobó de una vez por todas que él en verdad me quería.

El tiempo fue haciéndose cada vez más frío, y mi amistad con Draco más profunda. Acostumbrábamos a sentarnos en la orilla más alejada del castillo, del lago y hablar por horas; inclusive hubo un día en que llegué a cenar tan tarde, que ya solo quedaban un grupo reducido de estudiantes rezagados. Por instantes me daba por preguntarme porque había mesas separadas para cada casa, ya que yo daría cualquier cosa, por poder sentarme junto a Draco.

Todo parecía ir viento en popa: Ron y Hermione no se metían en mi vida, ningún Slythering se enteraba aun de que éramos amigos y nuestro amor crecía cada día un par de centímetros más (si es que el amor de media en centímetros o había alguna forma de mesurarlo). Mientras, las clases y los exámenes se hacían cada vez más difíciles, y el repentino ataque de amor de Jessica por Harry iba en aumento; no es que yo continuase sintiendo algo por el moreno, pero me parecía terrible que Jessica nos volviese locas a Luna y a mí con cuentos tan banales como: _"Hoy salude a Harry", "¿Has notado el mínimo lunar que tiene Harry en su mejilla derecha?", "¡Harry me habló!". _El nombre ya me producía hastió, por lo que prometí no nombrar Harry, ni a futuras mascotas, ni a ningún hijo varón.

Aquel día había amanecido helado, por lo que tuve que sacar a relucir una vieja túnica que había pertenecido a Ron y que era lo suficientemente gruesa como para que mis piernas no se congelaran; la mitad de los de mi año esperaban no tener que salir con aquel frío a ninguno de los terrenos, pero para mala suerte, teníamos clase de _cuidado de las criaturas mágicas._

Mientras me vestía pude observar una preciosa túnica de color negro aterciopelado que Malva, que estaba detenida frente a su cama, se colocaba. Sonreí mirándola, me fascinaba la ropa de Malva, ella era tan elegante; me detuve a pensar un par de minutos en eso y me di cuenta de que: sí así eran las capas de mi amiga, el vestido que llevaría al baile de navidad, debía de ser una belleza

El baile era otra de las cosas que me ponía de muy mal humor: faltaban menos de 15 días para el acontecimiento, y ninguno de los chicos me invitaba aun – ni asomo de que alguno fuese a hacerlo – de modos que decidí pasar las navidades en casa, junto a la deliciosa y calentita chimenea de la sala. Era de esperarse, que dicha perspectiva no representaba un gran consuelo para mí, pero era mejor que quedarse toda la noche sentada en el gran comedor, viendo al resto bailar.

Apenas Ron se entero de que no pensaba pasar la navidad en el colegio, dibujo una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro plagado de pecas. Supuse que estaría pensando que lo de Draco ya había pasado, y la verdad es que yo me estaba comenzando a preguntar si el rubio llevaría a alguien más, y yo era la única que no lo sabía. Él no me había mencionado nada, pero la simple idea, me dieron ganas de largarme a llorar.

- ¿Y bien? – Hermione se me acercó y me paso un brazo por los hombros - ¿Te quedaras?

- Creí que ya Ron te lo había dicho – dije amargamente – me voy a casa, nadie me invitó al baile

- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué hay de Neville?

- No, creo que Malva va con él, y la verdad es que yo quería ir con alguien más

- Entiendo – la morena sonrió agradable – pero no pierdas las esperanzas, algo bueno puede surgir a último momento

Comencé a pensar en eso como un hecho, después de todo las mejores cosa de la vida suceden cuando menos te las esperas. Finalmente, la lista de alumnos que se quedarían en el colegio apareció, me sorprendí al comprobar que desde el quinto hasta el sexto curso de mí casa, permanecerían en la escuela. Busque instintivamente el nombre de Draco y comprobé con mucho agrado que él se quedaría pero luego me di cuenta de que si se quedaba, era porque ya tenía pareja. _Maldita gorda asquerosa de Pansy _pensé al tiempo que me giraba para salir a grades zancadas en dirección a la explanada, encontrándolo detenido justo detrás de mí.

- ¿Ya te anotaste Ginn?

Allí estaba él, tal y como lo deseaba.

- No, no pienso quedarme al baile

Draco frunció los labios mientras le indicaba por una seña, que me siguiera fuera. A nuestro alrededor, varios alumnos de primero y segundo de las otras casas nos observaban con los ojos como platos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo él cuando habíamos alcanzado la orilla del lago (ahora congelado) que acostumbrábamos a frecuentar - ¿Cómo que no te quedaras?

- No tengo pareja, nadie me invitó al baile

Draco me observo anonadado, era como si la simple idea que eso sucediera no tuviese sentido. Por tercera vez me sentí completamente desnuda, bajo su fría mirada de acero; sin embargo, de repente la misma adquirió un toque cálido y hermoso. Me mordí el labio.

- Sabes Ginny, en el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndote te has convertido en una persona tan importante para mí, que a veces me siento vacio si no estás cerca. Pienso que podría comentarte hasta los secretos más oscuros de mi vida – su voz se entristeció de repente – por lo que pues… no quiero que te vayas a tu casa estas navidades

- No te comprendo – admití – es decir, yo solo me voy porque no tengo pareja para el baile y no pienso quedarme viendo como Ron baila con Hermione, Harry con Jessica y tú, bueno… tú vas con alguien que sea de tú agrado

Me sentí estúpida al decir aquello, pero ya lo había dicho y nada ni nadie, podría recoger mis palabras.

- No voy a ir con nadie – declaró él con firmeza – yo tampoco tengo pareja

Levanté ambas cejas y me quedé sorprendida

- No lo creo – evite sonreír

Él aprovecho para ajustarse más el cuello de su chaqueta negra

- Créelo. No le dije a ninguna chica; hay alguien en específico, pero no sé si me aceptaría. Hay mucho en juego

- ¿No le has preguntado, pero aun así, sabes que no te aceptará?

- Sí, ya te dije que hay mucho en juego

Nos miramos por unos minutos.

- ¿No estarás hablándome de Pansy? – dije divertida

- No, Pansy es la persona más molesta del mundo

Ambos reímos y nuestros alientos dibujaron largar formas blancas en el aire

- Lo siento

- Aun no acabo de contarte todo sobre ella

- Muy bien, adelante

- Ella es la chica perfecta: estatura mediana, piel blanca, ojos café, carácter fuerte y hermoso cabello rojo

Lo vi estirar la mano y colocar un mechón de cabello tras de mí oreja; me puse rígida mientras mi corazón palpitaba desbocado.

- ¿Algo más? – dije en un susurro arrebujándome en el cuello de la chaqueta

- Es una Gryffindor

- ¿Una Gryffindor?

No pensaba admitirlo, pero me sentía totalmente mareada. El rubio asintió y se me acercó un poco más.

- Así es, y ya no me importa lo que piensen los chicos de mi casa e inclusive el resto del colegio. Yo simplemente la amo

De inmediato, Draco volvió su gris mirada hacía mi. Abrí los ojos como platos y sentí mi rostro tornarse de un color rojo carmesí, además me comenzaron a sudar las manos, y el corazón parecía estar a punto de salírseme del pecho.

- Que hermoso – murmure de nuevo

- ¿Lo que siento por ti? – Dijo él tomando mi mano entre las suyas con una sonrisa en el rostro – Si, es hermoso… me hace sentir feliz, como si no hubiese nada malo en el mundo ó a mi alrededor

- ¿Desde hace cuento sientes algo por mí, Draco?

- Desde que estabas en segundo, cuando la cámara secreta. Sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien que te quisiese, me sentía mal solo de pensarlo, pero era nada más porque sabía que mi padre me asesinaría. Además, siempre estaba San Potter rondando

- ¿Desde la cámara? Es cierto, ¿qué diría tu padre en estos momentos?

- Ni siquiera lo nombres – rió sujetándome por la cintura - Y bien ¿vendrás conmigo al baile?

Un sonrisa brillante se dibujo en mi rostro, no sabía con certeza si debía correr, saltar, gritar o bailar.

- Por supuesto que iré al baile contigo, Malfoy

- ¡Ah! Vamos Weasley, no me fastidies

Reímos juntos mientras pequeños copos de nieve, caían sobre nosotros.

- No lo haré, créeme, seré lo menos evidente posible

- No quiero que sea así – Draco me levantó del suelo con un ágil movimiento, por lo que me sujeté a su cuello y quedé a solo palmos de su rostro – porque de esa manera, no podría jactarme de la pregunta que estoy a punto de hacer…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? Pelirroja soñadora

La pregunta me sin palabras, era demasiada información para un solo día

- ¿Y qué si el resto se opone?

- Lucharemos contra ellos

Asentí y me le acerqué para reducir la distancia –cortísima- que nos separaba

- Claro que quiero serlo. Te quiero más de lo que puedo expresar

Draco sonrió y sin más me plató un beso en los labios, al que yo respondí con exceso de entusiasmo. Muy aparte de que sus besos eran espectaculares, su aliento se menta casi me hacía delirar.

De no haber sido por aquello, jamás me habría dado cuenta de que en realidad yo nunca odie realmente a Draco, en realidad solo me había dejado arrastrar por la corriente: No siempre por el hecho de que tu familia sea mala, implica que debes ser malo también. Hay quien rompe el molde, y mi nuevo novio era un claro ejemplo de ello.

La tarde de aquel día fue la mejor que hubiese vivido en mucho tiempo; apenas Draco y yo decidimos entrar al castillo, me acerqué a la lista en la pared y dibuje mi firma con sus características letras curvadas. Hubiese querido estar más tiempo con mi rubio, pero necesitaba preocuparme por la túnica que llevaría al baile, así que me despedí de él con un beso profundo y luego corrí escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la sala común.

Al entrar, me encontré con Neville y Malva platicando sobre algo, sentados en el sofá (y demasiado juntos para mi gusto). Ninguno se volvió cuando escucharon mis pasos, así que subí hasta la habitación de las chicas de séptimo, y golpee la puerta por un par de segundos; al instante siguiente, Hermione apareció con el cabello totalmente lacio y un par de rollos a medio colocar en las puntas. Parpadee encantada, ella se hizo a un lado para permitirme entrar.

- Bonito look – Admití fascinada

- ¿Te parece? – Dijo ella sonriendo – estoy probando peinados, quiero lucir diferente en el baile

- ¿Quieres que Ron se babee en la mesa? – reí

Ella se encogió de hombros yendo a sentarse ante el espejo que Lavender tenía sobre su mesa de noche.

- No estaría mal. ¡Oh! Ginn, me encantaría que pudieses venir al baile, te echaré de menos

- Si bueno… sobre eso. Necesito tu ayuda para escoger una túnica, me han invitado

Hermione se dio la vuelta en su silla y sonrió con mayor ahínco, luego se me acercó de nuevo y tomó asiento junto a mí, sobre su cama.

- ¡Genial! ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Suspire y solté la explicación sin pensarlo mucho

- Draco

- ¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? – Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y dejo de lado el rollo que sujetaba en sus manos

- Si, Draco Malfoy

- Bien… ¿Ginn, estás segura de esto?

- Estoy segura de él, Hermione

Ella asintió, de seguro estaba pensando en que diría Ron. Pero ya me encargaría de él, estaba segura de que una vez que conociera bien a Draco, no habría problemas.

- Genial, en ese caso… mañana iremos a Hogsmade y buscaremos el vestido perfecto, vas a lucir como una princesa

La morena se puso de pie y comenzó a enumerar todo lo que debíamos buscar en nuestro día de compras, mientras yo me imaginaba abrazada a Draco, en medio de un interminable mar de sinfonías románticas y aletargantes.


	11. Trajes y encuentros

****

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF JK ROWLING**

********

Hola! muchas gracias por sus rr, ven? les dije que no se impacientaran... nadie tiene novio luego de 2 semanas -bueno, casi nadie :P -. En este capitulo veran, bastante de Draco. Espero que les guste y comenten.

Que esten bien. Hasta luego :)

****

**

* * *

**

CAP. 11

**TRAJES Y ENCUENTROS**

Amaneció rápidamente, por lo que tuve que levantarme para salir de compras con Hermione, confiaba en que hallaría el vestido perfecto a muy bajo precio, ó al menos era lo que esperaba. Me dolía profundamente no poder pasar el día con Draco, sobre todo luego de que su lechuza se colase a través de mi ventana con una nota. Rápidamente garabatee una respuesta, en la que le explicaba que iría en busca del vestido y que nos veríamos más tarde, y salí de camino a la sala común.

Mi amiga ya estaba allí, vistiendo una indumentaria perfecta para los días helados en los que estábamos; le sonreí al verla pero ella lejos de hablarme, solo abrió el cuadro y me invitó a salir. Llegar a la entrada del colegio, nos tomo menos tiempo del esperado, por lo que el camino nevado, no tardo en aparecer bajo nuestros pies. Hermione hablaba más que nunca y yo me sentía rebosante de felicidad como nadie.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que quieres? – quiso saber ella

- Solo sé que quiero que sea algo muy hermoso

- ¿Qué te parece un vestido color purpura? Hará contraste perfecto con tu color de piel y con la túnica de Malfoy

Le envié una mirada de total extrañeza a mi amiga

- ¿Cómo sabes que llevará Draco?

- Bueno, nunca lo he visto usando otro color que no sea negro – ella rió

Asentí, era cierto. Pensé por un instante en Draco y sentí deseos de regresar a toda carrera al castillo. De cualquier forma, aun había algo que me frenaba: mi hermano. Cuando se enterase, de seguro lo tomaría muy mal.

- ¿Qué es esto?

La voz de Hermione me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, y me llevó a levantar la mirada. Allí, a solo unos tres o cuatro metros de nosotras, Pansy y sus amigas de la casa de las serpientes, aguardaban cautelosamente; en un principio me pregunté qué sucedía, pero cuando me di cuenta de que se organizaron para cerrarnos el camino, lo comprendí todo. Hermione y yo nos miramos con sorpresa, y en el caso de la morena, se adelantó un par de zancadas a mi paso.

- ¡Weasley! – Pansy me sonrió – te estábamos esperando

- No veo por qué - comenté levantando la cabeza hasta quedar observándola a los ojos

- No te hagas la tonta – la chica cubrió rápidamente la distancia que nos separaba – sé lo que sucede entre Draco y tú, y quiero que acabe ya

- No puedes exigirle algo como eso – soltó Hermione con desdén

- Nadie pidió tú opinión sangre sucia – exclamó una chica de mirada sombría que había visto el día de la pelea en que mi amiga le partió la nariz a mi novio, en el comedor

- Pansy, creo que estás confundida – comenté con mala cara – si hay algo entre nosotros, no tendrías porque molestarte, después de todo… ustedes nunca fueron nada

- ¿Qué? ¡Teníamos algo muy lindo, hasta que tú apareciste!

- ¿Hasta qué aparecí? – Reí sarcástica – Pansy, yo no aparecí, siempre estuve allí

La serpiente abrió los ojos como platos, mientras sus amigas se acercaban para cerrar el círculo… pero ¡qué osadía! Cinco contra dos. Bueno, yo era muy buena en ciertos hechizos, y Hermione era excelente en todos. Simplemente no podía creer que esto estuviese sucediendo. Siempre consideré a Pansy, tan poco importante, que creo que llegué a obviarla; era muy evidente que no había aplicado eso de _no subestimes al enemigo._

- ¿Qué opinas si simplemente les damos una lección rápida? – inquirió la chica de mirada sombría que me recordaba terriblemente a Bellatrix Lestrange – así no volverán a meterse contigo y respetaran lo que por derecho te pertenece

- No digo que no lo hagan – dije en voz alta – pero sería caer más bajo de lo que ya están. Es decir… ¿Las princesas de Slythering luchando contra una _muggle_ y una _pobretona_?

A mi lado, Hermione comenzaba a prepararse para la lucha, pero yo permanecía tranquila e imperturbable. Esta era la primera prueba que le colocaban a mí amor por Draco, y no pensaba reprobarla. Pansy apretó los dientes y comenzó a extraer su varita del bolsillo, justo cuando la voz de la profesora Sprout, llegó a nuestros oídos. Tras de ella, se pudo escuchar la voz potente y bonachona de Hagrid, por lo que todas la mujeres de la casa de las serpientes, guardaron sus varitas y los deseos que tenían de machacarnos.

- Esta vez te has salvado, Weasley, pero te aseguro que no volverá a suceder – la vi hacer una seña con la mano en alto – vamos chicas

Como era de esperarse, al pasar por mi lado, me propinó un empujón mientras Millicent le hundía el gorro tejido a Hermione, hasta la mitad del rostro, con un solo movimiento de lo más veloz. Tomé a mi amiga del brazo y la arrastré conmigo para continuar nuestro camino; no pensaba decir nada, pero estaba sintiéndome mareada de nuevo, y no hubiese dicho nada, de no haber sido porque me tuve que estampar contra una pared de espaldas, para evitar caerme. Acabábamos de llegar a Hogsmade.

- ¿Ginny? – Hermione me tomó de los hombros - ¿Ginny? ¿Te sientes bien?

- No mucho –admití – estoy mareada

- Ven, entremos a las tres escobas

- No – negué con la cabeza – vayamos a comprar el vestido y regresemos al colegio, necesito recostarme

- ¿Estás segura de que puedes continuar así?

- Si, no pasa nada

Mentí una vez más por supuesto, claro que me sentía fatal, pero lo que más deseaba era poder lanzarme a los brazos abiertos de Draco y que él me asegurase, que todo estaría bien. Entre a la tienda de túnicas y vestidos y escogí con exceso de rapidez, esperaba que Hermione no tuviese que prestarme dinero, pero así fue, aunque a ella no le importó en absoluto; juré que trabajaría durante las vacaciones de verano para pagarle. Para mi asombro, ella rió divertida mientras tomaba la bolsa que la cajera le tendía.

- No tendrás que trabajar en verano si pasas a ser la _Sra. Ginebra Malfoy_, ¿no?

_Ginebra Malfoy, Ginebra Malfoy _el sonido de aquellas palabras no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza mientras regresábamos. No esperé que nadie aceptase tan rápido nuestra relación como para bromear con aquello… Porque era normal que yo misma no hubiese si quiera soñado en una posibilidad así, de hecho, lo único que había logrado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas de noviazgo con Draco, era preguntarme qué vestido usaría para deslumbrarlo. Aunque él me había asegurado que, aun cuando decidiera asistir con el uniforme del colegio, lo deslumbraría, yo quería asegurarme de que así fuese.

Hubo un instante en el que no supe cómo, le di los comandos necesarios a mis pies para que me llevasen de regreso al castillo, por lo que me asombre cuando me percate de que estaba bajo techo. Hermione me hablaba sobre algo que Ron le había dicho, justo cuando su voz me trajo de golpe a la realidad. Di un respingo asustada, y lo observe detenerse ante mí, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a mi amiga.

Ella frunció los labios en una mueca de desconcierto, y con un vago _"nos vemos luego, Ginn" _salió escaleras arriba, entre tanto yo clave mi mirada en la del rubio; él color gris de sus ojos parecía tener la capacidad de llenar mi alma de calidez y tranquilidad, como si no hubiese posibilidad de que algo malo me ocurriese, me sentía protegida hasta niveles inadecuados.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta de cuando, lo bese… simplemente lo bese y me deje llevar por aquel momento. No me importaban las personas que hubiese a nuestro alrededor, ni el que dirían, tan solo quería asegurarme de que él era real, de que lo que sentía era real, y por respuesta no recibí más que un golpe doloroso pero a la vez placentero de amor y libertad.

Nos separamos y nos quedamos allí de pie abrazados, como si todo lo que nos rodeaba fuese a desaparecer de un instante a otro. No fue hasta ese minuto que me percate de que estábamos solos: el comedor estaba completamente vacío, los alrededores despoblados como desiertos de arena dorada, y el único murmullo que llenaba el aire, era el de un grupo de chicos de tercero que jugaban con la nieve fuera del castillo. Nada, no había nada que nos perturbase, y de haber sido por mí, habría permanecido así para siempre.

- Te extrañe – dijo él por lo bajo enterrando su rostro en mi cabello – quise verte desde que el sol comenzó a despuntar en el horizonte

- Yo también te extrañe – admití sin pensarlo mucho

Draco se separó de mí y tomo mi barbilla entre sus manos. Sonrió al ver la expresión de mi rostro, supongo que era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que ni yo podía explicar.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a otro lugar, uno donde podamos estar solo por largo rato

- Eso me haría muy feliz

- En ese caso, ven, subamos

¿Cómo no me lo imaginé antes? El cuarto que se desvanecía era el lugar perfecto para convertirlo en cualquier cosa que te provocase: desde un café antiguo, hasta un salón lleno de cachivaches; en nuestro caso, un área cubierta por cojines de colores, mullidos y cómodos. A la derecha, había una gran mesa, llena de bebidas calientes y comestibles, pero solo la habíamos colocado allí, en caso de que tardásemos mucho y nos saltásemos el almuerzo y la cena.

Draco y yo nos encontrábamos hundidos entre los cojines del centro, abrazados, mientras él me contaba vivencias de su infancia.

- Tenias que haberlo visto, no fue normal… apenas se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado sin un solo cabello, comenzó a correr gritando – comentó divertido

Reí con ganas escuchando aquel extraño episodio, mientras sentía su mano dibujar formas invisibles sobre mi abdomen. Repentinamente, calló como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba revelando demasiada información.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dije extrañada

- Nada, es solo… que todo me parece tan irreal, jamás creí que alguno de mis sueños podría hacerse realidad

- ¿Por qué no?

- Bueno… porque tú eres de un bando y yo de otro – arrugó la nariz – y si se quiere no deberíamos estar juntos

- No me importa ser de un bando al que no perteneces – me apreté contra él y los abrace – la verdad nunca he creído en los bandos

- No te lo creo

Me separé nuevamente de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos

- Es la verdad, analízalo y te darás cuenta: no existen bandos, cada persona decide qué hacer con su vida y como vivirla. El hecho de que tu familia sea de una forma u otra no te condiciona para nada

- Creo que esa teoría tiene algunas debilidades, Ginn. Por ejemplo, nunca ha habido un Malfoy que no sirva al – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado

Me mordí el labio solo de escuchar aquello

- ¿Y tú quieres hacerlo?

- No – Draco me liberó y se acostó sobre su espalda – nunca he estado particularmente interesado en asesinar a nadie por orden de otros

- En ese caso, no veo porque tienes que convertirte en uno de ellos

Sus ojos grises volvieron a ser de repente como grandes láminas de acero. Me sentí vulnerable por completo.

- No es algo que pueda elegir y tampoco es una responsabilidad de la que pueda zafarme

- Si puedes, Draco – me le acerqué y tomé su rostro entre mis manos con cuidado – solo tienes que estar claro en lo que deseas y porque lo deseas, si lo sabes, nadie podrá cambiarte

El me observo por unos minutos en los que se dedico, a jugar con algunos mechones de mi cabello.

- Esto va a sonar extraño y puede que sea muy pronto para decirlo, pero…

- ¿Sí?

- Lo que deseo es estar contigo para siempre, y disfrutar de la seguridad que me brinda, tenerte entre mis brazos

Lo observe con ambas cejas levantadas, pero pasados unos segundos no pude hacer más que sonreír mientras sentía mí corazón encogerse a cada latido. Ni siquiera podía pensar en algo que decir en aquellos momentos: me quedé completamente muda. Por toda respuesta, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y lo abrace, él me envolvió con sus brazos sin decir nada más.

- Lo eres todo para mí – dije con sinceridad rompiendo el silencio que nos rodeaba

- Y tú lo eres para mí. Es por ello que hoy, tuve que pedirle a Pansy que se mantenga lo más lejos posible de ti

Me levanté de golpe horrorizada ¿cómo había sabido lo sucedido de camino a Hogsmade? Draco rió al ver mi cara de perplejidad.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Digamos que solo lo supe, por lo que me vi obligado a interceder

- No debiste hacerlo – murmuré preocupada

- Se que no, al fin y al cabo eres capaz de defenderte sola. Y no hablemos de Granger, es mejor peleando de la forma _muggle_, pero eso no viene al caso. El hecho es que no quiero que nadie de mi casa, te moleste

- Pansy no es rival ni para Hermione ni para mí, Draco

- Lo sé cielo – asintió desviando la mirada en dirección al ventanal: volvía a nevar fuera. Él suspiró – pero la próxima vez, ¿podrías hacerle crecer un pico ó algo por el estilo?

Le envié una mirada coqueta y sonreí volviendo a tumbarme sobre su pecho, la cadencia suave de su respiración, mezclada con el olor de su perfume, me hacía sentir paz. Acaricié su insignia de prefecto, al tiempo que la escudriñaba con la mirada.

- ¿No te gustaría mejor que le hiciera crecer verrugas por todo el rostro? Conozco un hechizo fabuloso, que no podrá revertir hasta que hayan transcurrido veinte horas

- Bueno… creo que haber escuchado durante toda mi vida, que las verrugas son propias de las brujas, no debería ofenderse

Reímos al tiempo que continuábamos hablando; luego de haber escuchado aquellas palabras salir de su boca, no cabía la menor duda de que, a toda costa, yo permanecería junto a él. Aun contra vientos y mareas… ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? Tal vez la existencia de la combinación _Ginebra Malfoy_, no fuese del todo una idea descabellada.


	12. Afinando detalles

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF JK ROWLING**

Gracias a los lectores que me han dejado rr's capitulo a capitulo :P. Y en cuanto a que Draco es demasiado tierno, observen bien... es tierno con quien debe XD además todo el mundo es tierno cuando está enamorado.

Disfruten. Bye

* * *

**CAP. 12**

**AFINANDO DETALLES**

El día del baile de navidad llegó, y con él una atmósfera cargada de locura, excitación y felicidad. Por doquier, se podías observar como las chicas llevaban de bolsas de maquillaje, peines, cepillos, y por supuesto el libro más famoso de peinados de todo el mundo mágico.

Para esos momentos yo me encontraba cómodamente sentada en el sofá color vino del salón, mientras Hermione y Ron salían a Hogsmade a comprar algunas cosas, entre tanto un muy nervioso Harry caminaba de un lado a otro a mis espaldas. Pasaron casi cinco minutos, hasta que se decidió a sentarse a mi lado. Continuábamos sin intercambiar palabras, pero no pude evitar alarmarme –y hablarle- cuando note como temblaba.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué tiemblas tanto?

- ¿Temblando? – El moreno dio un respingo - ¡No estoy temblando!

Fruncí los labios, además de estar nervioso, hablaba con exceso de volumen

- Ya vamos, te pido que me disculpes por ser tan grosera – asentí sonriéndole – la verdad no estaba muy bien de ánimo, tenía problemas para aceptar lo que me ocurría

- ¿Qué te gustase Malfoy?

Me revolví en mi puesto, me hacía falta abrazarlo. Llevaba todo el día lejos de él, pero era un acuerdo al que habíamos llegado, de esa manera, sería una sorpresa para ambos cuando nos viésemos a la entrada del comedor.

- Si, que me gustase Malfoy. Ahora… ¿Estás seguro de que está todo bien?

- Disculpa aceptada – murmuró colocando su puño cerca de mí. Lo choqué con un suave golpe del mío y me preparé para escucharlo – Bien, lo que sucede es… ¿sabes quién es mi pareja de baile? ¿No?

Sorprendida levante una ceja. La verdad es que nadie me había dicho, es más, ahora que me detenía a pensarlo… no me había preocupado por investigar lo que no resultaba obvio – Ron y Hermione -, en vez de eso, me había abstraído en mi mundo feliz.

- No tengo ni idea - admití

Harry dio un resoplido y se dejó caer contra el espaldar del mueble, al tiempo que escuchábamos a un grupo de chicos entrar platicando en voz alta.

- Jessica, tu amiga

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Exclame contenta - ¡eso es genial! Supongo que Jessica estará en el quinto cielo

- Sí, bueno… es que lo que yo quería decirte, es que: Ginny, siento que en estos últimos días, me he enamorado de Jessica. Yo, he estado cada segundo de la semana en su compañía, y simplemente la adoro

- Me agrada que seas feliz

La sinceridad con que esas palabras salieron de mi boca, fueron tan inesperadas, que me quede con la mirada pérdida por unos segundos. Jamás creí que esto pudiese suceder, pero ahora que Draco y yo estábamos juntos, ya no había cabida para nadie más en mi corazón.

- ¿Si? – Harry abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa. Quizás esperaba que lo insultara y le lanzara alguno de los cojines que estaban cerca de mí. Hizo una pausa y luego continuó – Pues… lo que sucede es que tengo miedo de arruinar esto que siento

- No comprendo

- ¡Sí! Mira, imagínate por un momento que al llegar al comedor, se dé cuenta de que soy horrible, que tengo el cabello despeinado, o que simplemente no soy su tipo. ¡Eso me destrozaría!

- ¿Por qué tendría Jessica que pensar eso?

- ¡Qué sé yo! – soltó hundiéndose en el sofá – pueden ocurrir muchas cosas en estas últimas horas… solo estoy nervioso, no sé lo que digo

Reí divertida y me acerqué a él apoyando mi rostro sobre su brazo, al tiempo que lo abrazaba y un momento más tarde, le propinaba un beso en la cabeza. Él sonrió y me envolvió con su brazo derecho.

- Lamento haber sido tan ciego y no acabar por verte de la manera en tú querías, vales oro Ginny. Y lo digo en serio

- No te preocupes, ya todo eso quedó atrás. Ahora, Harry… Jessica no va a huir de ti, puedo jurar que está loca por ti; no hace más que hablar de lo maravilloso que es _el chico que vivió_

- ¿Te lo ha dicho? – Él se separó de mí y me observó con los ojos de par en par

- No quiero ser considerada una chismosa, pero sí. Ella me lo dijo

En ese momento, el cuadro se abrió y por el entraron Ron y Hermione, ambos traían túnicas gruesas para el frío; Y en el caso de Ron, el rostro totalmente sonrosado por la helada que hacía fuera. Nos observaron de manera cómplice, mientras se acercaban.

- ¡Feliz navidad! – exclamo Ron de buen humor sacudiendo su gorro sobre nosotros. De inmediato, una lluvia suave de copos de nieve nos cubrió – les traemos regalos

- ¡Feliz navidad a ambos!

El rostro de Hermione asomó entre nuestras cabezas, un segundo después sus labios estaban sobre nuestras mejillas. Harry le devolvió el gesto como hacía siempre y choco la mano con mi hermano.

- Espero que esto te guste, es de parte de Herm y mía, además sobre tú cama deposite el regalo de mamá – Ron se dejó caer en uno de los muebles individuales junto a la chimenea, mientras le arrojaba a Harry un paquete que trataba de ser redondo, envuelto en papel verde – Hermione tiene tú encargo

- Gracias

- Y para ti – Hermione se me acercó dejó caer sobre mi mano un paquete largo y delgado – espero que te guste, me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo

- ¡Hermione! – Me quejé – Te debo dinero, no debiste comprarme nada

- ¡A callar - soltó ella sentándose en el reposa brazos del mueble donde Ron se encontraba – solo dime si te gusta o no

- Y ese cuenta como mi regalo de navidad, del día de San Patricio, de tú próximo cumpleaños y de día de las hermanas latosas – mi hermano rió divertido

- Eres un inmaduro – dije riendo y abriendo el paquete

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, la caja larga de terciopelo negro, resguardaba un hermoso collar de plata cuyo pendiente – un cuarzo verde, de forma largada – daba la sensación de brillar con luz propia. Hice una mueca y clave mi mirada en Hermione, pero ella estaba encantada escuchando a Harry hablar sobre su regalo: Un estuche mágico para _Snichts_.

- Hermione – la llame con voz tenue

- ¡Oh! Ginny, lo lamento – sonrió - ¿Te ha gustado?

- Es una belleza

- ¡Ves! – La chica golpeó a mi hermano con cuidado en el brazo – te dije que iba a quedar fascinada. Ron quería comprarte un estuche para plumas, pero le insistí en que era mucho mejor si te regalábamos algo más funcional para este baile

- ¡Gracias a ambos!

Me puse de pie y me les acerqué para abrazarlos. Ron –que continuaba sentado en el mueble- se aseguró de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, como para levantarse levemente de su puesto, y tomarnos a Hermione y a mí de la cintura, arrastrándonos a caer sobre él.

Nos quejamos mientras él reía y besaba a mi amiga con cariño en los labios; quise reírme, pero me estaba imaginando a Draco observándome con sus ojos grises preciosos. Quizás pasada media noche, podríamos ir de nuevo a ocupar el cuarto "cambiante".

- Deberíamos tomar una foto – insistió Harry riendo - ¿Dónde está la cámara, Ron?

- Espera – Ron sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y luego elevó la mano – _Accio cámara _

Mientras el _flash_ me deslumbraba, me imagine bailando al ritmo de la música suave, entre los brazos de Draco. Sentí deseos de correr a buscarlo… soportar lo que restaba de horas iba a ser una tarea muy, muy difícil.

_Piensa en que todo está bien, no sucede nada. Será solo un baile y nosotros solo seremos una pareja más… nadie lo notará. Nadie excepto Ron, y Ron le dirá a mí madre. Y cuando eso suceda, estaré muerta_ Hice una mueca inconsciente con el rostro, mientras Hermione me peinaba; faltaba solo media hora para bajar y aun nos hallábamos en mitad de mí maquillaje. Me estremecí pensando en lo que me esperaba, y mi amiga falló en su intento de delinear la línea sobre mis pestañas.

- Ginny, por favor – se quejó ella – ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Tengo miedo! Aun no le he dicho nada a Ron – solté nerviosa

- No puedes ponerte así, se te va a correr todo el maquillaje, además no es saludable para tus nervios

Me giré en su dirección y la observé con detenimiento: parecía un ángel. Llevaba el cabello lacio y rizado en las puntas – haciendo gala del peinado que había ensayado los últimos días -, su túnica, de un hermoso color naranja suave, era de corte _strapless_ y llegaba casi hasta el suelo. Teniendo cuidado de no sufrir de frío, Hermione se había asegurado de que su look tuviese una túnica en combinación con su traje; y no había fallado, la misma presumía un cuello alto y de corte japonés.

Suspire, quizás si ella le dijese a Ron sobre mi relación, la aceptaría mejor… ¡No! Eso sería una inmadurez de mi parte.

- Te ves preciosa – dije con sinceridad mientras ella se ocupaba de completar mi maquillaje y corregir el delineado de mi parpado derecho

- No seas tonta – Hermione sonrió y tiró de mi brazo para que me pusiera de pie y me observase en el espejo de cuerpo entero, que Malva nos había prestado - ¡mírate! Pareces una princesa

Me asombre al ver mi reflejo: por medio de un hechizo, Hermione había hecho que me cabello se viese de un color que casi rayaba en rojo tomate, lo que en contraste con mí vestido de un tono lila, me daba un aspecto simplemente diferente.

Mi túnica no se parecía en nada a la de mí amiga, en realidad era totalmente diferente: tenía una pieza de tela que llegaba hasta mi cuello y formaba un aro a su alrededor. Sin embargo, tenía la espalda descubierta, además mostraba un bordado en cristales trasparentes, que iban ascendiendo por la falda desde el dobladillo hasta el busto, como una estela de brillo que iba haciéndose cada vez más gruesa. Dado que la parte trasera del traje, era descubierta hasta la mitad de la espalda, Hermione se había encargado de hallar una chaqueta diminuta de color lila para que me cubriese.

- Es una lástima que no pueda lucir el collar que me regalaste – me quejé observando mis pendientes (unos que Jessica me había prestado y que tenían forma de mariposa, con una piedra purpura formando el cuerpo)

- No señor, no combina y no vas a llevarlo

- ¡Pero tú me lo regalaste!

Hermione sonrió y un segundo después, escuchamos las voces de Ron y Harry gritar nuestros nombres a dúo. Ambas reímos, pero en parte yo lo hice porque estaba demasiado nerviosa como para decir cualquier cosa.

- Será mejor que bajemos

- Aun no estoy preparada para decirle nada a Ron, por favor… ¿No podemos aguardar un momento?

- ¡Ah cariño! Quisiera decirte que sí, pero en alguna ocasión tendrás que enfrentarlo

Ella me tomó por los hombros y me abrazó con fuerza, luego me liberó tomándome de la mano para salir con dirección a la sala común. Para mi completo horror, la sala estaba abarrotada, parecía que nadie había salido aun a buscar a su pareja; parpadee lanzándoles una mirada de escrutinio total a los chicos: Harry llevaba una túnica azul marino y Ron, una túnica negra con chaleco blanco.

Hermione se acercó a ellos con un resonar de sus zaparos de tacón, mientras yo me quedaba detenida en las escaleras, demasiado asustada como para bajar.

- ¿Ginny?

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con Harry ante mí, tendiéndome la mano. Sujete la falda del vestido – que arrastraba – y baje apoyándome en él.

- ¡Ginny! Que hermosa te ves – Ron me sonrió sin liberar a Hermione de la cintura

- ¿Verdad que parece un ángel? – Mi amiga se apretó más a mi hermano y se acercó a su oído – Cariño, creo que Ginny tiene algo que decirte

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué ocurre Ginn?

Tragué grueso y luego me puse rígida, ya la sala había comenzado a vaciarse, por lo que grupos aislados se mantenían por aquí y por allí. Suspire y sin darle más largas al asunto, hablé.

- Ron, aun no te he dicho con quien voy al baile, ¿no es cierto?

Él asintió sin dejar de sonreír, ¡Por Merlín! Al verlos así a Hermione y a él, me daba la sensación de que estaba hablando con mis padres… dude, pero al final de aclaré la garganta.

- Mi pareja es Draco – dije sin más

- ¿Draco? ¿Quién es Draco?

- Draco Malfoy

- ¿QUE? – Ron trato de liberar a Hermione, pero ella se lo impidió – dime que es mentira

Hice un ademán con la mano, había comenzado a sudar a pesar del frío.

- Ron, yo lo quiero. Lo quiero como a nadie en este mundo, lo quiero como tú quieres a Hermione

- No juegues – mi hermano me apuntó con el dedo – nada puede comparase a lo que siento por Hermione. No permitiré que hagas esto, Ginny. Se suponía que era un encaprichamiento

A pesar de lo románticas que aquellas palabras resultaban, solo pude prestarle atención al final de la oración.

- ¡Pero no lo es! – Exclamé – en verdad lo amo, y él me ama a mí. Y me ha dicho que está dispuesto a hacer las paces con ustedes, si se lo permiten

- No haré las paces con Malfoy, porque él no ha hecho más que molestarnos toda la vida. Ginny, esto es absurdo, ¿de dónde sacaste que podíamos ser amigos?

- Es mi novio, Ron. Deberías de querer hacer las paces con él

- ¿Tú novio? Me importa un bledo quien sea, es un Malfoy

Me di cuenta de que Ron se estaba volviendo del color de mi cabello, así que respiré hondo y me quedé callada. A su vez, Hermione le propino un leve beso en la mejilla, él por su parte, la miro extrañado.

- Ron, creo que si te dieras la oportunidad de conocer a Malfoy, y de saber que quiere en verdad con Ginny, podrías sacar conclusiones y tomar acciones

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- Piénsalo, si resulta que no es más que un traidor… lo desenmascararemos y volveremos papilla, sino, quedará sobre aviso

Me quedé a la expectativa, cuando me percaté de que los ojos de Ron me observaban con un atisbo de encanto. Lo supe de inmediato: el plan de Hermione había dado resultados satisfactorios, y como ella sabía que Draco haría cualquier cosa por congraciarse con ellos, el resultado sería que mi hermano no podría decir nada, y nosotros acabaríamos felices y contentos. ¡Cada día la adoraba más!

- Está bien, que se siente con nosotros, ya veremos que sucede. Pero en caso de que se pase de listo, lo dejaremos morado como a una berenjena

Asentí y luego, junto a él, Harry y mi mejor amiga, salimos a través del cuadro, en dirección al comedor. En donde ya, el rubio, debía de estar esperándome.


	13. Baile I

**ALL THE CHARACTES, NAMES AND PLACES BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

muchas gracias a todos por sus rr. Espero que les agrade el cap.

bye

* * *

**CAP. 13**

**BAILE – I**

Como era de esperarse, la entrada que daba al comedor estaba tan llena de gente, que era casi imposible llegar hasta ella. Chicos y chicas platicaban con interés con sus parejas ó inclusive con sus amigos; había vestidos de todos los tipos y con todos los diseños y colores imaginables, inclusive unos demasiado cortos para mi gusto.

A lo lejos, entre un grupo de chicas de la casa de las serpientes estaba Pansy, la cual debo reconocer, se veía muy bien; llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza larga que culminaba en un pequeño dije con forma de delfín que a todas luces se notaba que era de oro. Portaba una túnica color rojo sangre y cuchicheaba con su grupo sobre el traje de una chica de Ravenclaw que estaba cerca.

Continué escudriñando a las personas a mi alrededor con la mirada: Millicent lucia lo que a simple vista daba la sensación, de ser un vestido confeccionado con manteles propios de restaurantes italianos y la chica, que me recordaba intensamente a Bellatrix, usaba una túnica color chocolate, de cuello alto y falda cortísima, a juego con unos tacones de al menos quince centímetros.

Me olvide de ellas y comencé a buscar a Draco, cuando sentí un suave tirón en mi muñeca derecha. Me volví y lo observe ante mí: su cabello rubio como el sol, iba peinado hacia atrás, dejándole el rostro libre por lo que sus ojos, parecían llamar más la atención. Usaba un traje negro azabache – tal y como había predicho Hermione – con una preciosa corbata color azul cobalto de tela satinada; me sorprendí al notar que sus zapatos brillaban tanto que casi podía ver mi reflejo en ellos. La composición era coronada por su sonrisa, un gesto tan real y sincero que me atrevo a decir que ni él mismo, sabía que era capaz de brindarlo.

- Buenas noches, preciosa – comentó tomándome por la cintura y levantándome para colocarme en el escalón junto a él – te ves tan hermosa que no tengo palabras para describirlo

Me sonroje, por lo que solté una risita nerviosa.

- Tú no te ves nada mal – dije divertida – el toque azul te favorece mucho más que el verde, que acostumbras llevar

- Decidí cambiar. Y creo que tú has tenido mucho que ver con eso

Se me acercó tanto, que nuestros rostros quedaron a solo centímetros de distancia.

- Cállate ya y dame un beso

- ¡Vaya que agresiva!

Reí mientras sentía sus labios posarse sobre los míos, de nuevo su aliento de menta me robo la razón y quise permanecer de aquella manera para siempre. Todos a nuestro alrededor tenían los ojos más cuadrados que una caja, y sentía como las miradas iban volviéndose más pesadas a cada segundo.

Nos separamos, pero él me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su lado, como si me estuviese protegiendo de algo. Les envié una mirada a mis amigos, pero de ellos solo que daban Ron y Hermione, ya que Harry se había ido a buscar a Jessica; mi amiga sonreía, pero mi hermano parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto. Me giré hacía Draco, pero él también los estaba mirando, fue en ese punto cuando me percaté de que los que nos rodeaban estaban conteniendo el aliento.

Bajo la atenta mirada de cientos de pares de ojos, mi novio se acercó a mi hermano y le tendió la mano con expresión solemne. El silencio era tal que se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Ron, además de algunos cuchicheos desagradables, provenientes de Pansy y su grupo.

Hermione observó a Ron, pero él parecía estar congelado analizando su próximo movimiento; así que ella se separó de su lado y sin dejar de sostenerle la mano, comenzó a acercarse a Draco, pero él se lo impidió. Lo siguiente, fue verlo estrechar la mano de mi novio, con tanta fuerza como si quisiera romperle los dedos, pero él… ni tan siquiera se inmutó.

- Buenas noches, Malfoy – dijo Ron con voz grave – supongo que no tengo que advertirte lo que es obvio

- En absoluto, Weasley. La verdad esperaba poder arreglar las cosas

- No debemos adelantarnos, ya veremos que sucede – mi hermano hizo un ademán con la mano – y quiero también que recuerdes, que este trato, incluye a mi novia

Hermione y él intercambiaron una mirada, bastante agradable, para la manera en que se habían tratado en el pasado y la nariz rota que ella le había dejado como recuerdo, en los primeros días del año.

- Por supuesto. Buenas noches, Granger

- Hola – respondió ella con tono formal – espero que sepas que Ginny vale su peso en oro, y que no soportaremos ningún maltrato hacía ella

- No esperen algo así – Draco parpadeo sorprendido – jamás se pasaría por mi mente hacerle daño a Ginny

- Si, es mejor por tu bien – interrumpió la voz de Harry a nuestras espaldas

Nos volvimos y lo encontramos de pie, con Jessica a su lado. La saludé con entusiasmo, y ella por toda respuesta me abrazó.

- Te ves preciosa – exclamo y luego, dándole un breve vistazo a Draco, susurró - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él era tu pareja?

- Quería sorprenderte

- Pues sí que lo has logrado

Jessica no estaba muy lejos de lucir como una princesa: su vestido era color humo, con mangas largas y totalmente ceñido hasta la cintura, en donde por fin la tela, alcanzaba cierta amplitud. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que mi amiga era poseedora de unas curvas de vértigo, pero como era de esperarse, él resto de los chicos del colegio, si lo habían notado. Para cerrar con broche de oro, llevaba el cabello sujeto en un moño apretado en lo alto de la cabeza.

- Hola _cabeza…_ Potter – se apresuró a añadir Draco

- Ella es mi amiga, Jessica – dije señalándole a la chica

Draco la saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza y una suave sonrisa. Luego, ambos se apresuraron a acercarse a Ron y Hermione, para intercambiar algunas palabras. Para ese instante, ya la normalidad se había restaurado en el ambiente, nadie nos prestaba atención la verdad, simplemente platicaban con alegría y entusiasmo contenido.

Pasados unos minutos (en los que Draco y yo decidimos que a las doce en punto regresaríamos al cuarto evanescente) observamos a la profesora McGonagall aparecer al abrirse las puertas del comedor; iba muy elegante con un traje color salmón, sin sombrero pero con su clásico moño.

- Bienvenidos sean todos al baile de navidad de este año, esperamos que se comporten como es debido, y que disfruten la noche. El baile culminará a la una en punto – su tono de voz solemne no dio chance a dudas

La vimos hacerse a un lado, por lo que todos comenzamos a entrar. La decoración del salón era como estar en un cuento de hadas: frondosas boas de pino alrededor de las cuales se enroscaban cintas de color rojo y bambalinas doradas, decoraban los fríos muros de piedra; el techo, lleno de velas como siempre, ahora daba la sensación de despedir nieve y las cuatro mesas del centro, habían sido removidas, para dar espacio a una multitud de mesas pequeñas que se enracimaban, alrededor de un gran espacio central, que conformaba la pista de baile.

Al fondo, tras la mesa de profesores, un árbol navideño de al menos tres metros y que se hallaba decorado con todo lo inimaginable, daba el punto final necesario a la estancia. Como era de esperarse, nos apresuramos a ocupar una mesa cercana al centro, y no pudimos evitar comentar el hecho de que las mesas tenían distribución para seis ocupantes. Como era costumbre, Dumbledore dijo algunas palabras (lamento no poder repetir con exactitud el discurso, la verdad es que estaba perdida observando el perfil de Draco. Quien a pesar de no llevarse bien con nadie en la mesa se comportaba maravillosamente); daba la sensación de que de repente, Hermione, Harry y Ron le habían comenzado a caer bien puesto que, en algunas ocasiones durante el discurso, cruzó palabras algunas palabras con ellos. Pero por supuesto, luego volvía a estar absorto en sus pensamientos.

El discurso acabo con un estallido de aplausos y ante nosotros apareció un plato, cubiertos y una carta. Todos la tomamos expectantes, no tenía idea de que fuese a haber cena, al menos no de aquella manera.

- ¿Puré de castañas con carne? – Leyó Ron con curiosidad - ¿Cordero en salsa de fresas? Todo suena bien, así que no se que pedir

- Quiero el cordero con salsa de fresas, por favor – dijo Hermione alegremente mientras la carta desaparecía de sus manos y el plato se llenaba con la orden solicitada - ¡Vaya! por eso es que debemos lograr un trato equitativo para los elfos, hacer este trabajo no es tarea sencilla

- ¿De qué habla tu amiga? – inquirió Draco una vez que hubo ordenado el puré de castañas

- No te preocupes por eso, es un rollo muy largo para contártelo en este momento

- Bien, pero no dejes de hacerlo, creo que será divertido de escuchar

Sonreí mientras Jessica me hablaba de algo relacionado a su vestido; no podía concentrarme, sentía una mirada clavada en mí, taladrándome la cabeza con fuerza. Me giré disimuladamente en mi lugar, pero todo lo que alcance a ver, fue a Luna con un chico de su casa, dos mesas más allá. ¡Clásico de Luna! Usaba un vestido dorado con volados desde el cuello hasta la falda que llegaba hasta la rodilla, unos pendientes dorados del tamaño de un huevo y un collar cuyo dije era casi de las dimensiones de una baldosa mediana. Reí y me giré para continuar comiendo; ahora, Draco platicaba casi con calma con Hermione.

- Creo que a los elfos les gusta vivir así – dijo él mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de jugo de calabaza

- ¿Alguna vez se lo has preguntado? Es decir ¿has tomado en cuenta la opinión de alguno de ellos?

- No, pero han vivido de esa manera, desde mil quinientos. No creo que puedas cambiarlo tan radicalmente

Hermione se encogió de hombros

- Todo se logra con empeño

- Bien, en ese caso… - Draco rebusco en el bolsillo de su traje y saco una moneda de oro – toma, afíliame al P.E.D.D.O

- ¿Qué? – Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al doble de su tamaño - ¿Quieres afiliarte?

- Si, ¿tiene algo de malo?

- No, en absoluto

Me distraje de la conversación, cuando me percate de que unas 3 mesas a la derecha de nosotros estaban varios Slythering, quienes no dejaban de observarnos con asco e incredulidad; Pansy en especial. De seguro se preguntaba como Draco podía haber caído tan bajo en solo quince minutos: primero novio de una traidora a la sangre, y luego, amigo de una _sangre sucia_, ¡que record! Hice una mueca y desvié la mirada.

Hice caso omiso de su mirada, y la cena se me hizo mucho más sencilla. Por fin apareció el postre, un trozo de torta de chocolate en toda regla, cubierta de fresas y crema; Ron parecía tan absorto en limpiar su plato, que no dio por enterado del beso suave que me propinó Draco. Hubo un momento de calma, y luego la música movida de uno de mis grupos favoritos inundo el ambiente.

Ron y Hermione se lanzaron una mirada de soslayo, y sin decir una sola palabra, se pusieron de pie y desaparecieron entre las parejas que se aglomeraban en la pista de baile. Harry no parecía decidido a bailar, de no haber sido porque Jessica lo arrastró consigo, se hubiese quedado allí plantado, el muy tonto.

Todo parecía mágico, era como estar en medio de un sueño, ó lo habría sido de no haber sido porque la chica _Bellatrix_ paso danzando a nuestro lado, y aprovechó para lanzarme una mirada asesina.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ser mi novio, Draco?

Sin duda esta pregunta lo desconcertó puesto que arrugo la nariz y se acomodo en la silla cruzando la pierna.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero serlo?

- Es que de ahora en adelante tu existencia va a ser algo… difícil – asegure viendo como Pansy charlaba con Millicent de forma sospechosa

- ¿Lo dices por los de mi casa? – asentí. Él se encogió de hombros – me importan un pito, nadie puede decidir por mí

Me reí y él comenzó a ponerse de pie, al tiempo que me tendía la mano. La tomé, y con un movimiento suave me hizo girar hasta que quedé, encerrada entre sus brazos. Nos movimos en dirección a la pista de baile; comenzaba a sonar lenta, suave y muy romántica, melodía. Lo que ocasiono que Draco me tomara por la cintura y juntara un poco más mi cuerpo al de él; esto lo único que logró fue que mis mejillas se tornaran un poco rosadas, cerca nuestro danzaban Pansy y Goyle.

Ellos se fueron acercando a nosotros con toda la cautela posible, tanto que cuando nos percatamos los teníamos casi sobre nosotros, por lo que de inmediato, Draco me llevo hacía un lado y quedo mirando directamente a Pansy.

- ¿Qué quieres Parkinson? – dijo con voz suave pero firme

- ¡Saludar a la nueva pareja por supuesto! – dijo esta con sorna y taladrándolo con la mirada, allí me di cuenta de otro detalle bastante insignificante y a la vez importante, la túnica de Pansy llegaba hasta el suelo y un trozo arrastraba como si se tratara de una cola – y desearles lo mejor

- Gracias. Pero no queremos tus buenos deseos – aseguro Draco

- ¿Por qué son tan desconfiados? Puede que lo esté diciendo de corazón, ¿no?

- De ti no creo absolutamente nada

- Eres un tonto Draco, ¿desde cuándo una Gryffindor vale más que una Slythering? – dijo ella con voz peligrosa

- Desde que me enamore de una. Ahora, si nos disculpas, no hay nada más que discutir

- ¡Por Merlín! No se como esta imbécil te convenció, pero ya no vales ni un centavo

- No creo que tú seas la mejor para evaluar eso – dijo Draco liberándome con cuidado – no sabes nada sobre mí, aunque has estado siempre deseosa de que me fije en ti

Pansy se separó de Goyle de golpe y se acercó a Draco peligrosamente, mientras yo la imitaba. No pensaba permitir que nadie, dañara mi noche perfecta.

- Quédate donde estas, Parkinson – dije con el tono de voz que usaba para hablarle a Fred y George cuando ya no los soportaba: frío y calculador – no tienes derecho a hacer nada en contra nuestra

- Quien debe cuidarse, eres tu pobretona – y sin decir nada más se alejó con su pareja, de regreso a su mesa, lo mismo hicimos nosotros.

Al llegar, nos dimos cuenta de que Ron y Hermione estaban allí, cansados, sudorosos y bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Regresaron rápido – dijo Hermione divertida

- Así es, no queríamos cansarnos tanto – dijo Draco sonriéndole con agrado

- ¿Dónde están Jessica y Harry? – pregunte lanzando una mirada a mi alrededor

-Ni idea – dijo Hermione

-Quedémonos aquí un rato princesa – me susurro Draco por lo bajo, a lo que sin dudar asentí

Sin dejar de platicar con los chicos, tomamos asiento de nuevo en la mesa.


	14. Baile II

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

Muchas gracias a **Piluki**, **Natt**, y **the drakness princess**,** Vannesa Potter Malfoy** por sus comentarios y por agregarme a sus favoritos. Este capítulo está corto, realmente corto, pero el próximo lo compensa. Bye

* * *

**CAP. 14**

**BAILE - II**

Estuvimos sentados charlando y vigilando a Pansy por otros largos veinte minutos, en los cuales la chica no hizo más que bailar y hablar con Goyle. Creo que jamás había desconfiado tanto de mis compañeros de colegio. Me sentía inmersa en un festín de sensaciones y sentimientos: por un lado estaba feliz de tener a Draco conmigo, por otro, estaba confundida por las pocas reacciones demostradas por parte de Ron, y por otro, tenía miedo de las posibles represalias. De tanto en tanto, tomaba un palito de pan de la bandeja en la mesa, y le daba un mordisco descuidado; en un par de ocasiones Draco se me acercó y en mi descuido me robó el entremés –de un mordisco- lo que me llevaba a olvidarme de comer, y tener de nuevo mente hiperactiva.

A lo lejos en la mesa de bebidas, Harry y Jessica charlaban animadamente mientras bebían un vaso de ponche, supuse que mi amiga estaba en las nubes y me alegré notablemente; estaba entretenida observándolos, cuando sentí que alguien me tomo por el brazo: era Hermione, venía sofocada de tanto bailar aun cuando continuaba sonriendo tranquilamente.

- Veo que te estás divirtiendo, Hermione – dije con una sonrisa

- No tienes idea, ahora aprovechando que Ron fue al baño, quiero hablar contigo

Con una fugaz mirada a Draco -quien asintió con serenidad y una sonrisa- me puse de pie y la seguí hasta la mesa de las bebidas, en donde ella sirvió un par de vasos de hidromiel.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Malfoy y tu prácticamente no han bailado – comentó mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

- Bueno… es que estamos evitando a Pansy – dije mientras rozaba la parte húmeda de la copa con el dedo – créeme, es la primera vez que le tengo miedo

- No le hagas caso, es una idiota

Me quedé tiesa en mi lugar, obligando a Hermione a volverse sorprendida

- Al fin te encuentro sola Weasley

Ante nosotras, se hallaba Pansy y su grupo; llevaba la varita fuerte mente sujeta. Hermione sujetó su copa como si se tratase de un arma de destrucción masiva, mientras yo me pensaba en que decir.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dije secamente

- Tan solo quiero que tu vida sea menos sencilla – respondió ella con agrado – después de todo, tú me quitaste a Draco

- Yo no te quite a nadie. Creo que no hay un loco lo suficientemente desesperado como para enamorarse de ti – murmure para que solo ella lo escuchara

- ¿Eso significa que te crees mejor que Pansy? – Intervino _Bellatrix_ – solo porque tuviste la suerte de convencer a un Slythering para que se enamorase de ti

- Sí, sin duda alguna soy mejor. Soy menos idiota y más delgada

Hermione ahogo una risita, por la que recibió una mirada asesina de parte de Millicent

- Retírense, estaré bien – dijo Pansy, a lo que las otras asintieron y regresaron a sus mesas – Weasley, quiero que termines con Draco. Quiero que mañana por la noche, ustedes sean un mero recuerdo. Si no lo haces, lo pasaras mal… esta es tú última oportunidad

Asentí tragando grueso, no lo había pensado pues tan solo teníamos dos días de novios, pero al imaginarme lejos de Draco, sentía deseos de llorar. En verdad lo adoraba… aunque nunca me hubiese dado cuenta. Pansy se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su blanco rostro; hubiese deseado poder golpearla, pero todo lo que pude fue darme la vuelta y apoyarme en la mesa, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que sin embargo no derramaría. Hermione rió pasado un segundo, yo me volví sorprendida por lo que ella me estrecho por los hombros.

- ¡Que patética es! Debiste arruinar su vestido. A las mujeres superfluas, se les da fatal eso de soportar críticas a su ropa

No lo pensé mucho más, solo me volví, saque mi varita y solo pensando en el hechizo, hice lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir: un sonido de tela rota lleno el aire, un grito de horror lo siguió y tanto Hermione como yo, observamos (con creciente agrado) como el trasero de Pansy quedaba al desnudo, en medio de la pista de baile. Hice una mueca, observando como Millicent le arrancaba la chaqueta a Goyle y se la lanzaba a Pansy.

Pero ella estaba tan espantada gritando, que lo único que logró fue echar a correr, mientras el resto de los asistentes reían a coro señalando sus blancos glúteos; a mi lado, Hermione reía como histérica, lo que me llevaba a pensar que el hechizo no me había salido tan mal del todo.

- Creo que necesitará años de psicoterapia para olvidar eso – exclame cuando caminábamos de regreso a la mesa

Al llegar, Draco, Ron, Harry y Jessica se encontraba riendo a mandíbula batiente, uno sentado al lado del otro. Los observamos quedándonos mudas, era un momento de fotografía.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo Hermione

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Parkinson? – dijo Jessica entre lágrimas

- Fue culpa de Weasley – respondió Hermione divertida

- Fue una excelente idea, en ese caso

Draco me sonrió con amor, justo cuando se escucharon las doce campanadas. Por lo que lanzándonos una mirada significativa, nos pusimos de pie.

- ¡Hey! – Exclamo Ron levantando la mano en la que sujetaba un palito de pan - ¿A dónde creen que van? Aun faltan dos horas de diversión

- Iremos a pasear por los terrenos – mentí hábilmente – Nos vemos en un rato

Ellos asintieron y continuaron hablando, mientras Draco y yo tomados de la mano, nos perdíamos escaleras arriba. Creí que regresaríamos temprano, pero no tenía idea de lo mucho que se alargaría la noche.


	15. Lo que siento por ti

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

Gracias a:

**the darkness princess: **si, tienes razón, es extraño que Ron haya tomado esa actitud, pero lo que sucede es que se revela más adelante! :) no te preocupes, esto no se quedará asi. En la primera versión -que debo decir, con el paso de unos dos años, no me gusto como había quedado- Ron, si arma un escandalo. Pero igual... se revela despues. Gracias. Bye.

Bueno, solo espero que aquellas personas que me agregaron a **alerta de autor**, esten disfrutando de la historia, y que cuando todo acabe, me dejen saber si les ha gustado o no!

Ahora... Romance para tods ls fans de la pareja Draco/Ginny. Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**CAP. 14**

**LO QUE SIENTO POR TI**

Mi cuerpo se hundió entre los mullidos cojines de la sala mientras Draco me besaba con muy poca delicadeza. Me faltaba el aire, pero era como si no quisiese respirar… me dolía tener que pensar que era una posibilidad que acabásemos separados, pero al mismo tiempo estaba dispuesta a luchar para que eso no sucediera.

Nos separamos pasados casi cinco minutos, por lo que cuando el cuerpo de Draco cayó sobre los cojines a mi lado pesadamente, tomé una bocanada de aire que llenó mis pulmones totalmente. No podía creer que la noche mágica estaba a punto de terminar. Apreté los dientes cuando la mano de mi novio se deslizo sobre mi abdomen hacía el lado izquierdo de mi cintura; con un jalón suave, me giró para que quedase observándolo de frente.

- No quiero que esta noche acabe aun – dijo en un susurro

- Ni yo tampoco

Nos besamos de nuevo, con una energía arrebatadora, que me hizo sentir pavor. No es que yo quisiera dármela de ángel, pero tampoco quería llegar más lejos de lo debido, por suerte, Draco parecía pensar lo mismo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Pansy?

Baje la mirada hasta su corbata, y sin decir una sola palabra, desate el nudo y se la retiré. Al mismo tiempo liberé el último botón y le bese el cuello.

- Nada de importancia

- No trates de distraerme, aunque ya has comenzado a hacerlo

Me abracé más a su cuerpo y hundí mi rostro en su pecho. En el área desnuda de mi espalda, podía sentir sus dedos acariciarme la piel.

- Me dijo que si no terminaba contigo para mañana en la noche, mi vida sería un infierno

- ¿Tendrías que ver todos los días una foto de su rostro?

Abrí los ojos y casi sin pensarlo, me largué a reír. Pasado un momento, él me acompaño. Jamás lo había escuchado reír, pero era el sonido más tranquilizador que había atendido en mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, eso sería fatal

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes por ella, la verdad es que no representa una amenaza real

- Eso espero

- Oye, lo de dejarla semi desnuda, fue un golpe excelente

Sonreí. Acercándome a su rostro para besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez, acabé –otra vez- con su cuerpo sobre el mío. Lo empujé levemente por el pecho, provocando que se separase de mí. Me observó con los ojos brillándole, mientras yo le acariciaba el rostro.

- ¿Crees que podamos pasar la noche aquí? – inquirió él con voz tenue

- Por mí no hay problema – respondí tranquila

- ¿Tú hermano no querrá asesinarme?

- No. En realidad no tiene que enterarse

Él rió, regresando a su lugar a mí lado. Aunque esta vez, se sentó sobre uno de los cojines y tomando otro, lo estrelló con cuidado sobre mis piernas. Lo miré con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te gustaría que tuviese el cuarto?

Lancé una mirada de soslayo a mí alrededor, en mi opinión quizás faltaba algo de música, y algo de beber, pero no estaba muy segura.

- ¿Música?

Draco asintió y se concentró un momento, al instante siguiente, las notas afinadas de un violín rasgo el aire con cariño, provocando en mí una sonrisa de placer. Él permaneció sin abrir los ojos y pasado un minuto, una puerta de madera desgastada se hizo presente en la pared de fondo.

Arrugué la frente pensando en el área a donde aquello podría dar acceso. Al mismo tiempo, una mesa llena de bocadillos y bebidas apareció muy cerca de la esquina.

- ¿Te gusta así? – inquirió él divertido

- Si, pero… ¿Qué es eso? – me senté en mi lugar y apunté en dirección a la puerta

- El baño

- ¿El baño? – Reí mientras me sacaba los zapatos y los dejaba a un lado - ¿para qué quieres que el cuarto tenga baño?

- Bueno… dificulto que no sientas deseos de usarlo, en algún momento de la noche

- Es cierto

Draco dejó de lado sus modales, y se retiró sus zapatos también, pero el vez de colocarlos a un lado con decencia como había hecho yo, los arrojó el dirección a la esquina. Lo observe sorprendida, y él rió poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la mesa de los comestibles. Yo me quedé tranquila en mi lugar, acababa de recordar una extraña carta que había recibido hacía casi cuatro días; era de los gemelos, pero lo que resultaba más raro era que ellos, nunca me escribían. Creo que la única manera en que lo hicieran, era en caso de que requiriesen enviarme un vociferador.

El escrito no decía gran cosa, y lo que los chicos más hacían, era preguntarme sobre el baile de navidad; inocentemente, les respondí indicándole todo lo que querían saber y luego, introduje el recuerdo en mi baúl de cosas olvidadas y obsoletas. No era que Fred y George no fuesen importantes para mí, pero no es que lo que reflejaban las cartas fuese de gran importancia.

Hubo un suave sonido a mi lado, y con un respingo salí de mi ensimismamiento. Al mismo tiempo sentí como algo de consistencia pastosa quedaba esparcido sobre mi mejilla derecha. Hice un ademán y puse cara de asco, mientras escuchaba a Draco reír nuevamente.

Deslice mi mano sobre la pasta y descubrí que no era más que crema de chocolate. Me giré para observarlo: aun reía, pero no dejaba de saborear una dona rellena. Mi miró con ojos grandes como platos y cerró la boca, aun llena de masa sin masticar.

Me puse de pie de un salto, sin dejar de sonreír y sin limpiar mi rostro por completo.

- ¿Te crees muy gracioso? – exclame acercándome con paso decidido a la mesa de comestibles

- No puedes negar que te ves más linda así – comentó él

No le respondí, simplemente tomé un dulce coronado por una montaña de dulce de leche y me le acerqué. Él trato de evitarme arrastrándose a través de los cojines y luego poniéndose de pie.

- Dudo que logres atraparme – dijo cruzándose de brazos – además soy más alto que tú

- ¿Estás sub estimando al enemigo, Malfoy?

- No eres contrincante para mí – rió divertido

- Eso ya lo veremos

Para sorpresa de él, me di la vuelta y fui a sentarme en el quicio de la ventana. Fuera, nevaba copiosamente, por lo que los terrenos del colegio permanecían sumidos en la oscuridad. Cruce las piernas y comencé a comer el dulce sin decir ni una sola palabra; realmente estaba muy bueno, por lo que consideré un desperdicio usarlo para lo que tenía en mente.

Draco se me acercó pasados casi cinco minutos, y se sentó a mi lado. Yo no le dije nada, no le di siquiera una mirada; estaba concentrada en comer lo más despacio posible.

- ¿Sabes? Te sonará raro, e inclusive es raro para mí, pero Grager me cae muy bien

Casi me atraganto, tanto así que tosí y tuve que dejar de lado el dulce. Draco sonrió propinándome un par de percusiones en la espalda, para un instante después salir en busca de un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Lo tomé sin chistar y bebí todo el contenido de un solo golpe.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – inquirí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Si, lo juro. Nunca pensé que Granger fuese agradable, pero al menos para mí parecer, es una _muggle_ con quien se puede mantener una conversación interesante

- ¡Vaya! – Musité – en verdad he robado tú identidad

- En ese caso, que bueno que lo hiciste

Comenzamos a acercarnos de nuevo para besarnos, y justo cuando estábamos a solo centímetros del romance, me retire y con un suave movimiento… estrellé la dona en su rostro espectacular. El asombro de mi novio fue tan grande, que lo único que atinó a hacer fue fruncir los labios.

- ¡Oh Draco! – no pude evitar percatarme de había exagerado – en verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intención, me deje llevar y…

- Pequeño demonio, ya verás

No supe cuando mi cuerpo abandonó su lugar en la ventana, pero si supe que al instante siguiente estaba sobre el hombro de mi novio. Di un par de patadas en el aire y ahogué un par de gritos; cuando me preguntaba a donde me llevaba, sentí mi cuerpo aterrizar con un ruido sordo sobre los cojines abultados, por lo que no me hice daño.

Parpadee horrorizada, preguntándome a donde se había ido Draco, cuando un nevado blanco con fuerte olor a fresa me cubrió completamente el rostro. Hice una exclamación furiosa y trate de levantarme, al tiempo que me retiraba el nevado de los ojos, pero el peso del cuerpo del rubio sobre el mío, me hizo retractarme.

- ¿Creíste que me quedaría así tan tranquilo? – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

- No me detuve a pensar en lo vengativo que eres – sonreí enredando mis brazos en torno a su cuello – pero creo que me lo merecía

- ¿No te hice daño? ¿Verdad? – su voz estuvo fuertemente teñida por el temor

- En absoluto

Sentí sus dedos acariciar mi frente, y un profundo aire de paz se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Me relajé hasta el punto se sentirme adormecida.

- Creo que tienes sueño – apuntó Draco con voz cariñosa

- Un poco

- Bien, podrás dormir, pero antes debes lavarte la cara

- Estoy cansada, creo que me quedaré así

El peso de su cuerpo desapareció, pero su brazo tirando del mío, se hizo presente con tal fuerza que me vi obligada a levantarme. Hice un puchero y me quejé con ímpetu, pero cuando un chorro de agua tibia se deslizo por mi rostro, me sentí agradecida.

Unos diez minutos después, Draco y yo sucumbimos al sueño en medio de nuestro mar particular de cojines; lo último que supe antes de caer rendida, fue que él me abrazó contra su cuerpo con sutileza al tiempo que hundía su rostro entre mi cabello.

No importaba que tan malas –o buenas- fuesen las opiniones de Harry, Ron y Hermione a la mañana siguiente, porque aquella noche había sido una en un millón.


	16. Más Wesleys

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

* * *

**CAP. 15 **

**MÁS WEASLEYS**

Desperté repentinamente la mañana siguiente, y aunque recordaba cada paso que había dado luego de salir del baile, me sentía un poco desorientada. Me froté los ojos sin levantarme aún, ante mí no había más que un bulto de ropa negra muy bien organizada y la pared de piedra; me pregunté que estaba sucediendo, por lo que me di la vuelta en mi lugar, pero no había señal de nadie más allí.

Me senté entre los cojines y recorrí la estancia con la mirada, encontrándolo de pie ante la ventana por la cual se filtraba la poca luz solar que reflejaba el día. Tenía semblante tranquilo y para mi completo desconcierto, usaba una chaqueta negra algo ajustada, jeans y zapatos deportivos. Suspiré sin quitarle la mirada de encima, pero él permanecía sin darse cuenta de que había despertado; por un instante pensé nuevamente en lo que Hermione había dicho días atrás sobre ser la s_eñora Malfoy_ y no pude evitar imaginarme vistiendo un traje de alta costura negro, mientras caminaba acompañada de un niño rubio, a través de –lo que suponía- eran los pasillos de la mansión de la familia Malfoy.

Me abstraje hasta el punto de no percatarme de que él acababa de acercárseme, no me desagradaba imaginar algo como aquello, pero suponía lo que significaría para mis padres y los de él… no sería una noticia bien recibida, de inmediato la visión que había tenido de mí misma en la mansión, se esfumó. Sin embargo, volví a sonreír cuando sentí sus labios acercarse a mi cuello, me giré en su dirección y lo observé con cariño.

- Buenos días preciosa – dijo Draco con voz profunda – veo que estas muy pensativa

- Lo lamento – respondí acercando mí nariz a la suya – creo que debo dejar de imaginar tonterías

- ¿Puedo saber qué tipo de tonterías?

Cerré los ojos, si dijese lo que en verdad estaba pensando sembraría en su mente la semilla de la duda: _¿Ginny está poniendo en tela de juicio nuestra relación?_, no me lo podía permitir. Tal vez estaba actuando de un modo bastante egoísta, pero si Draco se alejaba de mí… no podría soportarlo.

Así que opté por la solución más sencilla: mentir, al menos no era una mentira poderosa ¿o sí?

- Solo nos imaginaba pasando muchas más noches en esta habitación

- Eso suena interesante – sentí sus brazos enroscarse alrededor de mi cintura y atraerme hacía él – es una lástima que no podamos estar aquí cada noche por el resto del año escolar

- ¿Sería muy peligroso? – murmuré divertida

- Si, peligroso y podría hacerme perder la cabeza

Reí sin saber que decir, en verdad no podía imaginarme a mí misma escapando cada noche de la torre de Gryffindor para estar junto a Draco. Aunque era una perspectiva interesante; nos besamos con tranquilidad, creo que ninguno de los dos quería abandonar la sala.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos – dije pasado un buen rato – quiero cambiarme esta ropa, y sinceramente, primero debo hallar la manera más adecuada de entrar a la torre sin que se percaten de que aun llevo el vestido del baile

Draco suspiró pero continuó apretándome contra su cuerpo; se separó de mí rostro y me observó directo a los ojos. El color gris que antes daba la sensación de ser un trozo de acero, ahora era cálido, y brillante… sencillamente hermoso. Sonreí ante mis propios pensamientos, y permití que volviese a tumbarme sobre los cojines, pero en esta ocasión fui yo quien quedé sobre su cuerpo.

- No nos vayamos aun. Además puedes cambiarte en el baño… haz lo que yo

- Draco, es solo un baño, no hay más que agua y jabón allí – solté riendo

- No exactamente, en realidad creo que exageré un poco – esta vez fue él quien rió

Levanté una ceja y me debe caer hacía un lado, para luego ponerme de pie y entrar al cuarto de baño. La noche anterior era un lugar bonito pero de lo más básico: un lavabo, un wáter y nada más. En esta ocasión no pude evitar maravillarme, Draco había transformado el área y ahora además de lo básico, contaba con una bañera de color negro brillante. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con un inmenso estante en el que se encontraba ropa de todos los colores, incluyendo jeans, zapatos deportivos y camisas.

Llegué hasta la puerta y lo observé con los ojos como platos, ¡qué exagerado! Él me devolvió la mirada divertido, mientras yo me perdía de vista. Me di una ducha que disfrute casi tres veces más de lo acostumbrado, y luego salí vestida con unos jeans, una camisa rosa, un sweater negro y zapatos a juego.

- ¿Por qué cada vez que te veo, descubro algo nuevo? – Draco me observó a arriba abajo

- ¿Algo nuevo? – Deposite mi vestido doblado y mis zapatos junto a su ropa - ¿Cómo qué?

- Como que todos los colores del espectro parecen sentarte de maravilla

Me reí mientras me acercaba a la mesa en donde la noche anterior había habido comestibles variados, peo que ahora no exhibían nada más que un mantel blanco. Draco se me acercó por detrás y me encerró entre sus brazos mientras me besaba la mejilla derecha, yo me quedé en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, hasta que un rugido del estomago de mi novio, acabó con el momento mágico.

- ¡Que poco romántico! – Exclame divertida dándome la vuelta

- Si, lo lamento. Tengo mucha hambre

Asentí tirando de su mano en dirección a la salida

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A la cocina, desayunaremos y luego cada uno irá a su sala común

- ¿Y qué hay de la ropa? – Draco trató de detenerme pero no cedí

- Déjala aquí, la recogeremos más tarde

- ¿Eso significa que volveremos esta noche?

Su tono de voz fue realmente seductor, pero no estaba muy segura de dejar convencerme; quería pasar todas mis vacaciones con él, los dos solos, separados del mundo que nos rodeaba, pero sabía perfectamente las repercusiones de ello: nada de estudio, sospechas de Ron y charlas motivacionales de Hermione. De cualquier manera, faltaba mes y medio para que acabasen las vacaciones, por lo que siempre podrías repasar mis clases los últimos cuatro días; fue por ello, que asentí interesada.

- Si, si así lo deseas

- No tienes idea de cuánto lo deseo – el rubio se me acercó y me plantó un beso en los labios – ahora vamos, me estoy muriendo de hambre

Caminé recto a través del pasillo que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor, el cual por cierto estaba desierto, por lo que cuando la dama gorda del cuadro me habló, toda la planta se inundo con las notas graves de su voz.

- Calabazas asadas – dije con una leve sonrisa

- Excelentes en estas navidades, – sonrió dándome paso – que tengas un buen día

Le sonreí y entre sujetando con cuidado entre mis manos un trozo bien envuelto de torta de chocolate – una que no veríamos hasta la cena – sin embargo, cuando llevaba un pedazo de la sala recorrido, el rostro sonrosado de mi hermano saltó a la vista mientras Harry y Hermione se levantaban del sillón, como impulsados por un resorte.

- ¿Qué les ocurre? – dije entre dientes, sorprendiéndome de ver los rostros de todos ojerosos, y pálidos… definitivamente no habían dormido

Ninguno me dijo absolutamente nada, porque de hecho, acababa de fijarme en que se habían quedado dormidos en torno al sofá rojo de la sala: Ron estaba sentado en la esquina derecha, Hermione mantenía todo su cuerpo tendido a lo largo del sofá con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de mi hermano y Harry, se mantenía sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra las piernas de mi amiga. Se habían asustado, de seguro creyeron que se trataba de McGonagall, pero yo solo puse mi mejor cara de póker y les sonreí.

- Ginny – Hermione sonrió evidentemente aliviada – que bueno verte, ¿a qué hora regresaste?

Evite mirar a Ron, porque sabía que de hacerlo, se me teñirían las mejillas de rosa. Era mucho más sencillo mentirle a Hermione – aunque no tanto –.

- A eso de la una, ustedes aun no pensaban subir – me aventuré

- Si, tienes razón – Hermione se echó el cabello hacía atrás con la mano y luego se giró hacía mi hermano - ¿ves Ron? Te dije que estaba en su habitación

- ¿De qué hablan?

La morena se encogió de hombros y sonrió, dejándose caer de nuevo en su lugar con los ojos cerrados. A su vez, Harry se puso de pie y se disculpó, saliendo de la sala común un segundo después. Me acerqué hasta el sofá, en donde mi hermano me observaba con desconfianza, aunque sin decir nada.

Sin esperar a que me dijese nada, le tendí el trozo de torta, que él sujeto sorprendido.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Frunció el entrecejo - ¿en verdad regresaste a la una de la madrugada?

Esta vez fui yo quien se encogió de hombros, con una leve sonrisa – tenía temor de sonreír con mayor amplitud, ya que se haría muy evidente mi culpa -. Entre tanto, Hermione volvió a sentarse en su lugar y tomo el paquete de las manos de Ron, quien no le prestó mucha atención.

- Torta de chocolate, Ron – comentó ella mostrándole el trozo

Para mi sorpresa, mi hermano no dijo o hizo absolutamente nada. Sino que se puso de pie y se me acercó. Lo observé con una ceja levantada al tiempo que él tomaba mi muñeca y con cuidado me elevaba el brazo; apreté los labios sin saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

- Esta chaqueta, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

- Me la prestó Malva antes de ayer – respondí rápidamente

- ¿Podrías quitártela?

- ¿Qué? – Fruncí el entrecejo - ¡Estás perdiendo la cordura!... no voy a quitarme nada

- ¿Ron? – Hermione se nos acercó con un trozo de torta en la mano a medio comer - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Oh Hermione, por favor! Ambos sabemos que Ginny no durmió en la torre

- Bien, si no lo hizo… ¿En donde más iba a pasar la noche?

- ¡Pues con Malfoy!

- Dudo que los demás Slythering le permitan entrar a su sala común, y la dama gorda prefiere perder su marco antes de permitirle, a un intruso, entrar aquí

- ¡No la defiendas! Sabes que hay otros lugares… como la trampilla de la torre de adivinación

En esta ocasión fue Hermione quien se mordió el labio con actitud culpable, al tiempo que buscaba algún argumento, con el cual refutar la teoría de Ron.

- No es tú culpa si eso sucedió, no puedes estar cuidando de Ginny casa dos por tres – ella puso los ojos en blanco – tienes que aprender a confiar en ella, ya no es una niña

- Gracias – solté indignada – deberías de escuchar a Hermione más a menudo, Ron

- No puedo creer que hayas preferido andar por allí con un Slythering. Es decir… Ginny, te gustaba Harry, ¿recuerdas tu primer curso?

- No tienes que recordar esos momentos negros de mi adolescencia – solté con acritud

- Tengo que hacerlo, porque no me agrada tú novio

Me enfurruñe, si anoche no había dicho nada ¿por qué ahora si?

- Pero anoche no dijiste absolutamente nada

- Si, porque Hermione me mantuvo a raya, y después… creo que me pase de copas. Pero el hecho es que no me agrada ese imbécil, y créeme, traté de que me simpatizara

- ¡Pues no parece que hayas tratado mucho!

- No tengo que hacerlo, no nos juntamos con ese tipo de gente. Sinceramente anoche no dije nada, para evitarte un mal rato

- Que considerado – me cruce de brazos molesta

Mi hermano acababa de comenzar a hablar, cuando su voz quedó sofocada por un estrépito en medio del pasillo, que llegó a nuestros oídos acompañados de un par de gritos. Nos quedamos en nuestros lugares horrorizados, al tiempo que Hermione llegaba hasta el cuadro y lo abría. En lo que pareció dudar un parpadeo, la morena se vio arrastrada por un par de encapuchados, de los cuales, uno llevaba a Harry bien sujeto por los hombros.

Al verlos, Ron se puso en guardia y sacando su varita, se adelantó un par de pasos para ubicarse delante de mí.

- FELIZ NAVIDAD – gritaron los desconocidos de improviso dejándonos mudos

Mientras Hermione contenía el aliento, y Harry evitaba sonreír, Ron y yo nos quedamos perplejos. De repente, uno de los encapuchados se retiro la capa y dejo al descubierto el rostro de uno de nuestros hermanos. Fue allí cuando comprendí el por qué de tantas preguntas en sus cartas.

- FRED – exclamé corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo

El gemelo me recibió con los brazos abiertos y una inmensa sonrisa, que dejaba entrever sus blancos dientes. Entre tanto, Ron fruncía el entrecejo y observaba todo con sospecha.

- Hola preciosa – bramo George llegando hasta Hermione y abrazándola

- Hola – Hermione se hundió en su pecho con cariño – nos han dado un susto de muerte

- Eso era lo que queríamos, sinceramente teníamos un mejor plan, pero decidimos dejarlo de este tamaño – Fred se acercó a Ron y lo estrechó entre sus brazos despeinándolo

Ron se echó para atrás molesto, mientras empujaba a Fred y se arreglaba de nuevo el cabello. Luego fue a pararse junto a Hermione con la cara roja como un tomate, ella simplemente sonrió tomándolo de la mano.

- ¿Cómo han entrado? – soltó pasado un momento

- Por la puerta… idiota

Los gemelos rieron de manera atronadora, mientras las orejas de Ron se tornaban de un color carmesí. Evite reír, después de todo los chicos habían interrumpido un huracán que estaba a punto de desatarse y no quería que Ron lo recordase.

- ¡Bueno! – Fred interrumpió las carcajadas de su gemelo – ¡Ya basta! Ahora vamos con lo que es realmente importante

Todos nos quedamos silentes, y acto seguido, observamos a Fred retirarse un bolso que llevaba sobre el hombro y rebuscar en su interior. Pasados un par de minutos, lo vi acercárseme y entregarme una caja larga de terciopelo rojo: el regalo, era un hermoso relicario en forma de corazón con mi nombre grabado al frente. Levanté ambas cejas con expresión de no saber qué decir, mientras George le pasaba a Hermione una caja del tamaño de un puño, de terciopelo negro.

Ron dio un par de pasos vacilantes y se ubicó tras el hombro de mi amiga para dar una ojeada, mientras la sujetaba –con expresión posesiva- de la cintura. Harry tomó un paquete cuadrado y mediado, con expresión de gratitud. Me acababa de acercar a George, cuando las voces horrorizadas de mi amiga y hermano quebraron la calma.

- ¿Anillos? – Exclamaron junto, abriendo los ojos de par en par al tiempo que observaban los hermosos aros de oro que brillaban con la débil luz que emitía el agonizante fuego en la chimenea

- Así es – dijo Fred sonriendo y acercándose a ellos – espero que les hayan gustado

Entre tanto Harry y yo, tratábamos de no mirarlos pues apenas podíamos contener la risa: sus rostros eran un mar de sentimientos encontrados.

- Bueno, sin duda nos gustan – comenzó a decir Ron; a su lado Hermione asintió lentamente como hipnotizada – pero ¿para qué son?

Los gemelos se lanzaron miradas de soslayo, y pasados unos segundos, Fred se golpeó la frente con la mano, emitiendo un sonoro _"¡paf!"._

- Si sigues preguntando esas estupideces, Ron. Dejaremos de reconocerte como nuestro hermano – exclamo George caminando hasta él – son aros de matrimonio, es nuestro regalo, pero… ¿en verdad les han gustado? Porque la vendedora dijo que teníamos un plazo de cinco días para devolverlos si no les gustaban

- ¡No seas tonto! – Hermione tomó uno de los anillos y los examino – son preciosos… más de lo que alguna vez imaginé

A la débil luz que nos iluminaba, podía ver desde mi posición un precioso grabado en su superficie… parecían flores y sin duda la figura de un fénix.

- Un momento… - Ron frunció el entrecejo – A las únicas personas a las que les habíamos dicho algo eran mi madre y a la madre de Hermione

- ¿Y pensabas que por tener la exclusividad, mamá no iba a decir nada? – George rió socarronamente

- Informo a todos, a Lupin, a Tonks, inclusive a la tía – abuela Muriel – Fred culminó la frase con gracia – creo que la boda de ustedes dos, será aun más grande que la Bill y Fleur

- ¿A la tía abuela Muriel? – Ron dio un respingo – hace como seis años que no la vemos… e inclusive me había comenzado a alegrar el no tener que soportarla

- A ella eso le da igual, es su tía abuela y mamá siente… cariño por ella

- Es una lástima que tú no tengas primas Veelas, Herm – dijo George alegremente

- Sí… es una lástima – musito ella en voz muy baja sin prestarle atención a lo que le decían

Reí, la situación en nuestra sala común era realmente agradable, sin embargo horas más tarde me enteraría de lo que los Slytherin tenían preparado para Draco… lo cual, no había sido para nada encantador.


	17. Desde la perspectiva de Draco

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

Disculpen la tardanza, pero tengo SERIOS problemas con internet. De ahora en adelante, tendremos en el ff capitulos desde la perspectiva de Draco, mezclados con la perspectiva de Ginny, para asi conocer mejor ambos lados de la historia. Espero sus comentarios. BYE

**

* * *

****CAP. 16**

**DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE DRACO**

Llegué a la sala común todavía sonriendo, en ocasiones me sorprendía a mi mismo con las buenas elecciones que llegaba a hacer. Ginny era mi todo: mi compañera, mi amiga y la chica más espectacular que había conocido; no quería perderla nunca, y si eso significaba tener que luchar contra mí propia gente, y nadar contra la corriente: lo haría.

Me detuve ante la pared de piedra, aparentemente ordinaría y murmure la contraseña –sangre limpia- con la cual la misma desapareció dándome paso; entre sin encontrarme a nadie, de hecho, en la chimenea solo ardían un par de trozos de madera, cuya flama moría lentamente segundo a segundo. La lámpara en el techo estaba apagada, por lo que la luz verde esmeralda que sus cristales acostumbraban a reflejar estaba ausente, dejando todo sumido en una penumbra pesada.

Caminé recto a través del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y entre a mi cuarto casi de puntillas, puesto que todos permanecían acostados en sus camas durmiendo; me acerqué a mi mesa de noche y observé la pila de regalos sobre la misma, todos envueltos en papeles plateados, dorados o en su defecto verdes. Fue allí cuando la aplastante verdad de que no le había comprado nada a Ginny se me vino encima, y quise que la tierra me tragara.

Aun pensando en ello, tomé el primer regalo de la pila y observe la tarjeta: mi tía Bellatrix lo enviaba. Levanté ambas cejas, no quería imaginarme que era lo que encerraba aquel precioso papel verde, así que simplemente lo dejé a un lado, considerando la posibilidad de no abrirlo nunca. Tomé el segundo, y leí la letra pulcra y corrida de mi madre, que dibujaba mi nombre a todo lo largo de la diminuta tarjeta en la que un muñeco de nieve sonreía y se movía de un lado a otro con aire soñador.

Tiré de la cinta adhesiva que sujetaba un lado del papel y descubrí una preciosa pulsera de oro con una placa grabada en la que resaltaba el escudo de mi familia, sonreí y me la coloqué. Le di un último vistazo, antes de que una mano me sujetase el hombro provocando que me girase.

- Hola Malfoy

Parpadee, Thomas, un chico tan rubio como yo, pero de largo cabello hasta los hombros y ojos castaños de aspecto cansado, se encontraba junto a Crabbe, Goyle, Zabinni y Adrian, cerrándome el paso. Los observé sorprendido, puesto que Crabbe y Goyle (mis compinches desde que tenía siete años) mostraban expresión preocupada pero decidida.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirí extrañado

- Queremos saber qué es lo que ocurre – Zabinni se adelantó jugando con su varita - ¿Por qué ahora sales con un Wesley?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Solté desafiante – es mi novia, y nadie tiene derecho a decirme nada sobre ella

Adrian soltó una risilla entre dientes cuando acabe de decir aquello, mientras que Thomas hacía un claro gesto de asco con su rostro. Puse los ojos en blanco perdiendo la paciencia, de seguro aquello era obra de Pansy… ¡que desgracia!

- Por si no te has dado cuenta Draco – Goyle intervino – ella es una Wesley y además una Gryffindor

- Eso no tiene nada de malo – murmuré

El corrillo que me rodeaba contuvo el aliento tras mis palabras, como si hubiese soltado la peor de las palabrotas, pero yo continué sin inmutarme. Ya había decidido antes de asistir a ese baile, que si debía luchar contra la corriente para estar con ella, lo haría.

- Nos estas traicionando – concedió Adrian levantando su varita y apuntándome directo al rostro - ¿acaso ahora dirás que ya no quieres servir al señor tenebroso?

Levanté la mano suavemente y aparté la varita de mí, con un movimiento rápido que lo desconcertó.

- Nunca me lo he planteado – dije con sinceridad - actúo conforme se me van presentando las oportunidades, y luego me baso en eso para dar mi siguiente paso

- Pues es muy obvio que con esa _"oportunidad"_ de la que te la pasas colgado ahora, no tienes el menor deseo de unirte a nosotros

- No tienen que meterla a ella, porque después de todo es una decisión personal

- Draco, creo que no estás pensando bien – Crabbe hizo un ademán pomposo con la mano – todos queremos unirnos a la armada de quien-tu-sabes… ¡contamos contigo!

- No somos gemelos – dije con voz fría y molesta – así que es obvio que no necesitan que yo me una para hacerlo ustedes

Zabinni se aclaró la garganta en señal de que el resto debía guardar silencio, y acto seguido saco su varita, el resto lo siguió – incluyéndome-. Pasado un instante volvió a hablar.

- Esta discusión no nos está llevando a ningún lado – comentó con voz casual – así que creo que debemos hacer lo que las chicas nos pidieron, ¿no?

- Sí, es la mejor idea. Sobre todo la de mi preciosa Adelaida – afirmó Adrian

Entrecerré los ojos, esa chica era peor que un demonio… si había alguien que podía sustituir a mi tía Bellatrix cuando esta envejeciera, o en su defecto muriera, era ella. Inclusive tenían tanto parecido físico, que era asombroso.

Lo que siguió a aquella conversación, fue una batalla campal en la que la pila de regalos sobre mi mesa de noche, se vio completamente estropeada, eso sin mencionar los doseles de las camas y algunas sábanas que ardieron hasta que Goyle les arrojo un chorro de agua con la punta de su varita. Me lancé tras la cama de Adrián, para esquivar un hechizo aturdidor, que pasó de largo alcanzando solo a quemarme la chaqueta en el hombro; no me preocupé, ya que en ese instante, con la adrenalina en su máxima expresión ni tan siquiera sentí la abrasadora quemadura que me dejó un profundo surco en la piel.

Me puse de pie, lanzando hechizos aturdidores en todas las direcciones, logrando dejar fuera de combate a Zabinni, Goyle y Thomas. A su vez, Adrián se detuvo al otro lado de la sala mirándome con profundo odio, al igual que Crabbe, quien al contrario, parecía no saber bien que hacer, decir o inclusive pensar.

- Eres un maldito traidor – Adrián apretó los dientes – solo nos has mentido todo este tiempo

- No comprendo tú odio, ella es de sangre pura también

- ¡Eso no importa! Su familia está llena de traidores a la sangre… se han relacionado con _muggles _desde tiempos inmemorables

- No es su problema, se lo han tomado personal porque quieren

Esto definitivamente renovó su ira, pero a pesar de que nos enzarzamos en una disputa –que acabo siendo más física que mágica – de igual manera, fui yo quien acabo ganando cuando mi compañero, cayó de bruces sobre el colchón chamuscado de la cama de Zabinni, tieso como un trozo de madera gracias a un hechizo paralizante; me volví en dirección a Crabbe quien permanecía sin saber qué hacer, y lo observe desafiante.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la expresión de su rostro, guardó su varita y se me acercó; no iba a negarlo, me sentía débil debido a los golpes recibidos, a lo intrincado de la lucha y a un hechizo aturdidor que había pasado zumbando ante mi rostro, dejándome ciego un par de segundos y atontado por el sonido.

- ¿Draco? – Crabbe me sujetó entre sus brazos, justo cuando caí hacía adelante, incapaz de mantenerme de pie debido a mi rodilla fuertemente herida - ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?

Iba a contestarle, juro que si… pero me sentía exageradamente vulnerable, molesto y si se quiere asustado. No tenía idea de si aquella actuación de Crabbe era parte del plan de Adelaida; me removí inquieto, justo cuando la puerta se abrió con un estrepito y por ella apareció nada más y nada menos que mi padrino.

Parpadee tratando de enfocarlo, pero el dolor de la rodilla – la cual me sangraba casi de manera incontrolada – me hacía cada vez más difícil concentrarme, hubo un instante en el que no supe que estaba ocurriendo, y al momento siguiente, me vi flotando sobre la cabeza de mi compañero y por delante de todos los curiosos que habían asistido a ver qué sucedía. Apreté los dientes debido al dolor cuando cruzamos en la esquina que conducía a la enfermería y en lo que pareció un segundo, Madame Pomfrey, con cara de horror y los ojos como platos, se perfilo ante mí.

- Creo que necesitaremos de tus conocimientos, Poppy – soltó Snape con su clásica voz de desdén

- ¡Por supuesto profesor! – Exclamo ella saliendo de regreso por donde había llegado – por favor, acuéstelo en la camilla más próxima

Volví a apretar los dientes cuando mi cuerpo finalmente descanso sobre la cama de blancas sabanas, pero como era de esperarse, ese no sería por fin, mi momento de calma, y lo supe cuando Snape arrimó la silla más cercana y se sentó a mi lado.

- Muy bien, Draco – dijo con voz dura – cuéntame todo lo que ha sucedido

Suspiré, bien… siempre había sabido que todo sería complicado, con lo que no había contado era con que mi padrino -y eventualmente mis padres- se enterasen antes de tiempo. Lo que me aguardaba sería para mí, la prueba de fuego.


	18. Hablando de ti y de mi Parte I

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

hola! lamento mucho la tardanza, lo que sucede es que tengo serios problemas con internet, muy muy serios. Por favor, comenten y espero que les guste a pesar de lo corto. Bye

* * *

**CAP. 17**

**HABLANDO DE TI Y DE MÍ - PARTE I**

La noche llegó, y aunque los gemelos habían partido hacía horas, Ron no parecía dispuesto a acostarse. De hecho, estaba más alerta que nunca, como si pensase que de un momento a otro algo sucedería; Hermione, quien se encontraba arrellanada en una de las sillas del fondo leyendo un inmenso tomó de _Leyes mágicas_, suprimió un bostezo y se puso de pie, mientras yo trataba por todos los medios de no quedarme dormida, aunque se me estaba dificultando la tarea.

- Creo que me voy a dormir – dijo ella poniéndose de pie

- ¿Tan temprano? – Ron la observó penetrantemente, como si lo acabase de decir fuese una blasfemia

- ¿Temprano? – Hermione consultó su reloj – Ron, son un cuarto para las diez

- Si, pero estamos de vacaciones

- Eso no importa, mañana si quieres puedo quedarme más tiempo despierta sentada aquí contigo, pero por ahora estoy cansada

- ¿No esperaras a Harry?

Mi amiga frunció el entrecejo pensativa, no quería admitirlo, pero mi hermano le estaba dificultando la vida a todos. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Hermione era la nueva vigilante de Harry? ¡Por Merlín! Harry había salido desde las cuatro de la tarde a ver a Jessica, y aun no pensaba regresar. Lo fulminé con la mirada cuando no me veía y clave de nuevo los ojos en la revista _"Corazón de bruja"_ que tenía entre las manos. Era del mes pasado, pero aun había chismes que no leía, como la ruptura de Viktor Krum con la buscadora de los _Chuddley Cannon. _

Pensé en Draco, de seguro se estaba preguntando porque no había llegado a nuestra cita, pero no había manera de que saliera sin ser notada.

- No, Harry estará bien, es decir… esto es Hogwarts – Hermione sonrió acercándose a mi hermano y besándole la frente – hasta mañana cariño, que descanses

El dijo algo muy parecido a "que duermas bien" y acto seguido, se tendió a todo lo largo del sofá. Puse los ojos en blanco frustrada, y decidí que subiría a mi habitación y le pediría a Malva su lechuza, para enviarle una nota a Draco.

- Hasta mañana – comenté tranquilamente y antes de que él pudiese responder, seguí los pasos de Hermione

Llegué hasta la habitación y cerré la puerta con suavidad. Ya Malva, Corina y otras de las chicas se encontraban allí platicando; todas sonrieron al verme, y aunque les devolví el gesto, sabía que mi rostro expresaba preocupación. Me acerqué a Malva sin vacilar.

- Malva ¿podrías prestarme tu lechuza? – Dije agradable – es para una entrega "local"

- ¡Claro Ginn! – Ella se puso de pie y se acercó al armario de fondo, en donde una inmensa jaula dorada resguardaba a una preciosa lechuza color café – ven hermosura, necesito que me hagas un favor

La lechuza dio un chillido, y salió de su jaula para posarse sobre el brazo de su dueña, quien me la paso con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Malva

- No hay de que – luego se dirigió a la lechuza – se buena niña y ayuda a mi amiga

El resto rió al tiempo que yo me acercaba a mi mesilla de noche y sacaba un trozo de pergamino y una pluma.

_Lamento la tardanza. Ron se ha vuelto obsesivo en cuanto a la vigilancia, he querido salir desde hace casi media hora, y no me lo ha permitido. Creo que podré estar allá dentro de quince o veinte minutos. ¡Espérame!_

_Ginny_

Releí la nota y asintiendo, la doblé y se la coloqué en el pico a la lechuza. Esta ululo, mientras me le acercaba lo máximo posible.

- Por favor, entrégasela a Draco Malfoy – susurré – y gracias

La escuche ulular nuevamente, cuando me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí para que saliera por ella; el aire que desplazaron sus alas me alborotó el cabello. Las chicas se hallaban mirándome, y lo sabía, lo cual me molestaba en cierta manera… no era sencillo mantener una relación con un miembro de la casa más odiada, del colegio.

Fruncí los labios y me di la vuelta para salir, justo cuando la lechuza entro de nuevo sin ninguna misiva; por algún motivo que no analicé, sentí pánico y tras darle las gracias de nuevo a mi amiga, salí casi a la carrera de la habitación. Ron ya no estaba como un perro guardián, montando cacería, así que mi salida fue mucho más sencilla.

Observé el pasillo desierto, bueno… no completamente: Nick casi decapitado flotaba en mi dirección con calma.

- Hola Ginny – exclamo con alegría – oye, ¿has escuchado lo que sucedió en la sala común de Slythering? Esos chicos están locos

Di una cabezada, pero luego me percate de lo que estaba diciendo y tuve miedo

- ¿Slythering? No, ¿qué sucedió?

Nick rió divertido, pasado unos segundos, se puso serio

- Lo lamento, no debí reír. Bueno… atacaron a este chico Malfoy. Quemaron parte de su propia sala común, ¿puedes imaginarlo?

Tragué grueso sin saber que decir, ó que hacer. Eso significaba que Draco no se encontraba en la habitación; mi rostro debió de haberlo expresado todo, porque Nick me observó de nuevo serio y levantó ambas cejas.

- ¡Lo lamento, Ginny! No recordaba que él y tú… esto ha sido un gran error de mí parte

- No importa – lo interrumpí – tan solo, podrías por favor, decirme donde está

- Sí, claro. La última vez que supe (hace casi tres horas) se hallaba en la enfermería

Comencé a correr por el pasillo, mientras le agradecía a Nick a gritos; crucé la esquina con rapidez y seguí derecho por el corredor que conducía a la enfermería. Allí, la enfermera comenzaba a apagar las luces frontales, por lo que me rezague un poco, además pude notar que había alguien sentado en la silla que acompañaba una de las camillas de fondo. Pensé en Pansy y se me revolvió el estomago, pero cuando la enfermera se acercó a él y vi el ondular de su capa, supe que se trataba de Snape.

Me di la vuelta cuando se puso de pie y regrese sobre mis pasos para ocultarme en un recodo al final del pasillo, justo cuando me topé con Harry; venía con cara de tonto y una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, pero dado que caminaba sin su capa invisible, y que se encontraba fuera de la cama a una hora inverosímil para cualquier profesor, sería el blanco perfecto para un castigo. Fruncí los labios y me le acerqué a toda velocidad, él me miro con alegría.

- ¡Ginny!

- ¡Cállate Harry! – Murmuré colocándome el dedo sobre los labios – Snape viene

Bastó con decir eso para borrarle a mi amigo la sonrisa del rostro. Instintivamente, se llevo la mano al bolsillo de la túnica, pero era inútil, la capa invisible no estaba allí. Nos pusimos rígidos al escuchar los pasos del profesor, por lo que corrí tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y tomé a Harry del brazo, arrastrándolo hacía el recodo.

El lugar era exageradamente pequeño, por lo que quedamos tan juntos que era incomodo. Me volví con dirección al pasillo, sintiendo como Harry murmuraba algo tras de mí. Consulté el reloj: las diez y treinta, eso implicaba que ya la enfermera debía de haberse retirado a su habitación. Aguardé, hasta que los pasos de Snape comenzaron a escucharse con exagerada proximidad.

Le lancé una mirada a Harry quien asintió, sin embargo me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos llorosos… ¡No! Imposible, si estornudaba estaríamos perdidos.

- No lo hagas – dije en un susurro – estaremos perdidos

- Estoy tratando de evitarlo – dijo él de la misma manera

Le hice una seña para que bajase la cabeza, y aproximándome hacía él, hundí su rostro en mi abdomen. De inmediato él me sujetó como si me tratase de un pañuelo de papel, y estornudó sobre mi ropa; no voy a negar que me dio asco, pero al menos no se había producido ruido alguno, por lo que Snape prosiguió su camino sin detenerse.

Harry se levantó con la nariz roja y una sonrisa.

- Lo lamento – musitó

- No pasa nada, creo que ya podemos salir

En efecto, Snape no era más que un vago recuerdo, así que tomé al moreno de la mano y tiré de él en dirección al pasillo. Le explique lo que había sucedido en un susurro, y le pedí que no se lo dijera a Ron, ó estaría muerta, por suerte, Harry era un excelente amigo, así que no pudo peros.

Nos despedimos, y yo pude continuar con mi accidentado camino a la enfermería. El lugar estaba desolado, y pude ver a madame Pomfrey moverse en su oficina al fondo, así que ubicándome estratégicamente tras las cortinas blancas, me deslice silentemente hasta llegar a la camilla de Draco. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una crema en los rasguños del rostro.

Me le acerqué y con manos temblorosas le acaricié el cabello, para mi desdicha él pareció no reaccionar. Tomé la silla que Snape había dejado libre y me senté pensando en que decir, ¿debía molestarlo?

- Te estaba esperando – dijo de repente y todo lo que tuve deseos de hacer fue gritar

Lo observe con los ojos de par en par y me llevé las manos al rostro asustada, pero él solo sonrió claramente entretenido con mi reacción.

- ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?

- He estado mejor… te estaba esperando, te extrañé

- No había podido salir – me acerqué aun más a la camilla y le sujete las manos – Ron me vigilaba como si fuese un colacuerno húngaro, tendiéndole una trampa a su presa

- Si, recibí tu lechuza

- Nick me ha dado una versión corta de lo que ocurrió

Draco frunció el entrecejo y me observo curioso

- ¿Qué Nick?

- Nick casi decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor

- ¡Vaya! Ya se corrió la voz… ¡interesante!

- En realidad ha sido una suerte que Nick me informase, nadie había tenido la decencia de chismorrear sobre el tema – dije un puchero – y cuando me enteré, sentí que se me caía el alma al suelo

- No tienes que preocuparte, te dije que algo así sucedería

- ¡Nick me ha dicho que incendiaron media sala común!

- Bueno… no exactamente media sala común, ha sido solo el dormitorio. Pero le he dado su merecido a esos tontos

Abrí los ojos de par en par y fruncí los labios, Draco comenzaba a preocuparme, se tomaba todo como si fuese un juego… pero no pensaba en los peligros que corría. Quise golpearlo, pero me contuve cuando tiró de mi brazo en su dirección, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Crees que podamos huir de aquí? ¡Quiero hablar contigo sobre esto en privado!

Me puse de pie y me asomé por la cortina: la enfermera seguía trabajando en su despacho.

- Madame Pomfrey está ocupada – dije con tranquilidad

- Bien, en ese caso, vámonos – Draco se puso de pie, se calzó los zapatos y me tomó de la mano – tenemos mucho de qué hablar esta noche


	19. Hablando de ti y de mi Parte II

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF JK ROWLING**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, gracias a las personas que me dejaron rr y más recientemente que me añadieron a sus favoritos. Aquí está en capitulo completo: final de la parte I y la parte II. Espero lo comenten y lo disfruten. Bye

* * *

**CAP. 17**

**HABLANDO DE TI Y DE MÍ**

La noche llegó, y aunque los gemelos habían partido hacía horas, Ron no parecía dispuesto a acostarse. De hecho, estaba más alerta que nunca, como si pensase que de un momento a otro algo sucedería; Hermione, quien se encontraba arrellanada en una de las sillas del fondo leyendo un inmenso tomó de _Leyes mágicas_, suprimió un bostezo y se puso de pie, mientras yo trataba por todos los medios de no quedarme dormida, aunque se me estaba dificultando la tarea.

- Creo que me voy a dormir – dijo ella poniéndose de pie

- ¿Tan temprano? – Ron la observó penetrantemente, como si lo acabase de decir fuese una blasfemia

- ¿Temprano? – Hermione consultó su reloj – Ron, son un cuarto para las diez

- Si, pero estamos de vacaciones

- Eso no importa, mañana si quieres puedo quedarme más tiempo despierta sentada aquí contigo, pero por ahora estoy cansada

- ¿No esperaras a Harry?

Mi amiga frunció el entrecejo pensativa, no quería admitirlo, pero mi hermano le estaba dificultando la vida a todos. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Hermione era la nueva vigilante de Harry? ¡Por Merlín! Harry había salido desde las cuatro de la tarde a ver a Jessica, y aun no pensaba regresar. Lo fulminé con la mirada cuando no me veía y clave de nuevo los ojos en la revista _"Corazón de bruja"_ que tenía entre las manos. Era del mes pasado, pero aun había chismes que no leía, como la ruptura de Viktor Krum con la buscadora de los _Chuddley Cannon. _

Pensé en Draco, de seguro se estaba preguntando porque no había llegado a nuestra cita, pero no había manera de que saliera sin ser notada.

- No, Harry estará bien, es decir… esto es Hogwarts – Hermione sonrió acercándose a mi hermano y besándole la frente – hasta mañana cariño, que descanses

El dijo algo muy parecido a "que duermas bien" y acto seguido, se tendió a todo lo largo del sofá. Puse los ojos en blanco frustrada, y decidí que subiría a mi habitación y le pediría a Malva su lechuza, para enviarle una nota a Draco.

- Hasta mañana – comenté tranquilamente y antes de que él pudiese responder, seguí los pasos de Hermione

Llegué hasta la habitación y cerré la puerta con suavidad. Ya Malva, Corina y otras de las chicas se encontraban allí platicando; todas sonrieron al verme, y aunque les devolví el gesto, sabía que mi rostro expresaba preocupación. Me acerqué a Malva sin vacilar.

- Malva ¿podrías prestarme tu lechuza? – Dije agradable – es para una entrega "local"

- ¡Claro Ginn! – Ella se puso de pie y se acercó al armario de fondo, en donde una inmensa jaula dorada resguardaba a una preciosa lechuza color café – ven hermosura, necesito que me hagas un favor

La lechuza dio un chillido, y salió de su jaula para posarse sobre el brazo de su dueña, quien me la paso con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Malva

- No hay de que – luego se dirigió a la lechuza – se buena niña y ayuda a mi amiga

El resto rió al tiempo que yo me acercaba a mi mesilla de noche y sacaba un trozo de pergamino y una pluma.

_Lamento la tardanza. Ron se ha vuelto obsesivo en cuanto a la vigilancia, he querido salir desde hace casi media hora, y no me lo ha permitido. Creo que podré estar allá dentro de quince o veinte minutos. ¡Espérame!_

_Ginny_

Releí la nota y asintiendo, la doblé y se la coloqué en el pico a la lechuza. Esta ululo, mientras me le acercaba lo máximo posible.

- Por favor, entrégasela a Draco Malfoy – susurré – y gracias

La escuche ulular nuevamente, cuando me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí para que saliera por ella; el aire que desplazaron sus alas me alborotó el cabello. Las chicas se hallaban mirándome, y lo sabía, lo cual me molestaba en cierta manera… no era sencillo mantener una relación con un miembro de la casa más odiada, del colegio.

Fruncí los labios y me di la vuelta para salir, justo cuando la lechuza entro de nuevo sin ninguna misiva; por algún motivo que no analicé, sentí pánico y tras darle las gracias de nuevo a mi amiga, salí casi a la carrera de la habitación. Ron ya no estaba como un perro guardián, montando cacería, así que mi salida fue mucho más sencilla.

Observé el pasillo desierto, bueno… no completamente: Nick casi decapitado flotaba en mi dirección con calma.

- Hola Ginny – exclamo con alegría – oye, ¿has escuchado lo que sucedió en la sala común de Slythering? Esos chicos están locos

Di una cabezada, pero luego me percate de lo que estaba diciendo y tuve miedo

- ¿Slythering? No, ¿qué sucedió?

Nick rió divertido, pasado unos segundos, se puso serio

- Lo lamento, no debí reír. Bueno… atacaron a este chico Malfoy. Quemaron parte de su propia sala común, ¿puedes imaginarlo?

Tragué grueso sin saber que decir, ó que hacer. Eso significaba que Draco no se encontraba en la habitación; mi rostro debió de haberlo expresado todo, porque Nick me observó de nuevo serio y levantó ambas cejas.

- ¡Lo lamento, Ginny! No recordaba que él y tú… esto ha sido un gran error de mí parte

- No importa – lo interrumpí – tan solo, podrías por favor, decirme donde está

- Sí, claro. La última vez que supe (hace casi tres horas) se hallaba en la enfermería

Comencé a correr por el pasillo, mientras le agradecía a Nick a gritos; crucé la esquina con rapidez y seguí derecho por el corredor que conducía a la enfermería. Allí, la enfermera comenzaba a apagar las luces frontales, por lo que me rezague un poco, además pude notar que había alguien sentado en la silla que acompañaba una de las camillas de fondo. Pensé en Pansy y se me revolvió el estomago, pero cuando la enfermera se acercó a él y vi el ondular de su capa, supe que se trataba de Snape.

Me di la vuelta cuando se puso de pie y regrese sobre mis pasos para ocultarme en un recodo al final del pasillo, justo cuando me topé con Harry; venía con cara de tonto y una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, pero dado que caminaba sin su capa invisible, y que se encontraba fuera de la cama a una hora inverosímil para cualquier profesor, sería el blanco perfecto para un castigo. Fruncí los labios y me le acerqué a toda velocidad, él me miro con alegría.

- ¡Ginny!

- ¡Cállate Harry! – Murmuré colocándome el dedo sobre los labios – Snape viene

Bastó con decir eso para borrarle a mi amigo la sonrisa del rostro. Instintivamente, se llevo la mano al bolsillo de la túnica, pero era inútil, la capa invisible no estaba allí. Nos pusimos rígidos al escuchar los pasos del profesor, por lo que corrí tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y tomé a Harry del brazo, arrastrándolo hacía el recodo.

El lugar era exageradamente pequeño, por lo que quedamos tan juntos que era incomodo. Me volví con dirección al pasillo, sintiendo como Harry murmuraba algo tras de mí. Consulté el reloj: las diez y treinta, eso implicaba que ya la enfermera debía de haberse retirado a su habitación. Aguardé, hasta que los pasos de Snape comenzaron a escucharse con exagerada proximidad.

Le lancé una mirada a Harry quien asintió, sin embargo me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos llorosos… ¡No! Imposible, si estornudaba estaríamos perdidos.

- No lo hagas – dije en un susurro – estaremos perdidos

- Estoy tratando de evitarlo – dijo él de la misma manera

Le hice una seña para que bajase la cabeza, y aproximándome hacía él, hundí su rostro en mi abdomen. De inmediato él me sujetó como si me tratase de un pañuelo de papel, y estornudó sobre mi ropa; no voy a negar que me dio asco, pero al menos no se había producido ruido alguno, por lo que Snape prosiguió su camino sin detenerse.

Harry se levantó con la nariz roja y una sonrisa.

- Lo lamento – musitó

- No pasa nada, creo que ya podemos salir

En efecto, Snape no era más que un vago recuerdo, así que tomé al moreno de la mano y tiré de él en dirección al pasillo. Le explique lo que había sucedido en un susurro, y le pedí que no se lo dijera a Ron, ó estaría muerta, por suerte, Harry era un excelente amigo, así que no pudo peros.

Nos despedimos, y yo pude continuar con mi accidentado camino a la enfermería. El lugar estaba desolado, y pude ver a madame Pomfrey moverse en su oficina al fondo, así que ubicándome estratégicamente tras las cortinas blancas, me deslice silentemente hasta llegar a la camilla de Draco. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una crema en los rasguños del rostro.

Me le acerqué y con manos temblorosas le acaricié el cabello, para mi desdicha él pareció no reaccionar. Tomé la silla que Snape había dejado libre y me senté pensando en que decir, ¿debía molestarlo?

- Te estaba esperando – dijo de repente y todo lo que tuve deseos de hacer fue gritar

Lo observe con los ojos de par en par y me llevé las manos al rostro asustada, pero él solo sonrió claramente entretenido con mi reacción.

- ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?

- He estado mejor… te estaba esperando, te extrañé

- No había podido salir – me acerqué aun más a la camilla y le sujete las manos – Ron me vigilaba como si fuese un colacuerno húngaro, tendiéndole una trampa a su presa

- Si, recibí tu lechuza

- Nick me ha dado una versión corta de lo que ocurrió

Draco frunció el entrecejo y me observo curioso

- ¿Qué Nick?

- Nick casi decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor

- ¡Vaya! Ya se corrió la voz… ¡interesante!

- En realidad ha sido una suerte que Nick me informase, nadie había tenido la decencia de chismorrear sobre el tema – dije un puchero – y cuando me enteré, sentí que se me caía el alma al suelo

- No tienes que preocuparte, te dije que algo así sucedería

- ¡Nick me ha dicho que incendiaron media sala común!

- Bueno… no exactamente media sala común, ha sido solo el dormitorio. Pero le he dado su merecido a esos tontos

Abrí los ojos de par en par y fruncí los labios, Draco comenzaba a preocuparme, se tomaba todo como si fuese un juego… pero no pensaba en los peligros que corría. Quise golpearlo, pero me contuve cuando tiró de mi brazo en su dirección, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Crees que podamos huir de aquí? ¡Quiero hablar contigo sobre esto en privado!

Me puse de pie y me asomé por la cortina: la enfermera seguía trabajando en su despacho.

- Madame Pomfrey está ocupada – dije con tranquilidad

- Bien, en ese caso, vámonos – Draco se puso de pie, se calzó los zapatos y me tomó de la mano – tenemos mucho de qué hablar esta noche

En realidad sí que teníamos de que hablar, creo que Draco jamás en su vida había hablado tanto y mucho menos con alguien de la familia Weasley. Para cuando terminó de relatar que era lo que había sucedido en su sala común, yo tenía la boca abierta como una tonta, y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Esto fue idea de la chica que se parece a tu tía? – dije entre dientes

- Si, pero me ha sorprendido, nunca pensé que pudiese tramar algo dentro de la escuela. Y bueno… su novio está completamente convencido de que ella tiene razón en todo

Me llevé las manos a la boca, ahora Draco no podría regresar a la sala común.

- No podrás regresar – musite – y todo por mi culpa

- No es tu culpa, no seas tonta –soltó él ácidamente – no es culpa de nadie que esos chicos tengan problemas para aceptar las decisiones de los demás

- ¡Draco! – Exclame haciéndolo saltar en su cojín - ¿no te das cuenta? Nunca ha habido relaciones sentimentales entre nuestras casas, es algo inimaginable

Mi rubio novio se cruzo de brazos retadoramente

- Hasta dónde puedo fijarme tú eres humana, mujer y muy bonita. Y yo soy humano, y hombre… así que podemos estar perfectamente enamorados

- Si, lo sé. Pero Draco, nuestras familias se odian, y nuestros amigos también

- Si es por mí, yo ya no tengo amigos – musito Draco furioso – y tus amigos me caen perfectamente bien

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde el baile de navidad – entornó los ojos – dime la verdad ¿quieres terminar conmigo? Porque si es así, simplemente dilo

Me quedé atónita, jamás espere una reacción así de parte de él. Fruncí los labios y luego me le acerqué y le planté un beso en la mejilla. Ya el reloj pasaba de las doce de la noche, y el cuarto ahora exhibía un tema totalmente diferente, ya no había cojines por doquier, sino grandes almohadones rellenos de plumas con un colorido espectacular.

- No quiero terminar contigo, nunca

Su mirada gris, que se había convertido súbitamente en hielo, se derritió hasta la vergüenza. En lugar de decir cualquier otra cosa, me abrazó y me dio un beso en los labios.

- Lo lamento Ginn, creo que aun estoy liberando el estrés de esta noche

- Creo que necesitas descansar – dije acostándome sobre un almohadón y arrastrándolo conmigo – no debiste escapar de la enfermería

- La enfermera no me extrañara, hacían casi quince minutos que le había llegado un alumno de Hufflepuff con hongos creciéndole en la frente

Soltó una risita mientras se acomodaba en su lugar y me apretaba contra su cuerpo. Pensé en Ron durmiendo feliz en su cama y quise reír, ser un colacuerno húngaro no le había sido de utilidad; me acerqué a Draco y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, su respiración acompasada y el silencio que nos rodeaba hacía que mis pensamientos viajaran a una velocidad de vértigo.

- ¿Draco? – hubo un ruidito por encima de mi cabeza - ¿En donde dormirás ahora?

- Puedo mudarme aquí contigo cuando sea

- No, hablo en serio – le acaricié el cabello – No puedes regresar a tu sala común, y Snape… ¿Qué ha dicho Snape?

De repente, los músculos en los brazos de mi novio se tensaron y yo me pregunte, si había formulado una pregunta que no debía. Sin embargo, su respiración no se altero, y continúo hablando serenamente.

- ¿Has visto a Snape salir de la enfermería?

- Así es, de hecho, tuve que esconderme para que él no me viera

Draco rió, y un segundo más tarde suspiro

- Bien, pues… Snape es mi padrino – abrí los ojos y levanté las cejas pero no dije nada – y por supuesto quiso saber que había motivado a "mis amigos" a atacarme y por poco quemar toda la mazmorra, así que, tuve que contarle sobre lo nuestro

- ¿Qué? – me separé de él y lo observe - ¿Le dijiste? Draco, está claro que Snape no querrá que…

Un movimiento rápido con el que posó su dedo índice sobre mis labios me acalló; me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que sonreía.

- Snape no se mete ni critica mis decisiones, él simplemente no dijo nada. Le pedí que no le dijera a mis padres, porque quiero hacerlo yo mismo. Y me ha propuesto (luego de platicar con Dumbledore) mudarme de habitación, así que ya no estaré en la sala común, sino en otra habitación, una para mí solo

- ¿Y estás seguro de que eso te mantendrá seguro?

- Por supuesto, nadie sabrá donde está ubicada – asintió – excepto tú, claro está. Quizás podamos dejar de usar este cuarto y estar en el mío

- Esa es una buena idea

A pesar de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en mis labios y todo, no pude evitar fijarme en que su semblante se había vuelto serio de repente. Era como si la idea de estar conmigo dejase de resultarle atractiva. Me preocupe, pero más tarde me di cuenta de que era una tontería, de seguro Draco solo estaba pensando en Snape o en sus padres. Para mi suerte, cuando volvió a hablar, aclaró todas mis dudas.

- Creo que será mejor que vayas acompañada a todos lados – dijo en voz baja – Adelaida y Pansy tienen mentes macabras, no quiero que te pase nada

- No tienes que preocuparte por mí

- ¡Claro que tengo que hacerlo! Eres mi razón de vida

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir sobre cogida, por lo que me ruborice y un segundo después me le acerqué sin pensarlo más y le estampe un beso en los labios. El respondió sin siquiera tratar de decir nada, y para cuando acabamos, ambos estábamos con la mirada de uno en el otro; tenía la respiración agitada, pero no pensaba decir nada más porque me parecía que las palabras sobraban.

- Te amo – soltó él de repente

Fue tan sorprendente el sonido de su voz, el poder de aquel mensaje y lo que sentí cuando aquello impacto en mi subconsciente, que creí que estábamos solos en el mundo. Ya no me importaba nadie más salvo Draco, de seguro de alguien haberme preguntado por Ron, le habría dicho _¿Quién es ese?_

No me había percatado del fuerte rubor en mis mejillas, ni de que el cabello se escapaba de mi coleta a grandes mechones, dejándome completamente despeinada, y tampoco era que me importase la verdad. Solo me dedique a disfrutar un segundo del sabor de aquellas palabras y de su efecto aletargante, para luego pronunciarlas yo también.

- Y yo te amo a ti

- De no ser porque tu hermano nos mataría, te pediría que te casases conmigo ahora mismo – dijo Draco besándome el cuello

- ¿Casarnos? – puse los ojos como platos

De nuevo se formó en mi mente la imagen de mi misma, caminando por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy con un chico rubio tomado de mi mano. No había pensado en casarme –no seriamente- y ahora… Draco parecía haber entrado en un estado de locura, aunque, no era que yo estuviese en desacuerdo.

- Tienes miedo – se mofó él desde algún lugar cerca de mi hombro derecho

- No, en absoluto, es solo que… no lo había pensado

- Bueno, creo que sería un buen regalo de navidad. Ya que soy tan idiota que no te di ninguno

- No tienes que darme nada, me basta con que me quieras

El bufó y yo me separe para verlo a la cara, tenía las mejillas tan sonrosadas como yo.

- ¿Por qué no puedo darte un regalo de navidad, Ginebra?

- Porque no es necesario, aunque por tu mirada, se que harás caso omiso

- No, si no lo quieres, no te obligaré a aceptarlo – soltó él medio de mala gana – pero mi oferta de matrimonio, bueno… eso debemos terminar de discutirlo

- ¿Terminar de discutirlo?

- Así es, pero hablaremos de eso mañana, ahora tengo sueño

Asentí volviendo a tumbarme sobre los almohadones con él a mi lado. Nos besamos y con una palmada de mi parte, la luz de apago. Habían pasado quince minutos, cuando la voz de mi novio, dibujo una línea en la penumbra.

- Gracias por estar a mi lado – murmuro completamente adormilado

- Te amo – fue todo lo que respondí

Cerré los ojos y me entregué al sueño, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y analizar, pero ya tendría la mañana siguiente para ello… o al menos eso creía.

No llegué a abrir los ojos, sino que me acomodé en mi lugar y tiré de la cintura de Ginny para acercarla a mí lado, ella ni siquiera se movió. Dormía como un tronco, ya me había dado cuenta la primera noche que pasamos en la habitación; quise reír, pero lo evite para no hacer ruido, moví la cabeza, y mi nariz rozo su cabello de fuego.

Olía a manzanilla y canela, lo que sin duda me fascinaba. Nunca me había planteado casarme, de hecho, hasta hacía casi un año consideraba que no habían mujeres lo suficientemente valiosas para portar el apellido _Malfoy_ en Hogwarts. Mi padre insistía en que encontrase una novia de sangre pura y sin duda aquí estaba; en efecto, no era eso lo que me preocupaba, sino saber que apenas me descuidase, alguien trataría de hacerle daño.

Aun con los ojos cerrados apreté los labios, quizás estaba siendo un egoísta, pero aunque tuviese que luchar a capa y espada contra cualquiera fuese o no de mi familia, prefería eso a dejarla. La amaba, y no me había percatado de la profundidad de mis sentimientos hasta que vi la preocupación en su rostro… nunca nadie –salvo mi madre- se había preocupado por mí, nunca nadie me había demostrado tanta pureza de sentimientos. Adoraba a Ginny y no era simple adoración adolescente, ¡no! Para nada, la adoraba en verdad, quería pasar cada segundo de mi tiempo a su lado.

Deje mis pensamientos vagar y me di cuenta de lo reconfortante que resultaba imaginarme llegando a una casa donde ella me recibiese, nos tumbaríamos en el sofá, y hablaríamos por horas hasta caer rendidos; las posibilidades se me abrían como un abanico y me decían que no había nada irrealizable… todo dependía de las personas involucradas en la relación, y aunque yo no estaba pensando en pedirle que se mudase conmigo si no había de por medio un anillo y una boda, estaba casi seguro de que ella pensaba lo mismo.

Sentí mi corazón hincharse de alegría, en verdad quería pedirle que se casara conmigo, no ahora… no mañana, pero si en los próximos meses, quería que formase parte de mi vida para siempre, y no me importaba si alguien pensaba que estaba loco. En ese caso, ¡que genial era ser un demente total! Pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, debía comprar un anillo, y eso implicaba ir a _Hogsmade_, claro que la próxima salida sería en dos semanas, y yo no podía esperar hasta allá. Solo tendría que escaparme, y dado que Potter era el mejor para las escapadas, quizás podría pedirle ayuda.

Pensé en eso de nuevo y me di cuenta de lo horroroso que sonaba: _le pediría ayuda a Potter, _era un asco, dado que yo… ¿lo odiaba? Ya ni sabía que era lo que sentía contra o en pro de él, pero si quería conseguir mis propósitos, debía de recurrir a personal especializado. Por otro lado, estaba el hermano: Ronald Weasley era insufrible, inadmisible, insoportable, y todo lo que comenzase con _"in"_. No le guardaba rencor, porque si lo pensaba bien, si yo tuviese una hermana así de linda también la defendería de las garras, del primer aprovechador que se atravesara.

También estaba Granger, que era prácticamente su familia, pero ella me había demostrado lo sociable y dispuesta a aceptar que era… así que supuse que con ella no habría problema. Adicionalmente, Ginny no solo tenía quien sabe cuántos hermanos más, sino un padre y una madre a quien rendirles cuentas. Pensé en los rostros blancos por demás y de cabello encendido de ambos padres y quise reír de nuevo, nunca esperarían que un Malfoy se apareciese en su casa a pedir la mano de su hija, porque simplemente los Malfoy no somos así: mi padre y mi madre se comprometieron cuando estaban en el último año de Hogwarts, gracias en parte a amor y en parte a la intervención de mis abuelos por ambas partes; según ellos "la pureza de la sangre debía mantenerse" y pues… ¿qué otra familia era más pura que los Black? Excepto quizás por Sirius, su hermano Regulus, y mi tía Andrómeda quienes en su momento se rebelaron contra todo, pero del resto, la familia de mi madre decidió continuar con la tradición.

Desde pequeño había sido educado para pensar, que personas como Granger no valían nada, y que otros como los Weasley eran una bazofia por juntarse con _muggles_ y traicionar a la sangre. En fin, básicamente para renegar de aquellos que no seguían nuestros lineamientos, era por ello que me dedicaba a hacerle saber a todo el que podía mi punto de vista –claramente errado-. La primera persona que me recalcaba aquello cada vez que podía y me daba una insufrible charla sobre las ventajas de que el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado ascendiese al poder, era mi tía Bellatrix.

Y es que casada con un mortifago, siendo de sangre completamente limpia, y seguidora número uno del señor tenebroso, no podía ser de otra manera; me mordí la lengua recordando que hacía apenas ocho ó nueve meses atrás, me había instruido sobre lo importante que sería mi colaboración con su señor.

_- Ya te lo he dicho Draco, nunca tendrás un honor semejante al de ser aceptado en las filas de nuestro señor. Él es grande, un gran mago, no como ese monigote de Dumbledore… ¡No! Él puede darte una posición privilegiada en nuestro orden, solo por el hecho de ser hijo de Lucius y mi sobrino –_ me miró con el orgullo de una madre a su hijo, yo asentí silente – _ya verás lo que se siente cuando te marcan – _levantó la manga de su túnica y me mostró la serpiente atravesando una calavera que se hallaba, tatuada en su antebrazo – _es algo indescriptible, ya lo verás… ¡me sentiré tan orgullosa!_

Me apreté aun más contra el cuerpo de mi novia: ¡Vieja loca! Ella nunca había sido de mi total agrado, es decir… no en mis años de adolescencia, en donde se había empeñado en visitarme cada dos o tres meses para hablarme sobre el señor tenebroso. Abrí definitivamente los ojos y observe el perfil sereno de Ginny dormitar mientras fuera, una bruma gris plomo lo cubría todo, debían ser cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Cómo reaccionarían mis padres al saber que no me uniría a su frente armado de locos?, en parte ya lo sabía: mi madre saltaría loca de contento, puesto que lo último que querría es que su hijo muriese a manos de un demente que solo se empeñaba en asesinar inocentes, y mi padre… él era otro cuento, uno totalmente diferente de hecho. Y ni hablar de la loca Lestrange, que lo más probable es que me apuntase al pecho con su varita y me torturase.

Me separé de Ginny y me puse de pie, de repente se me había espantado el sueño. Caminé hasta la ventana de la habitación y observe fuera: no había nada en los terrenos, más que soledad, y el cielo, ahora de un color gris plomo con vetas negras que anunciaba el fin de la madrugada, ayudaba a darles un aspecto de abandono total.

Di un respingo al notar una figura oscura que se movía en dirección a la ventana y me sorprendí más aun al darme cuenta de que se trataba de una lechuza, ¿quién sería el que estaba por recibir malas noticias en el castillo? Me quedé tranquilo sabiendo que no era yo, ó al menos eso pensé en un principio, pero cambié de parecer cuando el ave de posó en el alfeizar de la ventanilla de aspecto victoriano. Le hice una señal con el dedo para que no hiciera ruido y levanté el pestillo que emitió apenas un clic.

Alargué el brazo y sujete la carta hermosamente sellada con un lacrado que mostraba el sello de mí familia, le agradecí por la carta en un susurro y al segundo siguiente, la observe volar de regreso por donde había llegado, hasta ser engullida por la negrura del amanecer. Me apresuré a abrir el sobre, mientras observaba a mi novia darse la vuelta entre los almohadones y continuar durmiendo; dentro, una larga hoja de pergamino, mostraba la letra cursiva y adornada por demás de mi madre.

"_Querido Draco, he recibido esta noche una carta de Severus, en la que me informaba que habías sido atacado por tus compañeros de habitación, pero que por suerte, no habías salido herido. Hijo, ¿qué sucedió? Severus enfatizo que no tenía idea de cómo había comenzado la disputa, pero que estaba seguro de que tu no eras quien le había dado inicio. Por favor requiero que me digas que fue lo que ocurrió, ya que según tu padrino, deberán trasladarte a otra habitación para evitar futuros problemas._

_Tan solo quiero saber de qué va todo esto Draco, espero que me respondas lo más pronto posible._

_Te quiere_

_Tu madre"_

Arrugué el trozo de pergamino con rabia y frustración, ¡maldito traidor! Me juró que no diría nada, que ni mi madre ni mi padre se enterarían de nada, y sin embargo había salido derechito a chismosearles… ¡lo odio! Si pudiese me escabulliría a su habitación y le lanzaría una maldición de esas que te dejan la piel escamosa y llena de hongos. No sabía qué diantres decirle a mi madre, porque aun no pensaba como decirles lo de Ginny, en realidad no era que me importase su aprobación en absoluto, solo quería que supieran que me casaría con ella y listo. Si quería poner el grito en el cielo, maldecir, bailar alrededor del fuego, llamar a él-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado ó cualquier otra cosa, no me importaba en absoluto.

Y que ni pensasen que me casaría con la morsa loca de Pansy, ¡de eso nada! Tomé aire, me metí la carta arrugada en el bolsillo del jean y fui a acostarme de nuevo junto a Ginny –quien no tardó en recostarse sobre mi pecho-, debía tomar acciones rápidas, absolutamente fiables y cortantes para mis padres, ó de lo contrarío todo el reino de perfección que había logrado finalmente gracias a mi pelirroja se vendría abajo, y pensaba aceptarlo todo… excepto que ella sufriera ó en su defecto que le hicieran daño por cualquier razón. Primero prefería morir, y aunque no tenía idea, estaba a punto de probarlo.


	20. El anillo

**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS RR :D

* * *

**CAP. 18**

**EL ANILLO**

Ginny y yo salimos del cuarto cerca de las nueve de la mañana, ya duchados y bien vestidos. El día había comenzado completamente helado, tanto así que lo que provocaba era quedarse arrebujado entre las sabanas calientes de la cama… aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué cama?

Íbamos riendo, cuando entramos en el área del pasillo donde se ubicaba su sala común, ella me miro con cierta nostalgia, como si fuese a despedirse de mí para siempre; me rompió el corazón, pero en realidad tenía que alejarme de ella y tomar un rumbo diametralmente opuesto, así que simplemente me lancé.

- Antes de que desaparezcas por esa puerta – dije apretándola contra mi cuerpo – podrías… ¿llamar a Potter? Debo hablarle

La expresión en el rostro de Ginny fue un momento único e indiscutible, en el que hubiese querido tener una cámara a mano, pero como era de esperarse, no la tenía. Ella me observó a los ojos y por vez primera, mostró verdadera desconfianza.

- ¿Para qué quieres hablar con Harry?

- Es un negocio entre él y yo

- Nunca has tenido ningún negocio con Harry, Draco. Y en lo que a mí respecta, creo que él jamás te ha caído bien

- Ya te dije que ahora tus amigos son los únicos amigos que tengo

- Sí pero…

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí

- Ok, si te digo que no le haré daño a Potter, ¿Lo llamaras?

- No creí que fuese a hacerle daño, Draco Malfoy

- ¡Hay vamos mujer! – Reí – no seas terca. En verdad es urgente que le hable, pero no quiero que tú salgas de nuevo

La vi fruncir el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada, en cambio, me beso en los labios y dándose la vuelta se perdió en dirección a algún punto desconocido. Aguarde –casi con paciencia- hasta que Potter, con una mirada de recelo subida de tono, apareció en el pasillo. Le sonreí por saludo, lo que sin lugar a dudas aumento su desconfianza.

- ¿Qué deseas Malfoy?

- Draco – puntualice

Potter levantó ambas cejas sorprendido

- ¿Y desde cuando te llamo por tu nombre de pila?

- Desde el baile de navidad podías hacerlo, creo que le di la confianza a Granger

- No estoy muy seguro de que Herm haya creído en eso

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos, las paredes de piedra parecían más bien bloques de hielo a nuestro alrededor, de seguro sería el día más frío del año. De cualquier manera, un poco de nieve no me iba a desviar de mi cometido.

- Te mande a llamar porque necesito de tu ayuda

- ¿Ayuda? ¿Qué ayuda?

- Bueno, a decir verdad… escucha Potter, se que puedes entrar y salir del castillo a tu antojo, aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo, y eso es lo que necesito que me digas. Requiero que me muestres una salida confiable al pueblo de Hogsmade

Ante mis ojos, Potter se cruzó de brazos. Estaba claro que no creería en nada de lo que le dijese, ni aunque se lo jurase por escrito ó por medio de un juramento inquebrantable. Suspire, tendría que esperar las dos semanas que restaban para la salida y adquirir lo que quería.

- ¿Cómo sabes que puedo entrar y salir a mi antojo?

- Es que – me encogí de hombros – es una teoría que manejamos en Slytherin durante mucho tiempo. Ö puedes desvanecerte, y todos sabemos que eso no es posible dentro del castillo, o conoces salidas secretas

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres buscar en Hogsmade?

- Lo lamento – negué con la cabeza – esa parte del plan es secreta

- En ese caso – Potter bajo los brazos y asintió – no cuentes conmigo

Me mordí el labio, de seguro el muy idiota pensaba que iba a traicionarlo quien sabia que manera. ¡Sí! De seguro iba a ir dando gritos por todo el pueblo llamando a mi tía Bellatrix o a mi padre o a alguno de sus secuaces. Estaba claro que Potter no sabía ni la 'O' por lo redondo sobre mí. Lo observe darse la vuelta para irse, y experimente algo parecido a la simpatía por él… aunque claro estaba, él no acabaría de calar en mi mente nunca.

- Aguarda – llamé – está bien, te lo diré. Pero Ronald no puede enterarse ó me matará

Él se volvió con cara de pocos amigos y en sus ojos, brillo una chispa de odio.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Ginny?

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No le he hecho absolutamente nada – abrí los ojos como platos – lo únicos que quiero en Hogsmade, es comprar un anillo de compromiso

El rostro de Potter mostró algo muy parecido a la incertidumbre, mezclado con sorpresa y extrañeza. De cualquier forma, ya estaba preparado psicológicamente para las preguntas que me harían.

- ¿Para qué quieres un anillo de compromiso?

- Pues para comprometerme con Ginny – hice una pausa y no pude evitar añadir – ¡idiota!

- Creo que si quieres que te ayude, puedes comenzar ahora mismo: lo de idiota está en exceso

- Lo lamento, viejas costumbres

El moreno giró la cabeza y aguardo un par de minutos, supuse que le estaba dando un aire de tensión al ambiente. Sin embargo no lo interrumpí.

- No sé porque te esfuerzas en mentirle a Ginny – soltó – ella es una buena chica, es dulce y agradable y todos luchamos por hacerle ver lo que en verdad eres, pero ella parece estar ciega

Me pillo por sorpresa

- ¿Mentirle? En las pocas semanas que llevamos juntos, jamás le he mentido, es más creo que nunca había sido tan sincero

- ¿Ya le has contado que tu desciendes de mortifagos?

- ella ya sabe ese lado – le envié una mirada de desprecio – y también sabe que no pienso unirme a ellos

Potter soltó una risita desagradable que me crispo los nervios

- ¡Claro! Es demasiado obvio que tú quieres cambiar tú futuro, ¿Crees que a tu familia le guste que estés renunciando a lo que han sido toda la vida?

- ¡Eso no es tu problema, Potter! – Exclame furioso apuntándolo con el dedo – eres un imbécil… un idiota, un… maldita seas, no se para que perdí el tiempo

Por supuesto que Potter no pensaba quedarse callado, pero en ese preciso momento, una voz de mujer nos alcanzo y Granger, ataviada con un grueso abrigo negro apareció en el pasillo. Llevaba el cabello en una coleta alta, aunque tan enmarañado como siempre, al verme sonrió cálidamente y yo… me sentí como un estúpido.

- ¿Qué sucede chicos? – inquirió con duda

- Malfoy quería hablarme – respondió Potter secamente

- Bien, ¿y se puede saber de qué se trata? – continuó ella con agrado

- Quiero comprarle un anillo de compromiso a Ginny – murmuré

Ella asintió como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, y pasado un momento se acercó a Harry y le sonrió. Él la observó tan desconcertado como yo y negó con un gesto violento al tiempo, que se apartaba de su lado.

- ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Es nuestro "ex – enemigo" y además Ron nos mataría

- Quizás te asesine a ti, pero no a mí. Me parece que Draco sabe lo que hace, ¿no es así Draco?

- ¡Claro que sé! Él único que no tiene idea es Potter

- Y tú – el moreno se giró en dirección a su amiga - ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Draco?

Ella sonrió alegremente, yo por mi parte, comenzaba a pensar que había consumido algo prohibido… ¿ralladura de escamas de dragón? ¿Raíz de abedul?, reí entre dientes ante esa posibilidad ¿Una adicta a las reglas consumiendo ese tipo de material? Lo dudaba.

- Desde el baile de navidad. Mira Harry, sé que esto te parece imposible, loco y estúpido…

- No tienes idea de cuánto – dijo él con desgano interrumpiéndola

Ella continuó sin hacerle caso

- Pero se de buena fuente que Draco adora a Ginny, y ¿qué más da? Ella es la que tiene la decisión en sus manos

- Es como nuestra hermana menor

- Jessica también es como mi hermana menor – soltó Granger divertida – y sin embargo no he dicho nada, sobre la forma en que la besas

- ¡No la he besado de ninguna forma diferente a la habitual! – Potter hizo un ademán pomposo con la mano y sus mejillas se tornaron rojo carmesí - ¿Tratas de ayudarlo? ¿No recuerdas todas las veces que te llamo _sangre sucia_?

- ¡Ah! Si, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano y frunció los labios – pero el hecho es que, todo se reduce a la aceptación ó rechazo de Ginny

- Pues no me importa, no pienso ayudarlo

Fruncí el entrecejo molesto, Hermione hizo una mueca con el rostro, y Potter se cruzó de nuevo de brazos.

- No hay problema entonces – comentó ella pasados unos segundos – ven Draco, te mostrare una de las salidas

La chica se acercó a mí a grandes zancadas, dejando a Potter con cara de perplejidad y espanto, pero mientras recorríamos el pasillo, y yo le pedía disculpas en susurros por haberla tratado mal, por haber insultado a Potter –aunque se lo merecía- y le daba las gracias por ayudarme, él nos alcanzo.

- ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo? ¡Puede atacarte y muertita te quedarías en el pasadizo!

- Draco – me llamó, yo la observe - ¿vas a atacarme?

- ¡Claro que no! No haría eso… no ahora que al fin he logrado hacer algo decente con mi vida

- En ese caso – Hermione giró la cabeza en dirección a su amigo – creo que no corro peligro alguno

- ¡No dejaré que vayas sola con él! Es un riesgo y Ron no me perdonará si se entera de que te he dejado

La muchacha rió como si acabase de escuchar el mejor de los chistes

- A decir verdad, dudo que nos perdone alguna vez por todo esto… si es que se entera. Porque después de todo, no necesita hacerlo

- ¡Yo no pienso decirle nada! – Exclame deteniéndome junto a ella ante la estatua de una bruja jorobada y tuerta

- Yo tampoco – la chica le dio un toque con la varita en la joroba y la estatua se hizo a un lado, dejando un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona delgada, entrase - ¿qué dices Harry?

El moreno solo hizo un gesto adusto y frunció la frente

- Las locuras que uno hace por las mujeres – acto seguido, entró tras de nosotros y cerró estatua

El pasillo se quedó en oscuridad total, hasta que Hermione levantó su varita y la encendió. Ambos la seguimos, sin decir nada. El pasadizo era angosto, con suelo de tierra húmeda y marrón, helado y empinado – por no mencionar claustrofóbico y horrendo -, sin embargo, Hermione comenzó a caminar con ímpetu por lo que la seguimos al mismo ritmo.

- ¿Y bien Draco? ¿Ya tienes idea de que decirle?

Me preocupe por no revelar mucho sobre lo que habíamos estado hablando y mucho menos sobre todo lo que había pensado. Hermione y Potter comenzaban a "agradarme" pero aun no eran mis amigos en toda regla, de modos que pensé en que lo mejor era una mentira blanca.

- No, la verdad es que no

- Bien, porque como has de saber Ginny es muy romántica

- Ginny es lo mejor que existe

Hermione rió y de repente se detuvo provocando que casi la chocase. Potter, a mis espaldas, bufó… yo puse los ojos en blanco.

- Que lindo pensamiento, ahora… es tiempo de escalar un poco. Es una lástima que mi abrigo vaya a ensuciarse

- Si quieres te lo lavare a mano – solté sin pensarlo

- No creo que haga falta

La vi comenzara subir la cuesta que, aunque había iniciado con una empinada suave, acabo siendo casi una montaña ó algo por el estilo. Tomé aire profundamente cuando llegamos al fin a un resquicio, que desprendía luz y por el que se filtraban las voces alegres de un grupo de personas. Tanto Potter como ella me hicieron señas para que guardase silencio.

- Estamos en _Honeydukes_ – dijo al fin Potter acercándose al resquicio (por el que ahora no entraba ningún tipo de luz) y moviendo la tabla que lo formaba – debemos bajar silentemente y mezclarnos con los clientes

Asentí sin entender nada de lo que me hablaba, ¿bajar? ¿Mezclarse con los clientes? Y por sobre todas las cosas ¿Cómo habíamos ido a parar a _Honeydukes_? De cualquier manera, eso era lo menos importante, ya tendría tiempo para saberlo. Observe a Potter colarse a través de lo que en realidad, era una portezuela y estirar la mano para ayudar a Hermione.

Ella me miro con agrado y salió a encontrarse con su amigo. Yo los seguí sin decir absolutamente nada, y me asombre al darme cuenta de que nos hallábamos en el almacén de una de mis tiendas favoritas; me pregunté si se percatarían de un faltante en caso de que tomase algunas gominolas.

- Vamos Draco – me llamó Hermione

Abandoné mi idea de robarme cualquier cosa comestible y fui tras ellos; se encontraban en la escalera que conducía directamente al mostrador de la tienda. Me congelé en mi lugar solo de pensarlo, no éramos invisibles, cualquiera de los que atendían podían vernos… ¿Qué trataban de hacer estos dos?

- ¡Van a vernos! – susurre

- Cállate – soltó a su vez Hermione y luego tomándome por la muñeca tiró de mi en dirección a la salida

Cuando atravesamos el grupo tranquilo y entusiasmado de compradores que se arremolinaban alrededor del mostrador, mis nervios se pusieron de punta, pero nadie pareció notarnos. Y al segundo siguiente, estuvimos de pie en medio de la calle adoquinada y helada.

- Eso fue increíble – dije cuando íbamos caminando calle abajo alejándonos de las tiendas más conocidas para ingresar al pueblo

- Sí, lo sabemos – respondieron ellos

Me extraño darme cuenta de que Hermione y Potter caminaba tan juntos que iban prácticamente abrazados, ¿qué habrían dicho Ronald y Jessica de haberlos visto? Le resté importancia a aquello y doble en la siguiente esquina, guiándolos. Finalmente, llegamos a donde quería: una inmensa joyería, que ocupaba casi dos locales al fondo del pueblo. Entramos, Hermione lucía encantada con todo a su alrededor, y Potter interesado en muchas de las piezas.

Me acerqué a la dependiente mientras ellos se rezagaban y echaban un ojo. Apenas comencé a hablar, la mujer dibujo una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro y acto seguido saco al menos cinco bandejas de anillos del mostrador.

- Son todos los que tenemos por el momento – comentó

Hermione se me acercó y observo las piezas con gran interés, mientras yo revisaba con cuidado una que exhibía una piedra rosada muy parecida a un cuarzo, pero me había equivocado por mucho… era en realidad un diamante rosado. Abrí los ojos de par en par al comprobarlo, al tiempo que Potter tomaba la mano de su amiga y le probaba un aro que tenía un gran ovalo lleno de brillantes.

- ¿Vas a traicionar a tu mejor amigo, Potter? – dije riendo

- Hermione y Jessica tienen la misma medida del anillo – explico él sin inmutarse – quiero asegurarme de que a mi novia le quede

- ¡Vaya! – La señora de la joyería sonrió encantada – que lindo es ver el amor de jóvenes; me case con mi esposo cuando teníamos quince años

- Tenemos diecisiete – comentó Hermione – pero él no es mi novio, es solo mi mejor amigo

- ¡Oh! Bueno, igual serán una partida de matrimonios jóvenes, ¡son tan lindos!

No sabía porque, pero me molestaba tener que escuchar las historias de aquella señora, así que la interrumpí de la mejor manera posible: con amabilidad.

- Disculpe, quisiera llevarme este – levanté el anillo con el diamante rosado

- ¡Ah! Cariño, ese es realmente costoso: mil galeones, por ser un diamante legítimo

- Si, por mi está bien, por favor tómelo de mi caja en _gringonts_

La mujer asintió y me pasó una forma mágica para que la llenase, un momento más tarde, con un toque de su varita, introdujo el anillo en una caja de terciopelo negro y me la entregó. Lo mismo hizo con Potter, y aunque Granger se negó a aceptarlo, me di cuenta de que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a una preciosa gargantilla de oro, con eslabones tan delgados que parecían una línea larga y suave. Sentí pena, porque en parte sabía que Ronald no podría comprárselo aunque quisiera, y me dije a mi mismo que ese sería un gran regalo de bodas, con el que además, compensar su ayuda.

Salimos del lugar, y nos percatamos de que fuera, el frío iba en aumento. Me mordí el labio, ya era desagradable tener que salir con aquel clima y ahora además teníamos que soportar una brisa helada que era tan seca, que quemaba la piel del rostro.

- ¡Vaya! – Potter le pasó una brazo por los hombros a Hermione- este día debe ser el más helado de la historia

- Hagámosle frente rápido, me muero por regresar ante la chimenea de la sala común

Asentí, aun cuando ninguno me prestaba atención. Repentinamente, Granger hizo algo que me llevó a enmudecer… fue algo tan sorprendente y extraño, que no supe bien como actuar. Por suerte, no cometí una estupidez. Ahora, ¿Qué había hecho Granger para causar ese efecto en mí?: Me tomó de la mano. Si… me tomó de la mano, como si fuésemos viejos amigos, como si fuese uno más de su casa, o en su defecto, como si fuese Ronald.

Observe con los ojos como platos, sus dedos largos y delgados de uñas exageradamente bien cuidadas, rodear mi mano con el toque de una pluma, y no pude evitar sentir calidez. No como la que sentía con Ginny, no… en absoluto, esto era más bien la calidez que te brindan los viejos amigos cuando tienen el acuerdo de invitarte a su casa a cenar para charlar, y reír sobre historias olvidadas y tan remotas que no parecen reales. ¡Increíble! Draco Malfoy sintiendo cariño sincero por una sangre sucia: jamás llegué a imaginarlo. Y aunque cueste creerlo, lejos de apartarme, tratar de liberarme, o decir algún improperio, cerré mis blancos dedos en torno a los suyos, le sonreí tratando de evitar que me castañeasen los dientes e iniciamos nuestro camino de regreso.


	21. Leones,tejones,halcones y viboras

**EVERYTHING BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

A las personas que me leen y que me han añadido a sus favoritos, quiero darles las gracias y pedirles que **por favor no dejen de comentar**. Gracias y hasta el proximo capitulo

* * *

**CAP. 19**

**LEONES, TEJONES, HALCONES Y VIBORAS**

Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el sofá que se encontraba frente al fuego, el resplandor caliente me reconfortó, y no pude evitar sonreír arrebujándome entre los mullidos cojines. No había rastros de Ron, y a pesar de detestar admitirlo, me gustaba estar lejos de él por un rato. Cerré los ojos y deje vagar mi mente, hasta temas de lo más triviales como la boda de una de las integrantes de mi grupo musical favorito, _Las brujas de Salem_, lo que comeríamos en el almuerzo, entre otras cosas; estaba quedándome dormida, cuando alguien me sacudió por el brazo.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con el rostro –extrañamente- sonriente de Ron, parpadee y luego cerré de nuevo los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede Ron?

- Tu amiga Jessica, la novia de Harry, te busca. Luce muy nerviosa

- ¿Jessica? – abrí el ojo derecho y mire de nuevo a mi hermano

- Sí, está afuera. Deberías ir a encontrarla, después de todo hace mucho frío y se congelará si sigue esperando

Me puse de pie de un salto y salí a ver qué ocurría, pero no me encontré con nada diferente a lo que Ron decía: Jessica llevaba alrededor de tres abrigos, el cabello revuelto, los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y un papel arrugado en la mano. Al verme, se lanzó a mis brazos sollozando.

- Jess, ¿Qué ocurre? – comenté preocupada

- Ginny, mis padres… mis padres – tenía la voz rasposa - mis padres quieren que me mude

- ¿Qué te mudes? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Quieren que me mude con ellos a España – exclamó ella – quieren que me vaya al acabar el año escolar. Ya han investigado de una escuela en Madrid, es preciosa… pero no quiero irme

- ¿Por qué se van a España?

Ella se sorbió la nariz y me miro, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y en parte sabía muy bien por qué: Ella no quería separarse de Harry. Tenía meses que no sentía mi corazón encogerse al mencionar a mi amigo, pero en esta ocasión, sentí una punzada de celos que me atravesó el pecho como una descarga eléctrica; me había costado comprender que él jamás se fijaría en mí, porque de hecho, jamás lo había hecho. Lo que sucedió en la cámara secreta, no fue más que –en parte-un acto de solidaridad y amistad hacía mi hermano, es decir… Harry no me salvó porque me amase, ni porque tratase de ser mi caballero de dorada armadura. No, ahora mi caballero de dorada armadura era Draco, y lo adoraba lo suficiente como para no caer en estúpidas provocaciones que me llevasen a pensar lo contrarío.

Sonreí abrazando a mi amiga, y acariciándole el cabello. Harry la hacía feliz, tal y como siempre había sospechado: nadie que sea el amor verdadero del héroe de Hogwarts puede ser infeliz a su lado. Y ella… ella en realidad le ponía el toque alocado a la relación, así que si lo veía bien, era muy obvio que se complementaban. Una sensación de alegría me recorrió todo el cuerpo matando todo sentimiento de celos y molestia: si Harry era feliz, a mi me bastaba, pues ya yo había encontrado mi felicidad, y él también se la merecía.

- Sabes que mi familia es enteramente _muggle _– asentí – bien pues, le han ofrecido a mi padre un mejor puesto en la compañía para la que trabaja, y eso está en España

- Vaya… - fue todo lo que atiné a decir

- ¡Oh Ginny! – Me apretó por la cintura – ¡Ayúdame! No quiero dejar a Harry, ni mi vida acá en Inglaterra. Aquí crecí, aquí descubrí lo que en realidad soy, y aquí está mi corazón

Le palmee la espalda con calma, haciendo que mi cerebro trabajase al doble de su velocidad, pero ninguna solución parecía factible. Suspire arrastrando a Jessica por el pasillo, en dirección a las cocinas.

- Ven Jess, vayamos a las cocinas a tomar un té caliente, quizás de esa manera podamos pensar mejor

El té caliente fue una buena solución para nosotras, sin embargo eso no ayudó a que mi cerebro formase ideas más cónsonas y agradables, por lo que al final, todo lo que pude fue soltar lo que más sensato me pareció.

- Jessica, piensa en que España no está tan lejos, siempre pueden visitarse

Pero aquello a mi amiga no le hizo pizca de gracia, y mientras se martirizaba pensando en que podía ser que Harry se enamorase de otra, o que ella conociera a un tal _Robert Pattinson_ y decidiera apartarse del moreno, yo me pregunté donde se encontrarían ahora nuestros novios. Solo esperaba que a Harry no le hubiese dado por atacar a Draco… o viceversa.

- ¡Se que tú intención es buena! – Dijo ella acariciando su taza – pero tus ideas son pésimas, y lamento tener que decírtelo

- No me molesta, y lamento no tener nada más que decirte

- ¡Esto es tan injusto! Mis padres no toman en cuenta lo que digo, no quiero irme, no quiero dejar Hogwarts, ni a Harry, ni a ti. Eres una de mis mejores amigas, no comprendo… ¡ah!

- Tranquila, no puedes pensar en lo peor. Imaginemos por un momento una solución descabellada pero factible

Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio, hasta que de repente, Jessica rió nerviosamente y apartó su taza ya vacía.

- La única manera de quedarme sin que mis padres se quejen, es que Harry me pida que nos casemos

- ¡Buena solución! – Reí – pero dudo que sea factible

El rostro de Jessica expresó preocupación

- ¿Crees que no me quiera lo suficiente como para ello?

- ¡No seas idiota! Claro que te quiere, es solo que… Jessica, casarse es una decisión más grande de lo que estas pensando, no se puede tomar a la ligera

- Si – se desanimó – es cierto. No quiero estar divorciada a los dieciocho

- Dudo que Harry lo quiera tampoco

Mi amiga suspiró con resignación y fijo su mirada en los deslucidos ladrillos de la pared en la que colgaban, ollas de cobre, calderos, y cucharones.

- ¿Cómo haces para tener una relación así con Malfoy?

- ¿De qué tipo de relación hablas?

- ¡Pues lógico! – rió de nuevo, pero esta vez divertida – una tan sincera y encantadora. Por si no lo sabías, ustedes dos son considerados la mejor pareja de todo el colegio

- ¿La mejor pareja? ¿De qué hablas?

- Creí que lo sabías, pues… todo el mundo dice que ustedes se ven preciosos juntos, que son muy audaces al no esconder su relación, en fin… ¡dicen de todo! (positivo casi todo, excepto los Slytherin claro está)

Me mostré asombrada y no supe que decir, así que solo me encogí de hombros.

- No hacemos nada especial, solo nos basamos en eso: sinceridad, Draco me cuenta todo lo que le gusta y lo que no, y yo… también a él

- Harry y yo hacemos eso

- ¡Bien! Entonces tienen un camino ganado, ciertamente no es necesario mucho más, Jessica

- Sí, lo sé. Solo quería divertirme un rato. ¿Sabes? Eres la mejor amiga del mundo. Nunca me ocultas nada, me ayudas a reír y das buenos consejos

- Que bien que pienses así – asentí sonriente – pero no te he dado ningún consejo

- Eso crees tú… porque acabo de armarme de valor para decirle todo a Harry. Estoy segura de que juntos llegaremos a una solución

Hice un puchero, Jessica era una persona genial: divertida, extrovertida, amena y algo impulsiva. Comprendía su preocupación, pero a pesar de ello, consideré que estaba exagerando; en verdad España no estaba tan lejos de Inglaterra, y además ¡éramos magos y poseíamos la red _flu_!

De cualquier manera, ella se me acercó, me propinó un beso en la mejilla, y salió a través del cuadro con una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro. Entre tanto yo le di otro sorbo a mi té (que ya se había enfriado) y tomé una galleta, de la fuente que tenía al frente; mis propias palabras me asustaron: _casarse es una decisión más grande de lo que estas pensando, no se puede tomar a la ligera_.

¿Y en que estaba pensando yo? ¿Acaso por ser nosotros Ginebra Weasley y Draco Malfoy, no podía irnos mal? ¡Casarse era algo serio! Y Draco me lo había planteado con una facilidad tan extrema que era casi como si me estuviese invitando a una final de Quiddicth. Pero yo lo amaba… y él a mí; volví a suspirar y me dije que no había nada mejor que consultarlo con la almohada, y para ello tendría toda la noche –puesto que dudaba que regresásemos aquel día al cuarto evanescente-.

Le di un buen mordisco a la galleta y suspire. ¿Por qué las decisiones de vida tenían que ser tan difíciles?

Pase toda la tarde pensativa, no hablé mucho y tampoco le escribí a Draco en todo el día. Suponía que debía extrañarle, sin embargo yo me encontraba inmersa en pensamientos complicados y que involucraban de tanto en tanto anillos de compromiso. De repente, sentí un tirón en el cabello y ahogue un grito, sintiendo como unos dedos largos y delgados me acariciaban la cabeza.

- Lo lamento – dijo Hermione deslizando de nuevo el cepillo por un mechón de mi cabello

- No importa, ¿estabas hablándome?

- Deje de hacerlo hace casi media hora, cuando me percate de que tenías la cabeza en otro lado

Suspire sin tener idea de que decir

- Lo siento, no era mi intención ser mal educada

- No, ya lo sé. Pero ¿qué te tiene tan preocupada?

Casi me atragantaba, en realidad ¿qué debía decir? _Me preocupa que Draco me pida matrimonio, me preocupa que en realidad quiero aceptarlo, me preocupa lo que dirás mis padres_… todo eso tenía sentido, pero era difícil decidir que responder. Al final, pasados casi cinco minutos, lo solté todo; Hermione dejó de cepillarme, y tomó asiento a mi lado: tenía una sonrisa franca en el rostro.

- ¿Te preocupan esas tonterías? – rió – pero míranos a nosotros, vamos a casarnos, y al menos yo, no estoy nerviosa

- Hermione, faltan meses para su boda y además Ron no solía ser tu enemigo público número uno

La morena rió, a veces me provocaba preguntarle a Hermione porqué desde que se había enamorado de Ron, todo le parecía tan sencillo… le encontraba solución a casi todo en un tris.

- Si, en eso tienes razón. Pero piensa en que si tus padres ven cuanto te quiere Draco, de seguro lo querrán – le envié una mirada contrariada - ¡Vamos! Es obvio, si tienes un hijo… todo el que quiera a tu hijo, es querido por ti, es una regla de oro y se aplica a todo

- La familia Malfoy detesta a la familia Weasley. No hay manera de que mis padres lo quieran

- ¡No seas tonta! Lo querrán, yo serviré de testigo… él ha cambiado

La observe hacer un gesto disgustado, como si hubiese hablado en exceso, pero yo solo asentí sonriendo levemente.

- Es cierto, ha cambiado. Y pues… hace unas noches, él… me dijo que me amaba

- ¿Te dijo que te amaba? – Los ojos de mi amiga se abrieron de par en par y brillaron como dos luceros - ¡Genial! Ginny, Draco en verdad te quiere, así que no importaran los padres

- Bien, tal vez a los míos no les importe, pero a los de él, lo dudo. Por cierto, hoy hable con Jessica, estaba devastada

- ¿Jessica? ¿Jessica _Potter_? – Hermione sonrió agradablemente - ¿Esa Jessica?

- Si, esa Jessica. Sus padres han decidido mudarse a España al finalizar el año escolar, así que no regresará a Hogwarts

- ¿Qué? ¿Y Harry? Esa noticia le caerá como una bomba

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras yo me limitaba a mirarla. Sabía que era cierto, pero también sabía que Harry no era idiota, no se dejaría "quitar" a Jessica con tanta facilidad.

- ¿Por qué crees que ella ha venido a parar aquí buscándome, con el corazón en la mano? Fue horrible verla así

- ¿Qué crees que invente Harry para no dejarla ir?

- A decir verdad, no tengo idea – soltó la morena pensativa

Ambas dimos un respingo a escuchar un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación, y más tarde, la voz de Parvati nos llamó con un suave cantar.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Ginny? Ron y Harry estan buscandolas

- Ya vamos Parvati – dije con tono tranquilo – creo que será mejor ir a ver que quieren esos dos, ¿no?

- Si, pero antes – Hermione se puso de pie y me sujeto por los hombros – por favor, prométeme que no te dejaras llevar por _el que dirán_, y pensaras en tu situación con Draco de otra manera

Parpadee sorprendida y algo aturdida ¿Pensar en mi _situación _con Draco de otra manera?, ¿de qué otra manera iba a hacerlo? Lo quería con el alma y el corazón, y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme a un _bola de fuego chino_, sin siquiera mi varita y todo por él. Claro que sabía que él haría lo mismo, lo que complicaba menos las cosas. Asentí con las mejillas rojas como tomates, al tiempo que Hermione daba una palmada de alegría y salía de camino a la sala común.

- Apresúrate – dijo con una sonrisa – de seguro, esto va a estar bueno

Me pregunté qué diantres habían planeado aquellos tres, pero no dude en seguir a mi amiga. En la sala común, Harry y Ron nos esperaban con una sonrisa inmensa, al acercarnos, el moreno me tomó por los hombros, mientras Ron abrazaba a Hermione por la cintura.

- Estábamos esperándolas – exclamó Harry alegremente – les tenemos preparada una sorpresa para cerrar las vacaciones con broche de oro

- ¿Una sorpresa? – Hermione levantó una ceja - ¿qué tipo de sorpresa?

Desconfié del gesto de mi amiga: era muy evidente que ella formaba parte de aquel plan

- Ya lo verán – Ron hizo un pomposo ademán con la mano – Harry, ¿nos haces el honor?

El moreno deslizó una mano hasta mi cintura y me hizo caminar hasta mi hermano y su novia. Luego, arrojó la capa invisible sobre nosotros, y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, nos indico que lo siguiésemos hasta el cuadro. Salimos al pasillo helado, y aunque no paramos de quejarnos por el frío, los chicos nos hicieron rodear la esquina hasta llegar a un salón; allí, Harry abrió la puerta con cuidado e hizo una señal con la mano que tenia libre.

Al instante siguiente, Jessica y Draco salieron y se metieron bajo la capa. Me atragante nuevamente al notar que mi novio, se detenía justo al lado de mi hermano; por todo saludo, me sonrió, siendo imitado por Jessica.

Nuevamente iniciamos nuestro camino: subimos un par de escaleras, y doblamos dos esquinas; no había tenido idea de a dónde íbamos, hasta que me percate de que estábamos en la zona de la habitación evanescente. Ron nos insto a pensar en un lugar en donde pudiésemos tener una fiesta, mientras Hermione rebuscaba en el bolsillo interior del sweater que llevaba puesto; la puerta apareció y Jessica, con una gran sonrisa, se adelantó y accionó el pomo dorado.

El lugar que había aparecido era precioso: tenía mesas de madera decoradas con cientos de tiras de colores, globos adheridos en las paredes, una gran chimenea en cuyo interior crepitaba un alegre fuego, y un área llena de cojines de colores. Al fondo, había una gran caja de cartón marrón que desentonaba por completo. Arrugué la nariz cuando la observe, mientras Harry nos quitaba la capa de encima y nos dejaba desperdigarnos para curiosear.

- Ten Ron – comentó Hermione acercándose a él y entregándole dos jarros que él tomo y depositó sobre la mesa

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – inquirí sorprendida al tiempo que Draco me abrazaba por la cintura y me plantaba un beso en la mejilla

- De esta preciosidad – dijo ella levantando una cartera de fiesta de color rojo, bordada con cuentas transparentes – le hice un hechizo, no es nada

- ¿No es nada? – Draco levantó las cejas – Ese hechizo es avanzado, no lo enseñan en el colegio, solo puedes aprenderlo por libros

- Te dije que no es tan difícil, tú eres el que se empeña en pensar en ello

- Disculpa, pero yo no tengo tu intelecto

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, mientras yo permanecía muda de puro asombro. ¿En qué universo Hermione y Draco eran amigos? Me quedé esperando a que Ron diera señales de sentir agrado por mi novio, pero ese momento no llegó, lo que me hizo sentir un poco más aliviada, de cualquier manera, en el momento en que el rubio le dio un suave empujón a mi amiga por el hombro en tono de broma, me quedé con la boca abierta como una perfecta estúpida.

- ¿Qué sucede Ginny? – inquirió Hermione extrañada al verme

- ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos son tan amigos?

Ambos parpadearon haciéndose los tontos.

- Desde el baile de navidad – dijeron al unisonó

- ¡Eso ya no importa! – exclamó Jessica llegando a mi lado y riendo – ya no importa de lo que estén hablando, ¡vamos a bailar!

- ¿A bailar? ¡Ni tan siquiera hay música!

- Eso no es problema

Jessica cerró los ojos y pareció concentrarse en algo, de repente una melodía que jamás había escuchado llenó el ambiente. Era una canción festiva, con ritmo y que solo escucharla, te provocaba bailar.

- ¿Qué música es esa? – pregunté observando a Ron y Hermione comenzar a bailotear

- Eso mi querida amiga, son un grupo _muggle _llamado _Spice Girl_, está realmente pasado de moda, pero tenía algunas canciones geniales para bailar un poco

- ¿_Spice Girl_? ¿Qué cantante en su sano juicio se colocaría un nombre así? – respondí riendo mientras Draco me tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a dar saltos imitando al resto

- ¡Esa mujeres estaban locas! – Jessica rió y se acercó a Harry para besarlo

Gire la cabeza y me encontré con Draco, quien me sonrió abiertamente. No pude hacer más que devolverle el gesto y abrazarlo por el cuello, obligándolo a detener sus saltos.

- ¡Que sorpresa más genial!

- Fue todo idea de tu buen amiga, Hermione

- No importa de quien haya sido la idea, estas aquí… con nosotros

- Si, por que no pensarías que iba a perderme una "fiesta" en la que tú estuvieses, ¿cierto?

Negué suavemente con un movimiento de cabeza, escuchando la canción cambiar, y en esta ocasión el sonido de los tambores de una banda estalló en el salón seguido de la voz dulce de un hombre. La canción era mucho mejor que la anterior, lo que provoco que Jessica y Harry botaran y agitaran los brazos con más fuerza; entre tanto Ron y Hermione reían y se acercaban a la caja de cartón.

Los espíe con interés percatándome de que, con un movimiento de varita, mi hermano hacía que el contenido de la caja saliera volando y se organizase sobre la mesa; había de todo: panecillos, dulces de crema, una inmensa torta de chocolate, galletas, y unas doce botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Repentinamente escuche un aullido, y vi a Hermione acercarse volando hasta Jessica; ambas sonrieron encantadas y comenzaron a cantar a viva voz la canción que sonaba.

Levanté las cejas divertida, justo cuando Ron se le unió, tarareando la melodía –puesto que desconocía la letra- siendo seguido por Harry. Draco y yo los escuchamos sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- ¿Y ustedes que esperan? – Dijo Jessica haciéndonos unas señas con las manos - ¡vamos! _It's my life, it's now or never…_

- No tengo ni idea de cómo va esa canción – respondió Draco riendo – y creo que Ginny tampoco

- Eso no importa, ¡vengan!

Asentí tomando a Draco de la mano para unirnos al grupo, y mientras saltábamos chillando y riendo, no pude evitar pensar: una noche insuperable con la que darle fin, a unas vacaciones de ensueño, ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Estuvimos riendo por casi una hora, hasta que Harry hizo un gesto con el que nos pedía silencio. Draco, que charlaba con Jessica para ese momento, mientras bebía una cerveza de mantequilla, calló y se volvió a observarlo.

- Chicos, aprovechando que estamos todos reunidos aquí. Quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar sobre un asunto, que aunque ya tenía planeado desde hace mucho, deberá ser adelantado

Hermione sonrió en dirección al moreno, dándome a entender, que ella sabía del plan ¡traidora! Debió decirme, me hubiese encantado saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Nos darás un regalo de navidad? – inquirió Ron

Los demás reímos

- Eso quisieras tú – Harry alargo una mano sonriendo e insto a Jessica a acercarse - ¿Jessica?

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? – inquirió ella extrañada deteniéndose a su lado

Para mi sorpresa, él no respondió, tan solo se limito a tomar a la chica por la cintura y a continuar hablando.

- Como todos saben, Jessica y yo tenemos ya algún tiempo saliendo…

- Solo dos meses – murmuró ella

- Está bien, tenemos dos meses saliendo – Harry rió – pero eso no es lo importante, lo que en verdad debes saber es que te amo

Tras estas palabras, el ambiente se tornó agradable. Ron sujetó a Hermione de la mano, y Draco me abrazó contra su cuerpo. Jessica por su parte enmudeció.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – los ojos de mi amiga se llenaron de lágrimas

Harry asintió y separándose de ella, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita de terciopelo rojo, que abrió mostrando un anillo oval con un complejo tejido de brillantes. Apreté los labios sonriendo, ¡que emocionante momento!

- Jessica, se que debes irte de Inglaterra, pero francamente, no puedo permitirlo. Si te vas, será como si me arrancaran el corazón… y ¡vaya que eso debe doler! Así que prefiero ser egoísta, y pedirte que te quedes a mi lado para toda la vida. Jessica Hayes, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Todos guardamos silencio, uno tan profundo que podía escucharse hasta el zumbar de una mosca, todos los ojos estaban clavados en mi amiga. Ella a su vez parecía aturdida y lo confirmo cuando apretó los labios y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Draco se acercó a mi oído, haciéndome poner nerviosa.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Jess? – dijo en un murmullo

- Está nerviosa, pero no te preocupes. No va a perder esta oportunidad

Aguardamos en suspenso, hasta que con un chillido ensordecedor, nuestra amiga dio un salto y quedó abrazada por completo al cuerpo de Harry. Este tuvo que reaccionar con exceso de rapidez, para no estamparse de espaldas al suelo.

- POR SUPUESTO QUE SI. ¡Qué pregunta! Yo te adoro, Harry Potter

Draco y Ron se largaron a reír, mientras Hermione aplaudía sin poder contenerse. Era como si hubiesen accionado un botón en su cerebro; yo por mi parte, solo disfrutaba de la escena.

- ES HORA DE BRINDAR – exclamo Draco levantando un vaso de zumo de calabaza que aun tenía en la mano

Por supuesto que nadie se negó a aquello, de cualquier manera, mientras me bebía mi cerveza, sentí tristeza: acababan de llegar a su final, las mejores vacaciones de navidad de mi vida. A partir de la semana siguiente, todo regresaría a la normalidad, y eso de seguro incluía a Pansy y a sus amigas.


	22. Problemas en la otra habitación

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

Disculpen la tardanza de verdad, estoy un poco corta de tiempo. Espero les guste el capitulo. Gracias por los comentarios y agregarme a sus autores favoritos.

* * *

**CAP. 20**

**PROBLEMAS EN LA OTRA HABITACIÓN**

Corrí a través del pasillo, se me había hecho tarde para llegar a historia de la magia; es que desde que Jessica y Harry se habían comprometido (más de la mitad del colegio ya sabía y muchas féminas lamentaban el haber perdido al _chico que vivió_), mi amiga había entrado en una especie de sopor intenso en el que solo hablaba de ramos, iglesias y vestidos. Me gustaba todo el rollo, pero cada vez me preguntaba con más frecuencia, como era que lograba obtener sus dieces sin perder detalle.

Llegué justo para entrar tras Laura y Malva al aula. Liberé el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones, y me acerqué a mi asiento, el que compartía con Ryan, uno de los chicos de mi curso.

- Has llegado a tiempo – dijo alegremente – quería preguntarte, ¿hoy hay algún interrogatorio?

- Creo que sí, creo que nos interrogaran sobre la revuelta de los duendes

- ¡Diablos! – Ryan se apresuro a revisar sus notas – no puedo creerlo, pensé que era mentira. El profesor jamás se entera de nada de lo que está sucediendo… ¡está muerto!

Reí, y en ese instante, me di cuenta de que una lechuza parda acababa de entrar por la ventana del aula llevando un sobre entre sus patas. No le di importancia, después de todo ya había recibido el correo matutino, sin embargo, el ave dejó caer el sobre sobre mi regazo y salió por donde había llegado.

- ¿Qué es esto? – solté extrañada acercando mi mano para tomarlo

- ¡Correo sorpresa! – bromeó mi compañero de pupitre

Sonreí y apreté mis dedos en torno al sobre, pero apenas lo hice, me arrepentí. Mi mano, e inclusive mi antebrazo, se plagó de inmediato de pústulas de color verdoso. Solté un aullido de dolor, provocando que Ryan saltara de su puesto y comenzara a pedir ayuda casi a gritos.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Exclamo la voz del profesor Fliwicht - ¿Sr. Robins?

Lo observamos, diminuto y estrafalario, adentrarse al salón proveniente del corredor. De seguro iba camino a su clase. De cualquier manera, yo no podía hablar, el dolor que sentía era horroroso… se me habían comenzado a salir las lágrimas.

Mi compañero le contó todo con rapidez mientras el docente me conducía a la enfermería a más velocidad de la normal –eso claro luego de advertir que nadie tocase el sobre hasta que él regresase-. Madame Pomfrey se espantó al verme y luego salió como una flecha en dirección a su despacho, de donde regreso con unas pastillas, un frasco cuyo contenido blanco burbujeaba como si estuviese hirviendo y su varita.

Reprimí un grito de dolor, cuando la enfermera colocó bajo mi brazo afectado un recipiente y vació parte del contenido burbujeante de la botella sobre él.

- ¡Ah! Mi niña, que bueno que no te tocaste el brazo, esta es una maldición muy fuerte. ¿Quién te ataco?

- Nadie – dije forzadamente – me enviaron una carta sin remitente, apenas toqué el sobre…

Cerré los ojos y apreté los labios sin terminar la frase, el dolor era demasiado para mí. Sentía como si el hueso estuviese en llamas.

- El profesor ya ha ido a encargarse de ese sobre – la enfermera me empujó suavemente por el hombro hacía atrás – ahora debes descansar, la poción te arderá por unas tres horas, pero verás cómo ayuda

- ¡Creí que este dolor eliminaría todo!

- Lo siento cielo, pero es una maldición muy potente, por ello hemos llamado a la profesora Mc Gonagall

Asentí apretando los dientes y respirando con dificultad. ¿Quién diablos me enviaría una maldición? Por todos los cielos, las clases había comenzado hacía tres semanas, y todo marchaba bien. De seguro ese sobre no era para mí, pero ¿quién detestaba tanto a cualquiera de los miembros de mi clase como para causarle tanto dolor?

Contuve las lágrimas cuando recordé a Pansy, ¡maldita sea! Pansy, ella y su amiga Adelaida… cuando las tuviese al frente les aplastaría el rostro de un puñetazo.

- ¿Ginny? – escuché que decían

Giré la cabeza para encontrarme con Ryan. Tenía el rostro pálido, y sostenía un pañuelo de papel entre las manos.

- Gracias por ayudarme – dije aunque él no había hecho gran cosa

- Estaba preocupado. Te vi muy mal

- ¡Na! – Forcé una sonrisa – solo estaba exagerando

- No te hagas la tonta Ginny, la profesora McGonagall ha dicho que era una maldición de alto nivel, nunca la enseñarían acá en el colegio

- Eso significa que se me pudrirá y se me caerá el brazo – musité en tono de broma

- ¡No es gracioso! Le he avisado a tu hermano, a Ron

- Muchas gracias

Hubo un instante de silencio, y luego Ryan ocupó la silla a mi lado. Se notaba nervioso y sudoroso.

- ¿Debo avisarle a tu novio?

Le envié una mirada de total escrutinio, algo en su tono había cambiado… no le agradaba tener que hablar con un Slytherin.

- No, está bien. Si gustas puedes irte a clases, estaré bien

Mi amigo se fue poniendo de pie lentamente y mientras me sonreía, asintió. Estaba segura de que Madame Pomfrey me cuidaría; lo observe irse y me quede con la mirada clavada en el techo: sinceramente, no esperaba menos de Pansy, aunque no con una maldición que casi me mutilaba el brazo.

Sabía de buena fuente que aquello seria solo el inicio de cosas mucho peores, hasta que finalmente, acabase hartándome y abandonase a Draco, pero lo que ellas no sabían es que yo no me rendía tan fácilmente. Suspire, ¿Y si al final mi perseverancia no servía de nada? Era bien sabido por todo el mundo que Draco no se rendía tan fácilmente, pero teníamos muchas cosas en contra, e inclusive habían algunas que escapaban a nuestro control. Considere lo descabellada que se me estaba haciendo aquella relación y me entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar, nunca estando enamorada de Harry me había sentido como me sentía con Draco… pero algún punto a favor debía haber bajo el sol.

¡Sí! No iba a concentrarme en todo lo negativo, siempre habían puntos positivos en situaciones como esa; lo que si esperaba es que todo comenzase a resolverse rápido, porque faltaban tres meses para que acabasen las clases y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo Draco y yo sobreviviríamos al distanciamiento que involucraba el hecho de que él se graduase, y de que yo tuviese que continuar yendo al colegio. También recordé a los mortifagos y sentí temor, los Malfoy tenían reglas estrictas sobre eso y dudaba que pudiese escapar a su destino.

Ciertamente eso era lo que más preocupaba, no quería que fuese marcado en contra de su voluntad, porque eso significaría grandes cambios en todo lo referente a nosotros y a su vida. Y yo pues… no podría soportar tener que alejarme de él. Contuve el aire cuando la poción en mi brazo ardió con renovada fuerza, maldije por lo bajo y cerré los ojos. Al segundo siguiente me encontraba sumida en sueños.

Di un vistazo a mi nueva habitación, era inmensa –claro, comparada con la que compartía en la sala común- con una cama cuyas sabanas exhibían los colores de mi casa, una mesilla de noche de madera clara con una lamparita cuya pantalla blanca permitía que la luz bañase cada espacio a su alrededor. Al fondo y a la derecha un closet inmenso en cuya ala derecha se hacía notar una biblioteca, se hallaba ahora lleno de libros y ropa. Suspire descansando por fin de organizar todo, y me deje caer sobre la cama.

No había hablado con Ginny aquella mañana y me di cuenta al consultar mi reloj de pulsera que ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde; levanté ambas cejas sorprendido, y pensar que había comenzado a las dos a organizar, luego de haber salido de mi última clase. Mis pensamientos, que vagaban libres de un lado a otro, por lo que de inmediato fueron a parar al anillo con el gran diamante, que se encontraba oculto en la gaveta de la mesilla junto a la cama. Me imagine por un instante la expresión en el rostro de Ginny cuando le pidiese que fuese mi esposa y no pude dejar de sentir emoción; a decir verdad siempre me la había imaginado enfundada en un vestido rojo con un modelo parecido al que llevaba Jessica en el baile de navidad, pero eso solo ocurriría si tuviese la oportunidad de organizar algo fuera del colegio.

Recapitulé: me faltaban tres meses para graduarme, y a ella un año escolar completo. También estaba el hecho de que mi futuro era realmente incierto si retiraba de él la propuesta de matrimonio. Me levanté de la cama y saqué de la gaveta el anillo, no quería esperar más, quería pedírselo de una vez, saber que ella me aceptaría y que en unos ocho meses, seriamos un matrimonio feliz, viviendo lejos el bullicio de Inglaterra, en Francia, ó Irlanda. Siempre había querido visitar Irlanda con detalle, también me agradaba la idea de vivir en Italia, pero todo dependía de lo que Ginny pensase.

Me puse de pie y camine en dirección al escritorio de fondo, en donde me sentaba a leer y a hacer los deberes, para buscar un pergamino y una pluma con la cual enviarle una nota a mi pelirroja; apenas había trazado un par de palabras en la hoja, cuando una lechuza negra, se coló por la ventana y dejo caer sobre mí un sobre más grueso de lo normal. Parpadee un poco asustado al notar que tenía el sello de mi familia, así que lo tomé de inmediato y rasgué el papel para comenzar a leer.

Era una carta escrita con tinta verde, y en letra de mi padre… en ese instante recordé que nunca respondí la carta de mi madre, y a pesar de ello, ella jamás hizo nada por saber que me había sucedido. El recuerdo y la relación con esos hechos me dio muy mala espina, pero ya no importaba, así que inicié mi recorrido por aquellas palabras.

"_Querido Draco:_

_Tu madre y yo esperamos que estés muy bien. No andaré con rodeos Draco, ya que tengo muchas noticias que darte: para comenzar, la fecha de tu iniciación ha sido dada. Nuestro señor quiere que sea realizada veinte días después de que acabes el año escolar, contigo estarán Crabbe y Goyle, además de Pansy._

_Con respecto al compromiso, los Parkinson nos han decidido aceptar la propuesta, por lo que tu madre ha invitado a Pansy a pasar un par de semanas acá en la mansión, luego de la graduación. Demás está decir, lo contento que estamos. Sin embargo, tu madre y yo hemos pensado que sería una buena idea que fuese tú, quien seleccionase el anillo de matrimonio. Ya estamos en los preparativos de la boda, y de la fiesta._

_Tu madre, tú tía Bella y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti._

_Nos vemos en la graduación_

_Cariños_

_Lucius"_

Abrí los ojos espantado, ¿Habían llevado a cabo lo del compromiso? No podía creerlo, ¡maldita sea! No era posible, y además para empeorarlo todo, la fecha de mi _cambio _ya estaba pautada… ¿Por qué tenía que existir el imbécil del señor tenebroso? ¿Por qué esto debía funcionar como funcionaban los nombres de los bebés? Es decir, nadie te preguntaba qué nombre te gustaría llevar, cuando estabas niño, ¡no! Simplemente te bautizaban de una manera y si era horrible, tenías aprenderlo a sobrellevar. Deje la carta de lado y regrese a la redacción de la nota, justo cuando el aleteo de una lechuza me saco de mi ensimismamiento, aunque no pude evitar quejarme cuando el ave dejo caer sobre mi cabeza el trozo de papel.

Me acuclille para sacarlo de debajo del escritorio –a donde había ido a parar- y lo abrí de un tirón; estaba escrito con letra irregular, y temblorosa, pero el mensaje estaba muy claro:

"_Ginny está en la enfermería. Fue atacada con una maldición. Acércate lo más rápido que puedas"_

Se me escapó un gruñido, y volví la nota trizas: ¡Pansy! Esa cara de simio… ¡Iba a matarla cuando la tuviese enfrente! Una sonrisa desagradable se me dibujo en los labios, quizás no sería tan mala idea tenerla cerca unos días, al menos podría aterrorizarla. De cualquier manera, no pude evitar alarmarme por la noticia, así que tomé el anillo, lo coloque sobre la cama y salí a la carrera en dirección a la enfermería.


	23. En mi nueva habitación

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES BELONG TO JK RWOLING**

Lamento la tardanza, pero es mejor tarde que nunca *risas*

* * *

**CAP. 21**

**EN MI NUEVA HABITACIÓN**

Sería una tontería decir que Ginny no puso el grito en el cielo cuando le conté brevemente (y antes de que Ron apareciera), se mostró furiosa, y no iba a quitarles sus razones.

- ¡No tengo nada en contra de tus padres! ¿Pero qué les pasa? – La vi hacer un mohín - ¿Pansy? ¿Estas bromeando?

- Ojala lo estuviese – solté encogiéndome de hombros – pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Es Pansy, es como… estar cerca de otro hombre

- Eso dices tú – comentó de mala gana

Levante una ceja dividido entre la diversión y la molestia, en realidad comprendía a Ginny mejor de lo que ella pensaba, pero me desagradaba que estuviese pensando esas tonterías. ¡No iba a engañarla ni con Pansy ni con nadie! Me mordí el labio cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza, bajo una nueva oleada de dolor en su brazo.

- ¿Crees que yo te engañaría con Pansy? – exclame espantado

Los ojos castaños de mi novia, viajaron a través de mi rostro frenéticamente. No podía creer que estuviese dudando de mí.

- No, la verdad es que no – murmuró con tristeza – pero tus padres harán todo lo posible porque suceda

Hice un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. Me sentí muy mal por lo que decía, pero no podía dejar de darle algo de razón, mis padres eran un enemigo muy poderoso, y Pansy era una fastidiosa muy, muy insistente. De cualquier manera, no iba a caer tan ajo, adoraba a Ginny con todo el corazón, ¿Por qué engañarla con la idiota de Parkinson?

De repente di un respingo, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos hablado, aun no le comentaba lo más importante: ya estaba fijada la fecha en que me marcarían… para siempre. Eso sin duda alguna, la volvería loca; me revolví en mi lugar, dudando sobre si debía o no decirle, pero al final… no aguante más.

- Aun me falta algo por decirte – dije en voz muy baja

Ella me observo sorprendida, supuse que se esperaba algo así como decirle que en realidad era casado y tenía cuatro hijos. Pasado un momento, asintió con nerviosismo y se mantuvo silente.

- Ya está establecida la fecha en que seré marcado como un motifago

No pude evitar preocuparme de nuevo, cuando el rostro de mi novia perdió el poco color que aun conservaba. Me le acerqué y le acaricie el rostro sin decir nada más.

- ¡Por todos los cielos!, dime que eso no es cierto – comentó horrorizada – Draco… no puede ser, ¿qué piensas hacer?... no podemos permitir eso, no es tu deseo, ¡tú no quieres ser un mortigafo!

Sonreí ante su pesar y le plante un suave beso en los labios, ella solo se preocupó de responder al gesto. Sentía el tiempo correr lentamente, mientras nuestros labios se movían irrefrenablemente. Me fascinaba estar así, sentirnos solos en el mundo, sin embargo unos pasos a mis espaldas, nos hicieron separarnos… aunque ella me sujeto por el cuello y unió la punta de su nariz con la mía.

- Te amo… y no puedo soportar verte sufrir, tenemos que pensar en algo para sacarte de esto

- No te preocupes – dije sonriéndole – ya lo he pensado, tengo el plan perfecto

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – inquirió mi pelirroja observándome a los ojos

- Te lo juro

- ¡Podrías por favor separarte de mi hermana! – la voz de Ron con un toque de incomodidad llegó hasta nuestros oídos – es realmente desagradable verlos así

- Disculpa – respondí separándome de ella y tomando asiento en la silla a su lado

- ¿Estas bien?

El rostro pecoso de mi _ex – enemigo_, se mostraba preocupado y si se quería, algo asustado. Se acercó a su hermana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y le planto un beso en la frente mientras con una mirada de soslayo examinaba la gravedad de las heridas en su brazo.

- Si, no te preocupes, Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que tengo suerte… a otros en mi condición se les ha caído el brazo

- ¡Ginny! Eso no es gracioso – soltó Ron envenenado

Yo asentí, a pesar de estar aguantando la risa. Ginny a su vez, no se reprimió y se largo a reír.

- ¡Olvídalo! Estoy bien

Volví a sonreír, pero en esta ocasión no sabía si sentirme feliz ó triste… tenía pensamientos revueltos e ideas encontradas, lo único que me quedaba claro era que lo que tenía que hacer… y nada más.

A la mañana siguiente, la enfermera dio cientos de problemas para liberar a la pobre Ginny, así que cuando finalmente lo hizo, no tardé en tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla conmigo. Claro que Ron se quejó, y soltó cientos de malas palabras; yo solo me reí y me aleje con mi novia. Le expliqué que ya estaba ocupando la nueva habitación, y que aunque era un poco menos agradable que el cuarto _evanescente_, aunque así, le iba a encantar.

Para mi sorpresa, lo primero que hizo al entrar, fue dejarse caer sobre el sofá que Snape había pedido que colocaran en el rincón. Nunca comprendí ese gesto de agrado, pero tampoco me preocupé… después de todo, yo era un slytering que había traicionado a los de su casa.

- Me encanta tu habitación – admitió sonriéndome desde el sofá – tiene un toque hogareño

- Si, lo logre quitando de en medio todos los afiches tontos de mi casa

- No los descalifiques – arrugó la nariz – fueron tus compañeros por seis años

- Seis larguísimos años – me quejé dejándome caer a su lado

Ella rió y se recostó sobre mi pecho. Yo solo acaricié su cabello con calma; el silencio era absoluto, y el ambiente espectacular, así que aunque iba a ser una metedura de pata terrible, me separé de Ginny y me puse de pie para ir en busca del anillo.

La pelirroja me miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada, solo me observó con curiosidad. Yo no me inmute, sino que me acerqué al escritorio y tomé la cajita negra que tantos pensamientos, ideas e imágenes había generado.

- ¿Draco? – Ginny pareció sorprenderse - ¿Qué sucede?

- Ginny, hubiese querido ser tan… _fastuoso_ como Potter, y todo eso, pero sinceramente, creo que prefiero que esto solo lo sepamos tu y yo por los momentos

La vi asentir como hipnotizada sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, mientras me hincaba ante ella abriendo la caja ante su mirada atenta. De inmediato, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo brillante y sus labios se tornaron en una fina línea.

- ¿Qué estas…? – comenzó, pero no le permití acabar

- Sabes bien que te amo, te amo y no quiero perderte. Sé que podemos estar juntos – suspiré – aun en contra de todo pronóstico, es por ello que quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. No necesitas recordarme que soy exactamente, la persona que tus padres menos hubiesen querido, y tampoco tienes que pensar en el que dirán, simplemente permíteme tener el privilegio de llamarte mi esposa, por todo lo que nos resta de vida

Apenas terminé de hablar, me percaté de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y de que su rostro ya no era una mueca de preocupación, sino que exhibía una sonrisa fascinante de oreja a oreja. Pasado un segundo, se puso de pie y tomándome del rostro, me obligo a levantarme; me sentía tan asustado que sentía deseos de vomitar, pero me controlé.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que voy a responderte? – inquirió uniendo su frente con la mía y cerrando los ojos

- La verdad es que no, pero espero que sea algo bueno

- Bien, simplemente te diré una palabra: Si

Tragué grueso sin poder reaccionar

- ¿Sí?

Abrió sus ojos castaños preciosos y me sonrió para luego besarme con tanta pasión que me asuste de nuevo… estaba demasiado nervioso para aceptar lo que sucedía.

- Si, si quiero casarme contigo. Te amo, eres como el mundo para mí – murmuró mientras deslizaba la mano que tenía libre por su espalda – y no me importa tener que luchar contra la corriente, si eso te ayuda a liberarte de la pesada carga que te quieren imponer

- Eres demasiado buena para mí – comenté riendo y levantando la cajita del anillo - ¿Puedo?

Ginny rió divertida y me liberó para luego entregarme su mano izquierda… la que tenía sana. Tomé el aro y lo deslice con cuidado por su dedo, provocando que ella suspirase feliz.

- ¿Qué crees que sucederá cuando Hermione vea esta belleza?

Me encogí de hombros, si ya conocía lo suficiente de Hermione, de seguro daría saltos de un lado a otro y aplaudiría como loca. Pero el anillo no le causaría asombro, pues ya hacía mucho sabía de su existencia.

- Quien sabe – dije tomándola de nuevo por la cintura con fuerza – pero de todas manera, eso no es relevante ahora, porque creo que quedamos en un punto muy interesante

- Podemos retomarlo cuando desees

Asentí acercándome rápidamente a sus labios

- ¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?

Y así fue como comenzó una de las etapas más variopintas de mi vida… pero que feliz estuve cuando eso ocurrió.


	24. Brillo de diamante

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

Lamento mucho dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo, así que aquí les dejo un bono :)

* * *

**CAP. 23**

**BRILLO DE DIAMANTE**

Me di la vuelta en mi cama sin poder dormir, todo estaba oscuro, pues eran más de las dos de la mañana. Por suerte, amanecía domingo, por lo que no tendría que preocuparme por quedarme dormida. Levanté la mano sana y observe como, a la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana, el diamante rosado de mi anillo, brillaba con suavidad. Me estremecí, no esperaba tener el aplomo para darle el sí a Draco.

De hecho, cada vez que pensaba en ello, me daba cuenta de lo que implicaba la decisión que había tomado. Ron no había podido articular palabra al ver el aro en mi dedo –y es que ¿cómo no verlo?-, mientras Hermione me apretaba con fuerza entre sus brazos y me hacía reír. Harry estaba de mejor humor que nunca, así que acepto aquello como si hubiese anunciado que me casaba con Dean. Pero, aun cuando había tanta felicidad a mí alrededor, no podía imaginar lo que dirían mis padres. Decidí que ya era momento de hacérselos saber, no podía seguir así, vivía en zozobra… ¿Y si Ron hablaba? ¿Y si Pansy hablaba? ¿Y si se enteraba alguien del ministerio? Porque era bien sabido que las noticias volaban a una velocidad impresionante, así que ¿qué tanto podría tardar mis padres en saber algo así?

Me senté en la cama y abrace mis rodillas, mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de una de las chicas al fondo. Estaba en medio de una encrucijada y me sentía entre la espada y la pared, faltaban dos días para las vacaciones… eso significaba regresar a casa y olvidarme de Draco por un largo periodo. Tragué grueso cuando pensé en Pansy, y tuve deseos de tenerla al frente para golpearla. De cualquier manera, no iba a dejarme amilanar por ella, ya tendría tiempo de ver su cara desfigurada por la rabia, cuando caminase hacía el altar, sin que pudiese hacer más que mirar como una imbécil.

Me puse de pie, salí del cuarto y baje en dirección a la sala común me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el mueble. En la chimenea, el fuego aun crepitaba con alegría, y bailaba de tanto en tanto, gracias a las pocas corrientes de aire que se filtraban, a través de las ventanas entreabiertas ó el cuadro de la dama gorda. Esperaba que nadie viniese, porque tenía deseos de estar sola.

Mi mente era un torbellino de ideas alocadas, y por primera vez en lo que iba de semana, tuve ganas de arrancarme el aro que orlaba mi dedo índice y arrojarlo lejos. Le di una nueva mirada: Todo lo que Draco sentía por mí, estaba de alguna manera contenido en aquel diamante (de forma simbólica, claro está) y eso, aumentaba mi nivel de nerviosismo: apenas bajase del tren del colegio, él tendría que desaparecer, o a mi madre le daría un ataque de pánico en medio del andén.

Esto estaba volviéndome loca, y lo que menos quería era eso… estaba segura de que Draco me quería (aunque Ron dijese que no era más que un idiota, rarito e imbécil), y estaba demás decir que yo veía por sus ojos.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, y suspire tratando de alejar mis demonios internos. Aun me escocía de vez en cuando la mano en donde había "recibido" la maldición, de eso mi madre aun no sabía nada… porque de hecho, tuve que obligar a Ron a mantener la boca cerrada. Sabía bien que había estado "abrazando" a Hermione en áreas de la escuela donde había exceso de público; y si…también era cierto que dos regaños fuertes después y un intento de bofetada lo acallaron, pero mi madre se regodearía diciéndole a mi hermano todo lo que había evitado decirme a mí, sobre educación sexual y ese tipo de temas que resultan espantosos de hablar con los padres. Quise reír, pero en vez de eso, me tumbe frente al fuego y allí me quede dormida.

Jessica, los chicos y yo jugábamos una partida de snap explosivo, la cual por cierto estaba resultando bastante difícil puesto que en tres ocasiones, Harry había salido con las cejas chamuscadas, a Ron se le había incidido parte del flequillo y Hermione se había lastimado un dedo. Todos reíamos a pesar de las "penurias", sin embargo el puesto vació junto a la ventana, me recordaba que Draco había sido enviado un día antes en un viaje expreso del tren, completamente solo.

Según Dumbledore, quería evitar posibles problemas con los de su casa, o al menos eso había escuchado Neville, de cualquier manera no me hacía gracia sentirlo tan lejos. Casi sin darme cuenta, acaricié el diamante en mi dedo mientras Harry, tomaba a Jessica de los hombros y la besaba con cariño en los labios. Escuché a Ron reír y a Hermione reñirlo, pero no me importó, porque de hecho, el tren acababa de entrar en el andén y los pilares que sostenían el techo de la estación comenzaron a aparecer a mi alrededor.

- Estamos llegando – Jessica pegó el rostro al vidrio y se concentro en la estación

Hubiese querido estar tan relajada como Jess, pero no podía, así que como me parecía mejor prevenir que lamentar, me retiré el anillo del dedo y con mucho cuidado lo deje en mi cartera; me di cuenta de que Hermione me miraba con sorpresa, pero me hice la desentendida.

- Vaya – Ron también pego el rostro de la ventanilla - ¿Qué sucede allí? ¿Acaso toda nuestra familia vino a buscarnos?

- ¿Toda tú familia? – Harry echó un vistazo fuera - ¡madre santa! ¿Cuántos pelirrojos son de tu familia, Ron?

Levanté una ceja extrañada y mire fuera: en efecto, lo que parecía un mar de personas pelirrojas, se enracimaba alrededor del andén, y para mi asombro, eran todos mis hermanos: Billy, Charlie, Fred y George, y Percy. Además mi padre y mi madre, los cuales tenían cara de estar tan revueltos de sentimientos como yo.

De repente, Hermione ahogo un grito y movió las manos frenéticamente de un lado a otro; la mire y fruncí el entrecejo, no entendía nada.

- ¿Ese de allí, es Draco? – Jessica apuntó a un lugar en medio de la multitud que nos rodeaba

Como acto reflejo, a la velocidad de un rayo, me acerqué a la ventana mientras el armatoste en que viajábamos por fin se detenía. Y lo vi… en medio de aquel mar de fuego, una cabeza de cabellera platinada se alzaba. Lucía una sonrisa feliz, y tenía en la mano un ramo de rosas. No supe que hacer, porque de hecho, la única sonrisa que había en aquel conglomerado era la suya, que por cierto se notaba a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda, como si tuviese brillo propio.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y poniéndome de pie, salí a la carrera por el pasillo, al tiempo que me invadía un murmullo de voces que comentaban inquietas y las cabezas de los más curiosos se asomaban por las puertas de los compartimientos. Di un frenazo al final del angosto corredor y me detuve ante las puertas de sólido metal rojo que tardaron al menos cinco minutos en abrirse.

Sin aguardar más, me lancé al andén. Podía sentir cientos de ojos observándome con avidez, así que me corrí a todo lo que mis piernas me daban y llegué por fin ante el mar de fuego que me aguardaba, con Draco brillando como una estrella un par de pasos por delante de ellos.

- Bienvenida preciosa

- ¿Draco? – me acerqué lentamente y tomé el ramo que me entregaba - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- De eso hablaremos en un rato – se me acercó y me sujetó por la cintura - ¿crees que pueda besarte?

Tragué grueso y asentí, pero luego negué con un movimiento rápido. El rió con diversión y sujetándome suavemente de la barbilla me beso suavemente.

- Draco… ¿estás consciente de que saldrás de aquí directo a tu entierro?

- Sí, pero también sé que moriré luego de haberte besado, por tanto iré al hoyo feliz

-¡Draco! – solté en un murmullo observándolo reír entre dientes y tomar mi mano entre las suyas

- ¿Y tú anillo?

- Me lo quité por razones obvias

- ¡Oh vamos! Creo que tus padres serán geniales conmigo

- ¿Por qué lo piensas?

Hubo un momento de silencio, y al instante siguiente, tenía a mi madre detenida a mi lado, con cara de espanto mal disimulada y me colocó una mano sobre el hombro. Le lancé una mirada avergonzada, ¡aquello no estaba resultando como me lo imaginaba!

- ¿Ginny? Cariño, creo que es mejor que nos apresuremos en llegar a la casa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar

- ¡Hola mamá! – exclamo Ron llegando hasta nosotros

- Hola cielo – ella apenas le prestó atención

- Hola Sra. Weasley – la voz a coro de Jessica, Hermione y Harry nos invadió, pero mi madre continuó desconectada

- Creo que mejor nos apresuramos –dije por fin observando el cielo – parece que va a llover

Harry dijo algo en dirección a mi padre, este asintió y observé al moreno salir en dirección a Jessica y sus padres. Estos lo recibieron con cierta expresión de recelo, pero sonrieron. El hablo por un par de minutos con ellos, mientras sujetaba posesivamente a mi amiga por la cintura; vi a la madre de Jess poner cara de sorpresa, pero asentir amablemente, mientras el padre hacía un gesto de perplejidad. Un momento más tarde, nuestro amigo beso a su novia con cariño y se despidió de los padres estrechando su mano, para regresar con nosotros.

Sentí de repente los dedos de Draco cerrarse en torno a mi mano y tirar de ella suavemente mientras Hermione, se despedía con un gesto de la mano de la novia de Harry, siendo imitada por Ron. No fue hasta ese instante que regrese a mi "horrorosa" realidad.

El auto mágico –nuevo- de papá, era un _Corvette _del año ochenta y ocho, nos esperaba fuera de estación King Cross, refulgiendo bajo el sol como un rubí gigante. Los primeros en subir fueron mis hermanos, quienes dejaron a Ron de último con la intención que se actuase como _separación _entre ellos y Draco, dadas las circunstancias, a él aquello no le hizo absolutamente ninguna gracia. Luego de mi rubio novio, estaba Hermione, yo a su lado y Harry pegado a la puerta, mis padres, en los puestos delanteros, parecían un par de estatuas de mármol: silentes y fríos.

Todos en el auto iban callados, con excepción de Fred y George quienes discutían sobre algo relativo a su tienda… ¡esos dos jamás madurarían! De repente, escuche como varias personas a mi lado contenían el aliento y giré la cabeza para comprobar de que se trataba: Draco se hallaba jugando descuidadamente, con un mechón del cabello despeinado de Hermione.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – Soltó ella con fingida seriedad – estas despeinándome

- ¿Es eso posible? – Draco rió

- Si, aunque no te lo creas. De cualquier manera, esta maraña desaparecerá en dos o tres días

- Me gusta cómo te ves así – musito Ron con desagrado

- Gracias, pero quiero lucir bonita para las fotos que mis padres tienen pensado tomar – se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla pensativa – no estoy muy segura de que peinado hacerme, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo

- Te ves bien así – Draco dejó el mechón de cabello de lado y se quedo observando el paisaje ante si

Negué con la cabeza, esta situación era mucho más bizarra de lo que pensaba, ¿qué faltaba ahora? ¿Un fantasma viviendo en la cocina? ¿Un vampiro con alergia a la sangre? ¿Percy casado con su jefe? Puse los ojos en blanco sin darme cuenta y sentí que la cartera –que hacía unos diez minutos Hermione me había entregado- pesaba una tonelada, sobre mis piernas. Apreté los dientes asegurándome de no mirar a ningún otro lado, que no fuese la ventanilla.

- Esto es incomodo – dije entre dientes

Harry a mi lado derecho, rió divertido. Pero hizo lo mejor que podía hacer: cambió de tema inmediatamente.

- ¿Seños Weasley? – dijo calmadamente

Mi padre, lejos de responderle con la misma tranquilidad, dio un respingo y piso el acelerador al tiempo que entraba a través de las verjas que flanqueaban nuestra destartalada casa.

- Sí, Harry… ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué hechizo le hizo al auto para hacerlo tan grande?

- Es un hechizo _agrandador, _es maravilloso para este tipo de situaciones. Si un muggle nos observa, solo vera a Percy del lado izquierdo y a ti del lado derecho

- ¡Genial! – Exclamo Draco contento – así no hay nada inusual en el auto

De no haber sido porque todo el mundo, soltó el aire que había contenido en los pulmones, cuando Draco habló, hubiese jurado que viajaba en una urna con ruedas. Apreté la cartera contra mi regazo asustada. No esperé que la situación se volviera de cabeza como estaba, y ¿de dónde había sacado Draco tantos bríos para enfrentar a mis padres? Tragué grueso cuando el auto por fin se detuvo ante lo que debía ser nuestro garaje, pero que en realidad era un gran desbarajuste de cosas: desde gallinas hasta gnomos y gansos.

Inmediatamente que mi padre freno –y aun sin que apagase el auto- las puertas traseras se abrieron de par en par y toda la tropa Weasley, salió a la carrera en dirección a la casa; fruncí el entrecejo cuando me di cuenta, de que las únicas personas que quedaban en el vehículo, un par de minutos después eran: Draco, Harry, Hermione y yo.

- ¿Ginny? – la voz de Hermione me llegó desde muy lejos, pero cuando me volví, observe su perfil recortado contra la luz tenue del sol y me percaté de lo linda que era en realidad – Ginny, vamos… todo va a salir bien

- Si pequeña pelirroja – ahora era la voz de Harry la que me llagaba del lado izquierdo del auto – nosotros te apoyamos

- Gracias a ambos – dije con sinceridad – pero por si no se han dado cuenta, son: ocho personas en contra y dos a favor de mi _causa_, dudo que salgamos bien parados

- ¡Saldremos de esto Ginny! – Hermione sonrió enérgica – tú no eres de las que se da por vencida, y además, mira a este individuo – señalo a Draco quien parpadeo tranquilo - ¿no merece tu esfuerzo?

- De hecho, merece más que mi esfuerzo – respondí triste – pero no quiero perder a mis padres

- ¿Perder a tus padres? – Harry se extraño - ¿A qué te refieres?

La morena y su amigo se lanzaron una mirada de compresión, y pasado un segundo, Hermione se irguió e hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección a mi novio, como si estuviese espantando algo.

- ¿Podrías darnos un minuto de privacidad?

- Claro que puedo – sonrió – pero ¿qué? ¿Acaso crees que soy una mosca para hacerme ese tipo de señales?

- ¡Tonto! Es en serio, los Weasley aprecian mucho la puntualidad, y ya tenemos cinco minutos de atraso

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par y luego de alejarse un poco de nosotros, se quedó en un silencio muerto. Reí divertida mientras Hermione se sentaba a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho lo de la puntualidad?

- Es solo un truco para que no perdiese el interés… bien, mira Ginny, sé que esto no estaba en tus planes, y que de repente tu vida parece un kilogramo de estopa, pero es Draco. Es decir, no has hecho más que hablar, suspirar y pensar en él los últimos, ¿qué? ¿Seis meses?

- Algo así – apuntó Harry

- Si, algo así. Entonces ya basta de dudas, lo que debes hacer es colocarte el anillo, tomar a Draco de la mano y escuchar que tienen tus padres que decir

- Da algo de miedo, ¿sabes?

- Si, lo sé. Lo mismo me ocurrió a mí, pero eso no implica que tenga que salir mal. Así que vamos

De un tirón me arrancó la cartera y sacó el anillo de ella, luego se lo pasó a Harry quien, tomándome de la mano, lo regresó a su sitio: mi dedo corazón (bueno, no es que ese fuese exactamente su lugar, porque yo acostumbraba a colocarlo en mi dedo índice, pero estaba bien). Así, con todas las dudas asaltándome, salí de automóvil seguida de mis amigos. Tomé a Draco de la mano y me dirigí a la casa, pero me detuve a mitad de camino entre las escaleras y la puerta.

- Entren, ya los alcanzo – dije en dirección a los chicos

Ambos nos sonrieron y se apresuraron a entrar. Mientras, yo me volvía en dirección a mi novio.

- Quiero que sepas que si algo sale mal – suspire – y mis padres, te lanzan una maldición, hechizo o cualquier cosa que salga de la punta de sus varita, igual voy a quererte el resto de mi vida

- ¿Por qué el miedo? Ya te dije que lleve a cabo la tarea difícil

- Si, pero eso no implica nada, siempre puede resultar algo más de un embrollo así

- No seas aguafiestas, sabes que todo saldrá bien. Ahora solo ven aquí

No me di cuenta de que estaba pasando, hasta que sucedió: Había quedado tendida entre los brazos de Draco, quien me besaba como si estuviésemos en una de esas películas de cine mudo, que la profesora de estudios muggles, nos proyecto en una ocasión. Me sentía libre como el viento, y me desagrado cuando la sensación terminó.

- Vamos – continuó el rubio acabando de entrar en la casa – ya quiero saber que va a suceder


End file.
